Génération Atlantis
by Griet Weir
Summary: Rodney et Elizabeth témoignent chacun de la découverte qu'ils font peu à peu sur euxmême...sans parler de Sarah qui a fait interruption à un moment crutial de leur vie sur Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction._

Cela faisait depuis quelques jours que l'expédition internationale avait pris place dans l'immense cité d'Atlantis. Elizabeth sentait déjà la lourde tâche qui pesait sur elle. Avec ce "plus de retour Terre", elle avait déprimée quelques temps. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être éternel. Il finirait bien par trouvé un ZPM ou une solution, ce « il » était bien le docteur McKay. Le docteur Weir lui vouait une certaine admiration, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait engagé dans cette expédition. Elle ne prit même pas compte des avertissements de Carter à propos du caractère assez difficile du scientifique canadien. Son rôle était diplomate, elle trouvera bien un moyen de s'entendre avec lui et d'étouffer les conflits qu'ils feraient avec les autres. Enfin, voilà, pour l'instant la menace Wraith pesait, l'énergie d'Atlantis ne permettait ni retour sur terre ni alimentation des boucliers. Quelle poisse. Elizabeth n'en revenait pas, pourquoi avoir une telle malchance. D'accord la vie n'était pas toujours facile, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un kit Atlantis, mais delà à les laisser dans une telle situation.

Ils étaient venus ici dans le but de trouver une technologie qui pourrait protéger la Terre contre les agressions Goa'uld. Mais retour à la case départ, ils leur fallait une technologie au-dessus de celle d'une certaine race appelée Wraith. En matière de technologie, c'était clair qu'ils étaient servis. Mais comment dire ? Ils étaient peu nombreux et la cité trop grande ! Sans parler des modes d'emploi que les Anciens n'avaient jamais pris la peine de rédiger. Résumé de la situation : pas Terrible.

_Chapitre 2 Reflet du futur etlueurs du passé…_

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Nous avions fait la rencontre d'un peuple, les Geniis que Teyla connaissait. Enfin croyait connaître. Résultats : Un petit malentendu. John et Rodney se sont fait prendre en otage comme on dit. Outre le fait que cela les avait rapproché, et bien cet « attentats » a rendu le peuple Genii ennemi du notre. Pourtant, nous avions le même but. Détruire la seule menace de cette galaxie. J'étais plongée dans mes rapports. J'envoyais de plus en plus d'équipe en mission. Je croulais sous la paperasse. Je voulais un peu d'action. Mais hélas c'était moi le chef de cette expédition , qui pourrait me remplacer ? Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que nous étions bloqués sur Atlantis. La menace wraith se faisait de plus en plus sentir. On entra dans mon bureau, je relevai la tête. Le major Sheppard se tenait debout, sur le seuil. Je lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il était déjà préparer pour aller en mission. Il venait sans doute prendre mon ultime accord. On se fixa un moment dans les yeux, se fut lui qui céda le premier.

« - Nous partons en mission…

- Je vois ça.

Bien, je voulais vous dire que…

Que quoi major ? Vous avez emmené de l'insecticide pour éviter que votre dernière mésaventure ne se reproduise, plaisantai-je.

J'ai dit qu'on ne parlait plus de cela, répliqua-t-il visiblement offensé.

Excusez-moi, faîtes attention. Rapport radio dans 5h maximum. Vous êtes rassuré ?

Bien madame. »

Il repartit, si il aurait pu claquer la porte derrière lui, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Il était vraiment désorienté parce que je n'étais pas venu voir le départ de son équipe comme à mon habitude. Ils avaient trop l'habitude d'être chouchouté. A la prochaine absence ils m'enverraient sans doute McKay. Enfin bon, je replongeai dans mes rapports. Une heure après, je décidai de faire une pause. Bates m'invita gentiment au self. J'acceptai. Auprès des scientifiques et de quelques militaires, le sergent n'était pas populaire. Et en tant que diplomate et chef de l'expédition, je devais montrer l'exemple pour qu'aucun désaccords ne vienne gâché l'unité de notre expédition. Il était en train de me conter les aventures de son petit frère, quand Zelenka vint me voir totalement désappointé. Il parlait vite et balbutiait : »Dans la salle des jumpers…..une….bébé….incroyable….totalement…Le dr. Beckett vous appelle….et…. ». Je fronçai les sourcils pour le couper. Je m'excusai auprès de Bates et allait sans plus tarder à la salle où étaient entreposée les Jumpers. Le docteur Carson et une équipe médicale s'y afférait. C'était un Jumper plus grand que les autres. Il y avait une net ressemblance, mais quelque trait du design étaient différents. Je m'approchai, Carson remarqua ma présence et vint me cacher l'intérieur du vaisseau.

« ah Elizabeth, enfin. C'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est invraisemblable. Boyle et Martin, était de garde ici, et tout à coup ce Jumpers est apparu. Et a l'intérieur enfin, entrez. »

J'entrai sur sa demande. Il y avait des affaires, des valises, des caisses portant l'insigne de l'expédition Atlantis. Tout était un peu sans-dessus dessous. Puis soudain un cri. Un tout petit cri qui venait du siège du co-pilote. Un infirmier qui était près de ce dernier s'éloigna pour me laisser voir. Il y avait un paquet de couvertures. Je les défis, doucement, et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. La tête d'un bébé, bien potelée, qui me souriait et qui gazouillait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 mois. En me voyait il commença à faire des bulles en articulant des « Ma…Ma…. ». Je mis une main sur ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé venait faire sur Atlantis ? En Jumper et tout seul ! Enfin il semble qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallait juste déballer les affaires que contenait le vaisseau. Je fis signe à Carson. Il s'approcha timidement.

« Alors ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

Alors quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix étrangle.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Prenez le !

Pourquoi moi ?

Vous êtes médecin non ?

Oui mais pas pédiatre.

Il n'y a pas de pédiatre sur Atlantis ? remarquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Ben non, vous voyez un gosse dans cette cité vous ?

Oui et juste à côté de nous ! Alors vous allez le prendre et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Faîtes-lui passer des examens. Et venez me faire un rapport.

D'accord…murmura Carson, peu sûr de lui »

Sous mon regard curieux il prit maladroitement le paquet de couverture. Le bébé commença à rire. Il pinça le nez de Carson, ce dernier fit la moue. Je souris et levai mon pouce pour lui dire tout est okay. J'activai ensuite ma radio. « Sergent Bates, j'ai besoin de vous… ».

Le sergent arriva rapidement. Je lui fis tout de suite part de la situation :

« Bon prenez deux hommes avec vous et déballez moi tous ça, je veux tous savoir sur l'identité des personnes qui se trouvait à bord. Allez-y doucement. Quand vous aurez terminé vous viendrez me faire un rapport. »

Bates hocha la tête, le message était passé. Il comprit aussi qu'aucun curieux ne devait venir fouiller dans les parages et il sécurisa cette partie de la cité. Je retournai dans ma chambre visiblement toute retournée. Voir ce bébé m'avait fait un choc, j'avais eu un mal au ventre, un pincement au cœur. J'avais l'impression de le connaître alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ! Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un de plus….il avait la même bouille que Rodney, à part les yeux. Je chassai toutes ces pensées de ma tête. J'allais prendre une douche. Je sortis et me changeai. J'avais un appel, Sheppard était rentré. Ils avaient du avoir des problèmes sinon ils ne seraient pas revenus aussitôt.

Nous étions en salle de briefing, John m'expliquait qu'ils étaient tombés sur des Wraiths. Quelle surprise ! Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que les Wraith les poursuivaient partout. J'allais lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ici, mais le docteur Beckett me devança suivi de près par Bates. Tous les deux entrèrent dans mon bureau. Carson y allait doucement car il avait le bébé dans les bras mais le sergent était tout essoufflé. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Que faisait Carson avec un bébé ? Je leur expliquais la situation rapidement. Enfin je pus donner la paroles à Carson.

« C'est une fille et elle possède le gène des Anciens. Elle est en parfaite santé et semble avoir neuf mois.

C'est tout, dis-je déçue.

Non, elle s'appelle Sarah.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle porte un bracelet où ce prénom est inscrit. »

Je souris discrètement, Sarah….c'était toujours le prénom que je voulais donner à ma fille. Je me repris et laissai la parole à Bates.

« Docteur….c'est pas possible….les affaires qui sont sur le jumpers, elles vous appartiennent ainsi qu'aux docteur McKay. Il y a même des photographies de vous deux. Vos vêtements et vos affaires personnelles. Des Carnets, des registres de données. C'est incroyable. «

Rodney et moi échangeâmes le même regard. Je ne comprenais pas plus que lui ce qui se passait. Je me levais rapidement et suivit bates. Rodney m'imita, il s'agissait de lui aussi. Nous entrâmes dans le jumper. Je me penchai sur les affaires déballées avec soin, mes doigts rencontrèrent un cadre…sur ce dernier une photographie de….impossible…j'étais debout, Rodney dans mon dos m'entourait de ses bras. Et…et….mon ventre…c'était affreux, j'étais enceinte. Je passai doucement le bout de mes doigts sur nos visages. McKay vint jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et ce qu'il vit le fit défaillir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Non, je vivais un cauchemar…toutes les affaires qui se trouvait à bord du Jumper m'appartenaient, et elles appartenaient également au Dr. Weir. C'était invraisemblable. Sur certaines photographies nous étions ensemble comme un couple de jeunes mariés. D'ailleurs, nous avions tous deux des alliances ! Je m'épongeai le front, et tins mon cœur. C'était un trop gros choc pour ma petite personne. Et quand je vis Elizabeth enceinte à mes côtés, mon dieu ! Quel véritable cauchemar. Zelenka arriva avec deux ou trois scientifiques. Nous allions décortiquer le vaisseaux, pour savoir quelle fonction il tenait. Avant de commencer notre travail, Elizabeth demanda à quelques militaires de déménager les affaires dans ses appartements. La pauvre était totalement perdue, Carson lui avait refilé la môme. Teyla avait proposé de l'aider.

Enfin le Jumper fut vidé. Il y avait une console au milieu de la cabine des passagers. Nous la démontâmes. Après une heure de travaux rigoureux Zelenka et moi criâmes : « Eurêka ! » Nous nous regardâmes bizarrement. Comme dans un western, à qui allait arriver en premier chez Elizabeth. Je lui montrai du doigt des capteurs : »Oh Regardez, un programme pour enclencher l'hyperespace ! » Il se retourna et allait vers le tableau de bord. Je me retournai et courut vers le bureau du dr. Weir.

Je bousculai tout le monde, comme au football américain. J'ouvris en catastrophe la porte de Lizzy. Cette dernière était assise sur un siège, et portait le bébé. Elle sursauta et me fit un « chuuuuuuut » bien long et appuyé. Le bébé dormait en gazouillant. Je m'assis à côté de Liz et murmurai :

« - Le Jumper est une machine à voyager le temps. Tout a été conçu pour des voyages temporaux. C'est hallucinant. »

Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête pour m'approuver.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » demandai-je.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de fouiller correctement…les…nos…affaires, j'attends que Sarah s'endorme complètement. »

je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au bébé.

« Elle vous ressemble » lâcha Weir.

« Mais elle a vos yeux » répliquai-je.

Elizabeth sourit, nous savions tous les deux ce que cette histoire voulait dire. Pas besoin de fouiller encore plus pour nous confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. Le problème était que n'y l'un ni l'autre ne voulions nous l'avouer. Ford devenait vraiment insupportable avec ses sarcasmes à la noix. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir papa, et personne ne m'y aurait contraint…même pas Lizzy. Mais il se trouvait que j'avais surestimé ma propre lucidité. Et quand Liz aura la confirmation, elle me remettra le bébé toutes les cinq minutes. Je soupirai. Weir me refit son « chuuuuuut » . Ma main voulut caresser la tête du bébé, mais je me levai brusquement, et partit.

Quelques heures plus tard j'avais fini mon travail au labo. J'hésitais longuement avant de prendre la direction des appartements de Weir. J'entrai. Le bébé dormait sur le lit de Liz. Je cherchais cette dernière des yeux. Il ne m'apparut que son joli derrière, en effet elle était penché, de dos en train de farfouiller dans les caisses trouvées sur le vaisseaux temporel. Je m'approchai et lui tapotai l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et mit une main sur son cœur en voyant que ce n'était que moi. Elle me prit par le bras et m'invita à m'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant un bureau à côté de lit. Ensuite, elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et me regarda :

« Nous allons lire notre histoire ensemble ».

Je pris une grande inspiration.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2010 :**

Enfin, nous avions trouvé ! après deux années de recherches nous avions trouvé ce que nous appelions « le Grand Chantier des Anciens ». Alors que tout espoir était perdu, nous menions une guérilla désespérée contre les Wraiths, le Dédale faisait des allers-retours entre Pégase et la Terre, et parfois sillonnait la Galaxie d'Atlantis en tant qu'éclaireur et patrouilleur. Le Dr. Jackson et moi entreprîmes des recherches d'après de récentes données trouvées sur Atlantis. Il y avait une planète où un chantier était mené. Une nouvelle ville devait être construite et pour y arriver les Anciens avaient bâti une sorte d'usine à ZPM. Après deux années de traductions de recherches, d'échecs et de réussites, nous arrivâmes enfin à trouver les coordonnées de la planète Espoir. C'était Ford qui l'avait baptisée. Quand nous avions annoncé la nouvelle aux 300 habitants de la cité d'Atlantis, le colonel Sheppard vint me prendre dans ses bras et me souleva pour me faire tourner. Je rougis…mais je pus entr'apercevoir le regard de jalousie que Rodney lança depuis la console où il travaillait avec Hermiod, l'Asgard. Tout cela se produisit en 2007. Nous lançâmes une mission de reconnaissance sur Espoir. Elle était composée du Colonel Sheppard, de Teyla, de Ronon, du Dr. Beckett, du Major Ford, du Dr. McKay et de….moi ! J'étais très excitée. Le Dr. Jackson était resté sur Atlantis pour me remplacer un petit moment avant de repartir sur Terre avec le Dédale. Je me préparais surexcitée…je n'arrivais pas à choisir le pantalon que je devais mettre le bleu foncé ou le kaki ? Allez Elizabeth ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter ! J'étais la en T-shirt et en petit short, indécise. Le Colonel Sheppard entra dans ma chambre. Je me retournai outrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de détourner ses yeux. Il sourit ! L'insolent ! Vraiment j'étais furieuse…il semblait rire de ma colère et me dit doucement.

« j'opterai pour le bleu foncé…il va mieux avec votre teint.

Merci Colonel, que faîtes-vous dans l'armée ? Je croyais que vous deviez travailler en temps qu'expert beauté.

Oh mais c'est juste une mission Lizzy…

Elizabeth !

Elizabeth, reprit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, vous avez vraiment été super ses deux dernières années.

Merci cela veut dire qu'avant j'étais nulle. Et en plus vous venez me dire ça maintenant, dans ma chambre alors que je suis en train de me changer ! Quel culot ! m'exclamai-je.

Oh ne le prenez pas mal, voulut-il se rattraper en s'approchant de moi, c'est seulement que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il rapprocha son visage du mien, me passa un main dans les cheveux et m'embrassa. Je mis une main sur son bras et le serrai aussi fort que je pus pour lui montrai mon désaccord sur cet acte. Il arrêta, se frottant le bras… »Je vous veux Elizabeth. » Je reculai d'un pas, ce n'était pas que le Colonel était moche, mais ce n'était pas mon genre d'homme. Je le prenais juste comme une collègue, un ami. Oh n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à ma place, mais pas moi. J'aurais échangé ma place contre celle de n'importe quelle femme à ce moment là. Je continuais de reculer et John continuait d'avancer. Dieu ce qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Mais soudainement, on posa une main sur l'épaule de John, on le retourna brusquement et on le frappa au visage. Le Colonel s'effondra à mes pieds, pour laisser apparaître Rodney qui se frottait le poing. John gémit, je mis mes pieds nus l'un sur l'autre en regardant Sheppard se rouler par terre, tachant de sang le dallage. Je levai promptement la tête vers McKay qui m'observait.

« Vous n'avez rien Elizabeth ?

Non, non ça va…répondis-je, en faisant la moue, en même temps je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver mais bon.

John vous malmenait.

Il me disait juste quelques mots gentils. »

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. John se releva et lui donna un coup de poing. Ils étaient à présents l'un en face de l'autre. Je venais de me rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. J'étais la à moitié nue, avec mon mini-short en soie et mon T-shirt blanc un peu transparent. Et eux, deux hommes forts et influents de la cité en face de moi à se battre comme deux gamins, dans mes appartements. Ils étaient en train de se rouler par terre. Puis ils se relevèrent, Rodney avait la lèvre en sang et le nez de John devait être casser car il saignait également à volonté. Ils s'empoignèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je m'interposai. J'essayai à grand mal de les séparer. « mais arrêtez ! ». Je pris John par l'épaule et le forçai à s'éloigner de l'astrophysicien. Je mis en face de John et frappait le torse de Sheppard avec mes petits poings nus, cela ne lui faisait bien évidemment aucun mal. Je criais en même temps « Sortez de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ». Puis dans un élan de frénésie, je me tournai vers Rodney je pris ce que me vint sous la main, ce fut une veste, je lui jetai au visage en hurlant « Sortez vous aussi ! ». Je les poussai vers la porte « dehors ! tous les deux ! » . Mes cheveux étaient en furie, j'avais les joues rougies par mon effort et mes cris ainsi que mes grands gestes furibonds. Ils sortirent devant une foule de spectateurs qui s'était attroupée, ameutée par les cris et le tapage. Je refermai la porte en appuyant violemment sur le boîtier.

Je me rassis sur mon lit. Pourquoi se battre ainsi ? Je savais que Teyla et John étaient dans une période tendue de leur relation. Plus d'une fois l'athosienne avait tenue compagnie à Ronon durant la nuit, accusant Sheppard de la délaisser. Leur couple s'était brisé. A mon plus grand regret. Et j'espérais secrètement que leur amour n'était pour l'instant que braise sous la cendre.

Je me relevai rapidement. Je choisis en hâte le pantalon bleu marine. Je me dirigeai à présent vers la salle d'équipement où j'allais bien évidemment m'équiper. L'infirmerie était sur mon passage. J'entrai. On m'indiqua une chambre où Carson était en train de soigner McKay te Sheppard. Le Dr. Beckett désinfectait la plaie que Rodney portait au visage. Une infirmière s'occupait de John. McKay qui était visiblement contrarié et frustré jeta son « dévolu » sur le médecin Ecossais.

« -Doucement Carson ! Rhaa je vous jure ! Vous et votre délicatesse ! » grogna-t-il.

Cependant Beckett garda le silence, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche puis la retira en la regardant discrètement. Je ne pus voir ce qu'il y avait dessus mais il ouvrit grands yeux d'effroi. Il fit un petit signe à une infirmière qui vint s'occuper de Rodney. Carson quant à lui alla s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de recherches médicales. Je fronçai les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas clair chez Beckett depuis deux, trois mois. J'éluciderai ce mystère à mon retour d'Espoir. John m'aperçut au seuil de la porte, je lui fis un bref et ferme signe de la tête qui n'échappa guère à McKay.

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle d'équipement. Miller et Ford se préparaient. Je les regardais un peu gênée. J'ignorais comment m'équiper. Je pris un 9ml et j'essayai de l'accrocher à ma cuisse. Mais il tomba faisant un boucan d'enfer. Aiden et son camarade me regardèrent, avec un sourire caché. Miller vint près de moi- Ford l'avait poussé, et me mit l'arme, serrant bien la ceinture autour de ma cuisse. Je rougis, un peu embarrassée par la situation. Cependant Ford intervint :

« Nous allons sur Espoir Madame. »

« Bien oui Major » lui répondis-je rapidement, c'était une évidence !

« Vous devriez mettre un short. 40° nous attendent de l'autre côté. » me fit-il remarquer.

Je me tapai la main contre le front, j'avais totalement oublié le climat de la planète Espoir. Miller me toisa avec un sourire moqueur. Je retournai rapidement à mes quartiers sous les sarcasmes du sergent :

« Revenez vite pour que je vous accroche votre 9ml. »

Je ne fis guère attention à sa remarque. J'étais pressée, mon dieu ! H-2 avant notre départ. J'étais à la bourre. Je bousculai Teyla sans le vouloir. Elle m'observa. Mes joues se colorèrent je lâchai un rapide et timide : « pardon ». Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et me sourit. Elle me cherchait, j'en étais sûre, ce regard de satisfaction quand on trouvait quelque chose. Je pris les devants.

« Vous me cherchiez Teyla ? » demandai-je rapidement.

« oui, le major Ford m'a conseillé de porter un short, vu la chaleur que nous allons rencontrer sur Espoir. Je venais vous demander si je pouvais vous en emprunter un » répondit-elle timidement mais sûre d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! Je retournai justement en mettre un sous le conseil du Major. »

Elle fit le reste du chemin avec moi. Je lui demandais vaguement comment ça se passait avec Ronon histoire de faire causette. Sa réponse me surpris.

« John me manque… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me dit sur ses histoires de cœur. J'étais désemparée, Sheppard était vraiment immature ! Malgré les deux années que nous avons passé sur Atlantis il n'avait guère changé ! Bon si, peut-être un peu de muscle par là, plus d'agilité par ci. Mais mentalement c'était toujours le petit major désobéissant et quelque peu prétentieux quand l'occasion se présentait. D'un côté il allait bien avec Rodney. J'ouvris la porte de mes appartements. L'air frais de l'océan me donna la chair de poule. Qui avait laissé le balcon ouvert ? Je dis rapidement à Teyla de m'attendre. J'allais chercher un short moulant noir que je lui tendis. Elle le prit et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule en s'exclamant : »Oh regardez des fleurs ! » Je me retournai, en effet sur mon chevet était posé un bouquet de roses colorées. Je m'approchai, méfiante, Teyla me suivit. Il y avait un mot attaché au bouquet. Je le lus rapidement essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher à l'athosienne qui était émerveillée devant la beauté des roses multicolores.

« Pardon. Vous êtes née pour les Etoiles. Je tiens à vous. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, le mot était signé…Colonel J.Sheppard. Je jetai un regard furibond au bouquet que Teyla admirait. Une colère monta en moi. Je ne voulais pas de John, Teyla était charmante et douce. Je comprenais à présent. Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de jalousie. Et il se permettait de vouloir jouer avec mes sentiments. Il voulait rendre jalouse Teyla comme elle l'avait rendu jaloux en se mettant avec Ronon. Je ne marchais pas. Je déchirai le mot en deux, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Je pris furieusement le bouquet de fleur, courus jusqu'au balcon et le jeta dans l'océan de toutes mes forces. Teyla restait sans voix. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et balbutia :

« Pour…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je hais les roses ! »

« C'était de la part de qui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Mes yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était amoureuse de John. Je décidai de mentir :

« le docteur Jackson. »

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et me changeai. Quand je sortis, Teyla m'attendait toujours assise sur le lit. Je pris la direction de la porte, mais revins sur mes pas rougissant. Je n'avais que des short de sport courts et serrés ! Je m'en servais juste pour aller en salle d'entraînement ! Teyla avait enfilé le sien. Elle était sexy, mais moi je ne l'étais pas ! Je regardais dans le miroir en pied. « Oui, regarde toi ma fille ! Tu as l'air d'une fille publique ! ». Je ne voulais pas sortir ainsi. Cependant Teyla me poussa dehors. Je vous passe les sifflements qui nous accueillirent. Des sourires aguicheur et j'en loupais ! Toute notre équipe était en salle d'équipement. Miller me remit mon arme malgré moi. Sous le regard outré de Rodney et furieux de John. Ronon lui dévorait Teyla des yeux qui lui rendait de petits sourires timides. Ford s'exclama :

« -Ben c'est mieux ! ».

Je lui jetai un regard qui devait l'envoyer en enfer ! Mieux !Mieux ! Encore un peu plus et ça finissait en tournante. Je voulus me changer mais c'était l'heure de partir.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2010 :**

J'avais encore mal à la lèvre. John ne m'avait pas loupé mais moi non plus ! Se permettre de telles avances vis-à-vis d'Elizabeth ! Tout simplement inadmissible. Je devais protéger Weir. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui accroché une pancarte comme avec mes générateurs à naquadha ! Je m'inquiétais pour Carson également, il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Il avait l'air malade mais en même temps en bonne santé ! Vous y croyez vous !

J'étais en salle d'équipement et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant arriver Elizabeth en mini-short bleu foncé ! Elle avait de ces jambes ! Fines et élancées. Je ne regardais guère Teyla, je trouvais qu'elle faisait piètre concurrence à côtés des merveilleuses jambes blanches d'Elizabeth. Mais ensuite chacun ses goûts. Ma joie fut de courte durée, Miller lui attachait le pistolet à la cuisse, il lui touchait sa peau nue et délicate ! La pauvre, elle rougissait à la va comme je te pousse. Je voulais frapper le sergent et je crus bien que John allait le faire. Il avait un de ces regards, c'était hallucinant, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça pour une femme. A part la fois où Teyla a faillit se marier de force, il y a un an à peu près. Enfin bon, je gardais un œil sur lui comme même.

Le dr. Jackson vint nous faire ses ultimes recommandations enfin surtout à Lizzy. Il ne parlait qu'à elle, on existait guère pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il s'était vite attachée à elle, ils se comprenaient avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Un peu comme moi et Carter quoi. Il arriva avec quelques paperasse à la main.

« ah ! Elizabeth.. »

Il s'arrêta en lorgnant les jambes de la diplomate. Il n'y croyait pas, il était vraiment fasciné ce crétin ! John le sortit de sa rêverie.

« faîtes court et vite Jackson ! »

après quelques secondes de fantasme, Daniel reprit ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Lizzy, un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui montrer certains documents.

« Donc, retenez une dernière fois cette traduction. Vous en aurez besoin. Et puis je crois que la seconde cité des Anciens devait en être à la finition. Mais les Wraith avait fait avorter tous leur projet. Heureusement qu'ils réussirent à protéger ce chantier »

Et bla bla bla…John commençait à perdre patience. Mais le pire était Ronon, il tripotait son arme, là aussi j'avais bien cru qu'il allait la planter dans la tête de Jackson. Le début du long discours de l'archéologue, nous l'entendions depuis deux années. Il durait à peine une heure ou deux. Je n'avais jamais su, je m'endormais toujours à partir du « Les anciens avaient une… » Voyant notre impatience Elizabeth eut le bon sens de mettre fin à l'interminable monologue de Daniel qui n'intéressait qu'elle.

« Merci Daniel et bonne chance pour le commandement de la cité, nous vous contacterons dans 6heures par message radio pour vous faire un premier rapport de l'état des lieux »

« J'aurais tant aimé vous accompagner »

« Vous êtes trop précieux pour le SGC, rappelez-vous l'ordre de vos supérieurs : Interdiction formelle de partir en mission. » répéta Elizabeth pour la énième fois.

Enfin nous pûmes partir. La porte s'activa et nous traversâmes.

_Chapitre 3 : Responsabilités du passé._

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Je lis cette dernière phrase écrite par moi-même : « Et nous traversâmes. » Je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je tournais doucement la tête. Elizabeth venait de s'assoupir sur moi. Je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Je refermai doucement l'ordinateur portable qui contenait nos journaux respectifs. Je restais pensif. Moi ? Eprouver des sentiments pour Elizabeth ? Dans le futur ? Et ce Grand Chantier ? Toutes ces questions. Je ne savais pas encore que leurs réponses allaient définitivement changer le cours de ma vie. Je regardai doucement ma montre, la nuit était tombée. Le balcon qui était entr'ouvert laissait passer une légère brise froide. J'entendais la respiration de Lizzy et le petit souffle de Sarah qui dormait sur son lit. Mais soudain cette dernière se réveilla en criant. Elle poussa des petits cris, et pleurait. Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut et en lâchant instinctivement un « Ma fille ! ». Elle alla vers le lit et prit Sarah dans ses bras. La petite ne voulait pas se calmer pour autant. Elle vint me la donner en catastrophe, les yeux brouillée par la fatigue et la voix lointaine consumée par le sommeil : « Occupez vous en 30 seconde, je reviens ». J'essayai tant bien que mal de tenir le petit bébé dans mes bras sans le faire tomber. Ses joues étaient rouges tellement elle s'époumonait à lâcher ses cris stridents. Je distinguais Elizabeth qui fouillait dans les affaires laissées par « nous ». Elle en ressortit fièrement un biberon. Elle vint près de moi et chuchota :

« Calmez-la, je vais voir au self ce que je peux faire ».

Elle partit. Je me levai et berçai tant bien que mal Sarah qui finit par se calmer sur ma poitrine. Je me demandais ce qu'Elizabeth trouverait au self, il était 11h du soir. Mais il y a avait toujours des couche-tard.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005**

Je parcourai les couloirs comme un fantôme. J'avais encore dans la tête les récits écrits sur l'ordinateur. C'était de la pure folie. John me faire des avances ? Je m'étonnai de ma propre inactivité, en tant normal je l'aurai giflé. Je tenais mon biberon à la main, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux ternes. J'étais fatiguée. Je m'étais exclamée « Ma fille ! » mais naturellement. Pourtant je ne voulais toujours pas accepter que cette enfant était le mien. Hors de question. John était accompagné de Ford et deux autres militaires. Ils m'accostèrent.

« que faîtes-vous là Dr. Weir ? »

« Je vais au self »

« vous avez faim ? »

« Non, je veux faire réchauffer du lait pour Sarah » dis-je simplement en montrant le biberon.

« Bien faîtes attention madame, il y a eu une agression il y a quelques instant » m'informa Ford.

« vraiment ? Qui ? » demandai-je retournée.

« Le psychologue Heightmeyer »répondit John, mal a l'aise et en chargeant son arme.

« D'accord, trouvez l'agresseur Messieurs et enclenchez le couvre feu. » ordonnai-je

« Nous allions justement vous consultez pour cela » opina Miller.

« Bien ! Soyez Prudents »

« Je vous accompagne Dr. Weir, c'est dangereux que vous alliez au self toute seule » remarqua John.

J'eus un frisson. Je hochai la tête pour montrer mon approbation. Il fit des signes aux autres et leur donna les dernières instructions stratégiques. Puis il m'accompagna au self. Je restais loin de lui, je ne voulais absolument pas bousculer le futur. Mais ce que j'avais lu ne m'avait guère rassuré. Nous marchions silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts quand ces derniers s'éteignirent. Nous étions dans le noir. John m'appela :

« Elizabeth ?"

"Je suis là"

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon bras.

« Il ne faut surtout pas nous séparer »recommanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il alluma sa radio, sa main entourant toujours mon bras. J'essayai de distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir absolu. Mais non rien, je commençai à avoir peur.

« Miller ? Que se passe-t-il » demanda Sheppard par radio.

Rien tout est normal de notre côté. »

Et bien pas du nôtre. Pourquoi la lumière s'est-elle éteinte ?

Je ne sais pas. Ici vers l'infirmerie tout est okay je vous dis.

Bien retournez en salle de contrôle et appelez McKay, qu'il règle le problème de là-bas.

D'accord Major.

Autre chose. Rassemblez tout le monde en salle d'embarcation et faîtes l'appel. Que personne ne sorte de ce périmètre de sécurité établi tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus.

Entendu monsieur.

Fin de la communication. »

John éteignit sa radio. Il fouilla dans son équipement et sortit une lampe torche. Il l'alluma et éclaira le couloir qui paraissait immense et vide devant le petit faisceau lumineux que créait le Major. J'eus des frissons d'angoisse. Sheppard du le sentir sous mon bras car sa prise autour de ce dernier se raffermit. Nous marchions doucement et presque à tâtons. Nous entendîmes un bruit. John se retourna brusquement. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Que se passait-il ? Le bruit recommença. Cette fois ce fut moi qui entoura de mes mains le bras de John. J'étais terrorisée et je ne le cachai pas. Sheppard leva son arme. Il me tendit la lampe torche, je la pris peu sure de moi et éclairai la source du bruit. Mais il n'y avait rien, audio et visuel avaient disparu. Le son de la radio du Major. Je sursautai l'aveuglant avec la lampe. Il mit ses mains devant les yeux en grognant : »Elizabeth ! Enfin baissez cette lampe. » Je m'exécutai en tremblant. John attrapa sa radio et l'activa. C'était la voix de Miller.

« Teyla Emmagan est absente. »

John lâcha un juron.

« McKay est…. »

J'entendis des cris et des pleurs.

« Enfin faîtes taire ce bébé ! » cria une voix.

« je n'y peux rien… » se défendit une autre voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de McKay.

« Bon attendez je vous passe McKay ».

Un bruit derrière nous. John se retourna vivement, et je braquai la lampe sur l'origine du bruit. Toujours rien. Ah si ! Là, une silhouette, furtive qui disparu tout à coup. La radio était toujours enclenchée, nous entendions les voix.

« Carson prenez-là ! »

Sarah redoubla ses pleurs.

« Je veux pas ! » s'exclama Carson.

John lâcha un chapelet de juron.

«allô ? Major »

C'était la voix de Rodney. Le Major prit furieusement la radio.

« Mckay enfin ! Non mais dîtes prenez votre temps ! Nous sommes en danger ici ! » cria-t-il.

« Oui…oui...attendez…voilà…là. Faîtes attention elle est fragile. Donc.. »

Un bruit de fracas se produisit dans notre dos.

« Qu'est ce que c'était » demanda Rodney d'une voix anxieuse.

« Justement dans le noir c'est pas pratique de savoir ! Alors vous les allumez ces lumières ou merde ! »s'écria john.

« Oui mais je peux pas, il semble y'avoir une surcharge sur les générateurs. Vaut mieux éviter de pas trop toucher sinon on risque de faire exploser la partie de la cité où vous vous trouvez » expliqua rapidement McKay.

Nouveau juron de John. Il allait éteindre la radio quand je lui la pris des mains.

« Rodney ? »

« Oui ! Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Rodney, inquiet.

« Oui mais j'ai peur que dans quelque temps, le major et moi n'allions plus très bien »

« …. »

Silence.

« Major ? Major ? » Miller avait apparemment reprit la radio.

« Oui Miller ! »

« Comme je vous disais Teyla manque dans les rangs. Carson est retourné auprès des blessés à l'infirmerie qui ne pouvaient pas bouger. »

« Qu'indiquent les capteurs ? » demanda John.

« Bien vu que dans votre partie l'énergie ne fonctionne plus on nous indique rien. Mais le reste de la cité semble vide aussi. »

« je vois, nous partons à la recherche de Teyla. » lâcha John, tremblant d'inquiétude.

Il éteignit la radio et poussa un soupir. La lampe que je braquais sur le sol vint éclairer le visage de John, qui était ravagé par l'inquiétude. Il s'approcha et me donna un coup dans la main pour faire dévier la trajectoire de la lampe.

« En route » me dit-il.

Il me distança. J'essayai de le suivre tant bien que mal. Il avait la petite lampe de son arme pour s'éclairer. Et moi j'éclairais son dos pour ne pas le perdre de vue, ce qui semblait impossible vu l'obscurité oppressante qui nous entourait. Je serrai plus fort le biberon que je tenais dans ma main. J'entendis un bruit étouffé derrière moi. Je me retournai. Tremblante. Je laissai le Major continuer son chemin et rebroussai le mien. Je faisais danser la lumière de lampe un peu partout. Jusqu'à ce que le faisceau éclairât le corps de Teyla. Elle était au sol appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée, les jambes tendue et un peu écartées. Elle était inconsciente. J'accourus vers elle. Son pouls battait normalement.

« Teyla…Teyla ? ».

Mais rien. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Je la secouai un peu. Mais toujours rien. J'entendis des coups de feu. Je me retournai vivement, ils paraissaient lointain. John ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Restez auprès de Teyla où aller voir si Sheppard avait besoin d'aide. Je décidai de rester près de l'athosienne. Je criais : »Major ! Major ! Venez ! Vite ».

Je pleurais désormais. Teyla qui ne voulait pas répondre, John qui devait sûrement être en danger. J'étais seule. J'entendis des pas. Quelqu'un courait dans notre direction. Je me relevai près à défendre Teyla. Je pris la lampe et éclairai le couloir. C'était John. Il avait sans doute entendu mes cris. Il n'avait plus son arme et son visage état parcouru d'une coupure récente et qui saignait. Il vit Teyla dans cet état et tomba à genou près d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux.

« Major, elle est vivante...mais vous qu… »

John se retourna vivement et me lança un regard noir.

« Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour elle… »

« Non je vous assure, j'étais prête à la défendre mais quand je suis… »

« Taisez-vous ! » hurla-t-il. « Je ne veux plus vous entendre, vous pouvez aller au Diable… »

Je mis ma main devant la bouche. Mes larmes redoublèrent, qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi ? Jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un faire ça à Teyla. Il se leva et m'arracha la lampe des mains. Il éclaira le visage de Teyla et essaya de la réveiller. Je reculai doucement à petits pas. Tout à coup je sentis une pression sur ma hanche. Comme un bras qui m'entourait la taille et pressait fort. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais on me mit un linge sur la bouche et le nez. Je respirai un tranquillisant. Ma main se détendit et lâcha le biberon. Puis le noir.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005**

J'attendais, triste dans la salle d'embarcation. On m'avait remis Sarah dans les bras. Personne ne voulait se charger d'elle. Tout le monde rouspétait contre Miller et sa bande. Il faut dire qu'on nous avait fait sortir de nos quartiers en catastrophe. Il était 2 heures du matin. Le bébé avait réussi à dormir contre moi malgré mon anxiété. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour Elizabeth et Teyla. John était quelqu'un de fort mais les deux femmes pouvaient être plus désemparées que lui. Depuis la communication radio qui s'était passée il y a peu près quarante-cinq minutes, nous n'avions plus reçus de signe de vie des 3 personnes concernées. Nous ne connaissions même pas l'identité de l'agresseur ou bien des agresseurs rien ne nous dit qu'il était tout seul. Il avait mis Kate en sale état en tout cas. Je n'avais pas le cœur à essayer de voir les problèmes de la cité pour une fois je m'effaçais devant Zelenka et ses compères. Tout à coup nous entendîmes un bruit venant des générateurs. Ils se remettaient en marche. John et les deux femmes ne devraient plus être dans le noir. Si Sarah ne dormait pas contre moi je me serais précipité pour les rejoindre. Personne ne le fit. Interdiction formelle de sortir de la salle d'embarcation tant qu'ils ne sont pas de retour. Nous attendîmes une bonne demi-heure avant de voir la porte de la salle d'embarcation s'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais pas voir. Tout le monde me gâchait la vue mais au fur et à mesure on se poussait en baissant la tête. Et là je vis John portant Teyla, inconsciente. Miller était à mes côtes. Je lui remis Sarah. Il la prit maladroitement mais il la garda sans rechigner. Je courus vers John. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Les yeux mouillés. Elizabeth où était-elle ? Les infirmiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent Teyla dans un brancard. Le reste de l'expédition put regagner ses quartiers pour finir la nuit dans un bon lit. John allait suivre l'équipe médicale mais je lui barrai la route.

« Elizabeth ? Où est-elle ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sheppard me tendit le biberon. Je le pris croyant m'effondrer. Lizzy…John me mit une main sur l'épaule.

« gardez espoir McKay, nous ne savons pas où elle. Ne la prenez pas pour morte ».

Il s'en alla. Je voulus le questionner plus, après tout elle était avec lui ! C'était lui qu'il l'avait accompagnée ! Il n'avait même pas su la protéger ! Il avait préféré Teyla ! C'était dégueulasse. Miller me rendit Sarah. Je retournai dans les appartements de Lizzy. Je couchai la petite sans difficulté et je me remis sur l'ordinateur portable. Peut-être une anecdote concernant ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était notée. J'ouvris l'ordinateur.

_Chapitre 4 : Espoir, 2007._

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, Chef d'Atlantis, 2010 (date où fut écrit le texte)**

Je ne regrettais finalement pas d'avoir enfilé un short. Dès notre arrivée sur Espoir nous pûmes ressentir la chaleur brûlante de midi. Ford faisait moins le fier désormais. Il crevait de chaud, un peu plus et j'aurais parié qu'il allait se mettre en boxer. Comment décrire le paysage. Il y en avait pas. Quand nous arrivâmes sur Espoir, je parcourus quelques mètres avant que Ronon mît une main sur mon ventre pour me stopper.

« Attention ! Regardez en bas ».

Je suivis son conseil et fut prise de vertiges. En effet si j'avais fait un pas de plus, je serais tombée dans le vide. Ce qui nous entouraient ? que des nuages et le ciel. En bas des nuages aussi et des brumes. On ne pouvait rien distinguer. Seule la partie de la portes des étoiles était claire. Je me tournai vers Rodney. Il pianotait fiévreusement sur ses appareils. Il releva la tête voyant mon regard insistant :

« Oui, Oui Elizabeth. Cette planète est composée à 75 de gaz et d'atmosphère.. »

« Bien et on va le trouver où ce chantier comme ça ? » s'impatienta John.

« Vous pouvez toujours vous faire pousser des ailes » répliqua Rodney.

Teyla Ronon et Ford regardaient le vide en essayant de comprendre comment la porte avait pu arriver là. Il y avait juste 800 mètres entre cette dernière-qui était posée sur une plate-forme, et le vide. Je décidai de passer derrière la porte. Je parcourus 500 mètres seule avant de découvrir deux jumpers stationnés l'un à côtés de l'autre.

« Venez voir ! » criai-je.

Ils accoururent, et furent étonnés de trouver ces vaisseaux si familiers.

« Laissez tomber les ailes »dit pensivement McKay.

Je levai les yeux et poussai un cri de surprise. Teyla en entendant m'imita et poussa le même cri. Eh haut un immense vaisseaux construit par les Anciens auquel était attaché un satellite de défense. J'étais émerveillée. Rodney lui allait s'évanouir, avions-nous vu vaisseau plus gracieuse, plus beau et plus puissant au cours de notre existence. C'était là l'apogée de la technologie ancienne. John montra l'exemple en se dirigeant vers le jumper. Nous montâmes à bord. Je me mis à ses côtés sur le siège du co-pilote pour mieux distinguer ce qui nous entourait. Nous contournâmes le vaisseau des Ancien sous le regard avide de Rodney qui ne voulait qu'une chose, le démonter et le remonter. Nous parcourûmes à peu près 20 kilomètres dans les airs, en voyant les nuages et le ciel. Avant de tomber sur le dit chantier. C'était une cité dans les airs. Elle était posée sur un Rocher flottant qui faisant au moins 15 fois la taille d'Atlantis. Nous pûmes apercevoir de notre position, de la verdure et des bâtiments. Autour de cette cité, trois autres immense vaisseau Anciens étaient stationnés.

« C'est bizarre » dis-je.

« Quoi », fit John.

« On dirait que le temps est arrêté… »murmurai-je.

Sheppard fonça sur la cité. Quand nous fûmes percutés par une vague d'énergie…

_Chapitre 5 : Sosie Futuriste au lendemain d'hier._

**Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je relevai la tête car j'étais allongée sur le sol. L'endroit où j'étais ne me disait rien. Je m'assis. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je me recroquevillai, j'avais mal à la tête. I l ou elle ne m'avait pas encore aperçu. Je glissai derrière le lit pour me cacher. J'entendis SA voix.

« Elizabeth où êtes-vous? »

Je tremblais, assis derrière le lit. J'essayai de retenir ma respiration. Les pas de la femme, car la voix était bien féminine, se rapprochèrent. Et je doutais maintenant de l'identité de la personne tellement cela paraissait impossible. J'allais jusqu'au balcon à quatre pattes. Et de là j vis l'océan, mais j'étais complètement à l'autre bout de la cité. J'ouvris grands mes yeux et mis une main sur ma bouche. Une présence derrière moi, je me retournai mais à peine voulus-je entre voir le visage de ma ravisseuse que cette dernière me gifla.

« 9a vous apprendra à me jouer ces tours, Docteur Weir ! »

Je tournai lentement ma tête, tenant ma joue, rouge et douloureuse.

« Non…non.. »murmurai-je.

Debout en me toisant fièrement, Teyla me narguait avec un horrible rictus au visage. Enfin, Teyla, plus toute jeune. Elle devait avoir 10 années de plus, car ses cheveux étaient plus longs et parcourus de quelques cheveux blancs. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins forte et musclée. Je me relevai péniblement. Elle m'empoigna par la gorge.

« Vous allez nous rendre Sarah… »

Je suffoquais et arrivai à prononcer quelques mots.

« Ne touchez pas à ma fille… »

Elle me jeta au loin, ma tête se cogna violemment, je crus un instant que j'allais perdre connaissance. Elle s'approcha de moins, le regard brûlant.

« Je vous croyais une amie fidèle Elizabeth ! »

« je le suis toujours.. » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« aujourd'hui peut-être mais demain…vous ignorez tout du futur ! »

« Je sais que Sarah est mon enfant ! »

« En effet ! vous êtes sa mère… »

Je tâtais de mes mains le sol, mes doigts heurtèrent une barre en fer. Je ne savais par quels moyen elle était arrivée ici mais je l'empoignai fermement. Et de toutes mes forces je tapai dans le ventre de Teyla, cette dernière se plia en deux sous la douleur. Je la contournai et sortit de la chambre. J'entendais ses hurlements :

« Vous ne payez rien pour attendre ! Nous voulons ce bébé ! »

je continuai de courir, les larmes balafrant mes joues.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005**

On entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, je refermai en hâte l'ordinateur portable. Il était 3h30 du matin. Et l'équipe d'Espoir fût percutés par une vague d'énergie. John vint près de moi.

« dépêchez-vous Rodney nous avons peu de temps, si nous voulons retrouver Elizabeth c'est maintenant ou jamais ».

« Qu'a dit Teyla ». demandai-je frustré.

« Teyla est toujours dans le coma ».

Je ne regrettais pas pour autant mes propos. John me lança un regard noir avant de me mettre un P-90 dans les mains. Il se retourna et regarda le lit d'Elizabeth. Il y vit Sarah. Je l'entendis murmurer

« C'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu appeler ma fille Sarah… »

Il se ressaisit et me fit un geste pour me dire qu'on partait. Dehors un petit commando nous accueillit. Il était formé de : Ford, Miller, Zelenka et Carson. Les deux derniers avaient encore les yeux gonflés et rouges. Ils avaient dû être tirés de leur sommeil. Sheppard lança un regard à Zelenka, ce dernier ne remarqua rien, alors Miller lui enfonça son coude dans les côtés.

« ah oui, de l'autre côté de la cité nous avons repéré deux points de vie. L'un d'eux à une empreinte bio métrique de Wraith ».

Je n'attendis même pas la fin du discours tchèque. Je fonçai vers le premier télé transporteur que je voyais. Ils me rejoignirent. Zelenka appuya lourdement sur l'endroit de la cité où il avait vu les deux signes de vie. En quelques secondes nous fûmes sur les lieux. John regardait son émetteur.

« Ils sont très éloignés, mais le Wraith à l'air de suivre Lizzy. Venez c'est par là. »

Nous courûmes. Puis nous entendîmes un cri. C'était Elizabeth. Zelenka se cacha derrière Carson qui se cacha derrière Miller. Sheppard regarda son capteurs en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il l'a rattrapée… »

je lui arrachai le capteur des main et courut pour essayer de sauver Lizzy. Je me foutais qu'ils me suivaient ou non, ce qui importait c'était Weir. Je débouchai sur un couloir, au bout Lizzy était à terre en train de se protéger la tête avec son bras. Un wraith de dos levai sa main. Je tirai une fois. Le wraith sursauta et se retourna. Je découvris avec horreur que c'était Teyla…mais en plus vieille. John et les autres me rejoignirent. Sheppard laissa tomber son arme tellement il était surpris.

« ne tirez pas !» cria-t-il.

Teyla s'approchai dangereusement. Je reculai. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à ma personne. Elle vint vers John et le gifla tellement fort qu'il tomba par terre. Miller ne pouvait rien faire, c'était Teyla qui allait lui tirer dessus ? On aurait du emmener Bates. Carson et moi eûmes le même réflexe celui d'aller secourir Elizabeth. Elle était tremblante à Terre, les larmes lui ravageant le visage. Son pull était à moitié déchiré et on pouvait voir des marque de griffures. Je m'accroupis auprès d'elle. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle poussai un cri de douleur. Carson me poussa pour le laisser faire son boulot.

« Elle a une ou deux côté cassées et ses plaies sont profondes. »

j'entendis un coup de feu. Je me retournai, Teyla avait tiré sur Miller qui était à terre a présent. John était inconscient au sol et Zelenka terrorisé. L'athosienne courut vers nous. Je braquai mon arme sur elle, mes mains tremblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à tirer. Elle me bouscula et s'enfuit.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

J'étais allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie. La salle où j'étais remplaçait désormais la salle de briefing. J'avais l'impression que pour les membres de l'expédition toute salle où je me trouvais étais une salle de briefing. Bon…mon humour est subtil je vous l'accorde. Bilan médical : J'avais deux côtes cassées, plusieurs hématomes gros comme des poings, et quelques plaies bien profondes. Rien de mieux pour s'endurcir. Le lit à côté de moi faisait reposer Teyla, enfin, la nôtre de Teyla, la Teyla de maintenant qui était toujours dans le coma. Et sur le lit à ma gauche était allongé Miller, qui avait fait une hémorragie. Teyla n'avait pas de blessures physiques, elle était en parfaite santé, mais dans le coma. Bizarre, bizarre. Rodney veillait toujours à mes côtés enfin quand il n'avait pas Sarah dans les pattes ou du travail au laboratoire. Après mon deuxième jour de convalescence, il vint m'apporter le bébé, elle dormait sur ma poitrine. Nous essayions de trouver une réponse à ce mystère.

« Donc apparemment le jumper où se trouvait Sarah ne comportait pas seulement, Rodney et Elizabeth. Sinon d'où aurait pu venir Teyla ? » réfléchit tout haut John.

« Elle voulait le bébé… »dis-je encore une fois en regardant le bout de chou qui dormait contre moi.

« Oui d'accord, mais… »

« Rodney j'ai soif, pouvez-vous m'apporter de l'eau »demandai-je.

« Bien entendu ».

Je ne faisais pas attention à John qui faisait le maximum pour rattraper sa faute. Il m'avait presque insultée, il m'avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Etait-ce là l'amitié dont je lui avais fait part ? Je lui vouais désormais une énorme rancune. Il aurait fallu quelque chose de gros très gros pour que je le pardonnasse. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de l'incident qui s'était passé avant mon enlèvement et agressions. En ma qualité de chef de l'expédition j'aurais pu mettre Sheppard aux arrêts. Mais assez de malheurs pour aujourd'hui, je mettais cela sur le compte de l'émotion, un trop d'émotion alors. Carson s'occupait personnellement de moi, se faisant doux et sévère pour les petits dérapage, comme se mettre debout.

John lâcha un soupir. Il savait pertinemment que je ne lui pardonnerai pas de sitôt et peut-être jamais. J'avais eu un vrai choc en entendant ses paroles, et je continue de croire qu'il les pensait ce jour-là. Rodney revint, il observa le silence austère qui régnait entre le major et moi. Enfin austère de mon côté et gêné du côté de ce dernier. Il poussa un peu John qui s'était approché de moi et me tendit le verre d'eau. Délicatement je le pris et bus pour ne pas réveiller Sarah. Pourquoi Teyla la voulait-elle ? et qui était ce « nous » ? Elle n'était donc pas seule sur Atlantis...il fallait trouver les intrus. C'était la théorie qu'était en train d'exposer Bates.

« Voyons Bates, Teyla viens du futur. Elle est sur son terrain, ils ont peut-être tout découvert sur Atlantis, elle connaît des endroits de la cité que nous ignorions. Peut-être une autre salle de Jumper. « Ils » pourraient très bien trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Il faut protéger la petite…. »exposai-je.

« Vous n'avez pas tort Elizabeth, nous devons d'abord protéger Sarah »me soutint Rodney.

« Justement, mettons au point une stratégie. Le bébé pourrait servir d'appât » proposa John.

Je lui lançai un regard de haine.

« Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie de ce bébé que nous connaissons à peine et qui est innocent »répliqua Bates.

Je l'aurais embrassé.

« Innocent nous n'en savons rien ! C'est pour ce motif qu'Elizabeth et Teyla se sont fait agresser ! » dit John en haussant le ton.

« Mais arrêtez ! Elle n'a que 9 mois, qu'est-ce que l'aurais bien pu faire ? Les faits sont là, Teyla n'a aucune lésions graves, aucune séquelles ! Regardez l'état du Dr. Weir ! Elle a failli frôler un traumatisme crânien ! Teyla a de grandes chances de se réveiller dans quelques jours en parfaite santé. Combien de temps Elizabeth devra-t-elle être allongée sur ce lit ! »s'emporta McKay.

Sheppard se tut. Il baissa la tête. Rodney avait raison au fond. Je caressai machinalement la tête de Sarah qui malgré la dispute des deux hommes continuait son sommeil. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre conscience John, je sortirai assez vite de l'infirmerie. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi Rodney je sortirai assez vite de l'infirmerie. Enfin…je l'espérais. Sheppard alla au chevet d'Emmagan. Et Rodney put me conter le récit sur la planète Espoir. Je hochai la tête doucement quand il eut terminé. C'était impressionnant. Sarah se réveilla en pleurs. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine et arrêta ses petits sanglots.

« Bon ben…je dois retourner au labo. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Elizabeth. »

« Bien non pas pour l'instant merci ».

Il allait partir mais la petite se retourna et tendit ses bras vers lui en prononçant des « Pa…pa… ». McKay se passa une main derrière la tête un peu gêné. Sarah avait les yeux brillants et mouillés. Rodney tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour apercevoir Carson. Sa nouvelle stratégie était de refiler mamzelle notre bébé futur au médecin écossais. Qui n'en voulait jamais mais qui finissait toujours pas céder. Hélas pas de Carson donc pas de médecin écossais. Il fut obligé de prendre Sarah qui désormais gazouillait et bavant de contentement sur son épaule. Il partit en me lançant un regard désespéré.

Il faisait nuit noire. L'infirmerie était vide. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Miller était sortit hier. Teyla avait été transférée dans sa chambre vu qu'il ne lui fallait aucun soin médical. Je restais seule dans cet austère endroit. Je tendis ma main et alluma la lampe de chevet. Je sursautai, un visage…d'homme, qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Son regard était ému, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour me signaler de me taire. Il passa une main douce et chaude sur mon front et mes cheveux. Je le regardai terrorisée. Ce regard clair et perçant, ses rides imprégnées au coin des yeux.

« John… »murmurai-je.

« Oui Elizabeth, c'est bien moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal ».

Il me tutoyait. Je gardai le silence et tournai ma tête.

« Je ne suis pas seul…Teyla et d'autres personnes sont ici… »

« Comment…. »

« Il y a 1 ans dans un autre endroit de la cité nous avons une autre salle comportant trois jumpers et deux jumpers temporaux. Toi et Rodney aviez pris le premier. Teyla, moi et d'autres avions pris le second pour vous rattraper. »

« D'autres ? »demandai-je angoissée.

John haussa les épaules.

« j'ignore leur identité. Mais ce ne sont pas des tendres. Teyla fait partie des leurs désormais. »

« Pourquoi » soufflai-je.

« Pour le bébé que tu as mis au monde. Ces gens-là en ont après les Anciens. Et le tien en est un. »

« Pardon ? Le mien ,je ne suis pas seule à l'avoir conçu. » m'exclamai-je doucement.

Sheppard lâcha un juron.

« Oui, le père est censé être Rodney. Mais les médecins en doutent, car Rodney n'a pas le gène ATA originel pour que la petite est une si grande faculté génétique au point d'être un Ancien traits pour traits. »

« qui cela pourrait-il être ? »demandai-je pour moi même, m'attendant à ne pas recevoir de réponse.

En effet je n'en eus pas. Sheppard garda le silence. La mine triste, le visage blême. Cela faisait depuis quatre mois que nous étions sur Atlantis…et avec ces histoires j'aurai cru que cela faisait depuis 10 ans. John attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec.

« Je te protégerai, toi et Sarah. Je veux que ce soit la dernière chose que je fais avant de retourner en enfer ».

« Mais vous ne pouvez restez ici John ! Si l'autre John s'en apercevra hein ? En venant tous comme des sauvages vous avez déjà modifier le court du temps ! partez, nous avons déjà beaucoup à faire avec les Wraiths. »

« Dans le futur votre problème sera également le problème des Wraiths. Il se passera des choses dont tu n'imagine même pas l'ampleur. Pire que l'apocalypse. Crois-moi, profiter des Wraiths autant que vous le pouvez. Car dans le futur vous prierez pour qu'ils soient plus nombreux et plus féroces »

« Partez John. »

« Je resterai auprès de toi ».

il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il était vraiment fatigué. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau nue. Je tendis la main et éteignit la lampe.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveiller par un vrai vacarme. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je poussai un cri de surprise. Des militaires entouraient mon lit en pointant de leur arme sur ma poitrine. Je baissai les yeux pour voir que Sheppard du Futur dormait toujours contre moi. Notre John arriva, releva l'homme brusquement et le retourna pour voir son visage. Il le lâcha immédiatement. C'était le face à face entre John et John que je redoutais tant. Rodney arriva aussi avec Sarah dans les bras, cette dernière essayai d'attraper les P-90 des hommes. Il s'approcha de moi en regardant ébahi les deux John. Sheppard du futur vit arriver Sarah dans les bras de Rodney, il se retourna et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Rodney recula d'un pas l'air de dire « Cours toujours ». Notre John cria :

« Amenez-le en cellule et laissez-moi seul avec lui. Et puis désertez immédiatement les lieux c'est une infirmerie ici ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

Quelques heures après, Rodney arriva avec l'ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur ses genoux et commença à lire.

_Chapitre 5 : Une cité…un dormata…_

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien en chef de la base Atlantis , 2010:**

Ma tête percuta un petit compartiment. Teyla tomba, Ronon essaya de la rattraper. Ford était mort de chaud assit par terre dans un coin sombre du vaisseau. Elizabeth se cogna violemment la tête contre le tableau de bord et John lâcha un instant les commandes. Voilà ce qui arriva quand nous fûmes percutés par la vague d'énergie. Je finis de me frotter la tête et manipulai fiévreusement mes appareils. C'était une vague temporelle…et elle allait être suivi d'au moins trois autres. Ce fut le cas, elle étaient plus violentes. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'avertir les autres. Teyla tomba par terre dans les bras de Ronon qui voulait la protéger. Je m'étais accroché solidement à une barre, Ford était déjà par terre agonisant. John se maintenait du mieux qu'il put. Lizzy, elle, se rencogna la tête plus violemment…elle saignait désormais. A la troisième vague, elle perdit connaissance. Puis tout se calma, Ronon et Teyla étaient à terre, ils ne bougeaient guère attendant une prochaine secousse, Aiden était couvert de sueur mais bien vivant. J'avais quelques coupures. John lui avait le poignet cassé et Elizabeth était toujours inconsciente.

"Mckay remplacez-moi ! » ordonna John.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Taisez-vous ! Mon poignet gauche est cassé, vous devez piloter à ma place. Je m'occupe du dr. Weir. »me coupa-t-il.

Je me pliai, il n'y avait rien à redire. Tremblant je pris les commandes pendant que Sheppard prenait le pouls de Lizzy. Teyla et Ronon s'étaient relevés. Emmagan s'occupait d'hydrater le pauvre Major Ford, et Dex soignait ses légères blessures. Le Colonel donna lentement de l'eau à Weir, elle se réveilla doucement pendant que je faisais route vers l'immense cité-volante. Teyla qui avait fini avec Aiden, prit une trousse médicale et vint bander la tête d'Elizabeth pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Nous approchions désormais des vaisseaux Anciens. Ces derniers s'éclairèrent. Un passage dans le rocher s'ouvrit et nous pûmes entrer. Je stabilisait le jumper tant bien que mal. Nous réussîmes à descendre. Ronon et John aidaient Elizabeth à marcher pendant que Teyla soutenait Ford. Je marchais devant les yeux rivés sur mon capteur. La cité avait la même structure qu'Atlantis mais en plus grande et avec des jardins et du vide à la place de l'océan. A la seule différence, l'énergie y abondait. Je pris un télé-porteur et nous arrivâmes à la salle de contrôle, immense et lumineuse. Je vérifiais sur la console centrale, tout était en ordre. L'énergie remplissait à bloc les générateurs. Je me tournai vers John et les autres.

« parfait, nous pouvons utiliser un dormata pour soigner Elizabeth, l'énergie est largement suffisante. Cherchons l'infirmerie. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Nous nous mîmes en marche. Nous traversions les couloirs qui brillaient d'une lumière presque surnaturelle. Les plantes étaient luxuriantes et parcouraient les murs faisant là une décoration bien plus sublime que celle que proposait les maigres végétaux d'Atlantis. Ford reprenait peu à peu ses esprit, Teyla le blâma sur son manque de précaution vis-à-vis de la chaleur, apparemment ce pauvre Aiden s'était permis de prévenir les autres mais était largement à côté de la plaque en venant ici. Enfin le major subissait les remarques de l'athosienne avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après tout il était vivant ! John et Ronon gardait un silence morbide. Oh oui pour être fâchés, ils l'étaient. Sans doute à cause de Teyla…de toute façon cela ne me regardait pas. A l'approche de Sheppard il était clair que certains appareils se manifestaient plus violemment. Il y a un an, Carson avait découvert que le gène ATA de John était similaire à celui des Anciens à 88 contrairement aux autres porteurs comme lui-même ou O'Neill qui n'était similaires qu'à 63. Et la thérapie touchait seulement les 55. Mais bon ça restait quand même du gêne ATA et 1 de ressemblance suffirait à enclencher n'importe quel appareil, mais peut-être pas au même degré de maniement.

Ce qui était bizarre dans cette cité-là était que j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions pas seuls. Bon okay, peut-être de la paranoïa…ou bien j'ai trop regardé X-Files…Quoi parce que je n'étais pas courageux ? Comment ça ? Moi ? Vous rigolez j'espère…Je marchais devant, plongé dans me pensées quand la voix de Ronon retentit derrière moi.

« McKay, il y a des dormata ici »

Je me retournai, toute l'équipe SAUF moi était devant une porte à 10 mètres derrière. Je retournai sur mes pas un peu grognon...ils avaient trouvé une salle de dormata avant moi. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce sombre, qui s'éclaira. Je ne savais pas où on se trouvait, mais il y avait un dormata au centre de la pièce et le plafond était une coupole à travers laquelle on voyait le ciel et les nuages blancs. John me poussa du coude, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'Elizabeth ne tiendrait pas. Il posa cette dernière sur le dormata. Il se tourna vers moi….ah ben ! forcément Môssieur avec ses grands air de héros. Mais il ne savait même pas se servir de ce dormata. La belle-affaire ! La belle jambe que cela lui faisait. Je lui rendis son coup de coude et lui fit un regard qui lui montrait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était diplômé des hautes universités canadienne en astrophysique. Il fallait en jeter un peu pour garder mon respect et mon autorité. Il céda mais plus comme « bon okay mais dépêchez-vous d'activité cette chose ». J'allais le faire, mais bien pour Lizzy qui se trouvait à l'intérieur dans un état critique. Ronon toussa d'impatience et interrompit notre conversation muette et visuelle. Il toussa une seconde fois pour nous faire comprendre qu'on allait pas passer la nuit dans cette salle à écouter les petits « noiseaux ». Je frôlai la console de commandes. Il me suffit d'une fois et le dormata s'activa brusquement sous mon regard ahuri. CA c'était pas normal. Teyla me jeta un regard en biais. John qui n'avait qu'un petit pois dans la tête crut cela parfaitement normal. Ronon surveillait Ford à cause de je ne sais plus quelle blague que ce dernier avait lâché à l'égard du runner. J'essayai discrètement de re-frôler la console mais rien n'y fit. Le corps d'Elizabeth fut parcouru par des lumières vives, sûrement de l'énergie. Cependant de l'énergie à l'état pur ! cela n'allait pas ! Cela allait la tuer ! J'ouvris le dormata et essayai de la sortir de là. Mais ce fut mon corps qui servit de pôle à l'énergie. Je subis une décharge assez brève et m'évanouis.

_Chapitre 6 : Sosies passés, d'hier au lendemain _

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Je posai une main sur le dos de l'écran et refermai l'ordinateur. Je voulais garder le suspens. Rodney comprit, il posa l'ordinateur sur le comptoir et me prit doucement la main, il la retira aussitôt.

« Eh bien on dirait que c'est chacun notre tour… »dit-il doucement.

« Oui, mais c'est toujours moi qui trinque au fond ! » m'exclamai-je en riant, ce qui me valut un rictus de douleur qui n'échappa à Mckay.

« Vous devriez éviter de rire… »

« C'est sûr, avec une ou deux côtes cassées, rire ne sera pas mon passe-temps favori. Ah quoique je pourrai approfondir l'expression « mourir de rire »… »lâchai-je ironiquement.

« Enfin, je pense que le dormata vous a soigné au fond…et que moi…. »

« Et que vous, vous mourrez en héros. Vous êtes morts en me sauvant la vie ! De quoi faire pâlir John de jalousie » pouffai-je. Le visage de mon interlocuteur s'illumina et il sourit d'un sourire rare. Que je ne verrai sans doute plus sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a John ? » m'interpella une voix.

Je levai la tête, Sheppard venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Quand on parlait du loup. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du chevet saluant brièvement McKay. Je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il portait Sarah dans les bras. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux qui devaient avoir la forme d'un point d'interrogation pendant que Rodney le regardait plus furax qu'autre chose. John sourit un peu gêné :

« Ah, oui euh…je passai près des appartements du dr. Mckay quand j'entendis les cris de la petite. Et ben…. »

Il regarda le yeux de McKay qui brûlaient de fureur.

« Et je suis venu vous le rendre ! » finit-il précipitamment en me refilant vite fait bien fait le bébé qui eu un hoquet de surprise et qui se calma vite contre ma poitrine en suçant son pouce. Rodney se cala confortablement dans son siège l'air de dire « Valait mieux pour vous ». Moi, je mourrais d'envie d'interroger Sheppard sur son autre lui qui venait du futur !

« il est mort… »me répondit-il.

Mon regard se voilà de tristesse. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

« Je voulais l'interroger mais il a eu une sorte de crise cardiaque…et il est tombé sur la table… »déglutit John. C'est vrai que c'était pas trop top de voir son soi futur mourir de façon brutal devant ses yeux.

« Carson et deux légistes s'occupent de l'exam. pour voir les causes du décès. J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus su ce qu'il vous a dit hier. »

C'était à mon tour de déglutir. Je regardais à tour de rôle John et Rodney, Rodney et John. Sheppard se transformait en détective, et bien non Sherlock Holmes, je ne vous dirais rien. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je fis mine d'être fatiguée. En fait j'étais vraiment fatiguée….j'avais envie de dormir. L'appareil qui mesurait ma tension fit un « biiiiiiiiiip » très aigu. John ouvrit grands ses yeux et Rodney sursauta. Beckett qui devait être dans la pièce à côté accourut. Quelle efficacité ! Il prit Sarah, la refila à McKay et dit à tout le monde de « dégager ». Je le regardai. Il me sourit :

« Alors Dr. Weir on veut faire une chute de tension. »

« Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Où sont vos plateaux repas, de ce matin, de ce midi et d'hier soir ? » demanda-t-il m'attendant au tournant.

« Je n'avais pas très faim et…. »me défendis-je.

« Elizabeth ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous devez manger ! »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse. Il défit les boutons de ma chemise et m'ausculta. J'ouvris la bouche à sa demande….c'était un peu rébarbatif. Il calma les appareils. Il voulut me donner un calmant mais je l'arrêtai vivement.

« Non »

« Si Elizabeth. Vous faîtes de l'anémie! Il faut que je vous donner un peu de vitamines. »

« Il n'y en a pas sous forme de cachet ? » demandai-je en regardant la seringue de l'écossais.

« Euh bien non, pour des raisons de durée…les cachets se périment vite. Soyez raisonnable. » dit-il

« Carson, je vous ai dit non ! C'est un ordre de votre supérieur vous m'entendez ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état d'exiger quoique se soit ! Si vous ne manger pas je vous mets sous perfusion ! » me menaça-t-il en criant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. John et Rodney qui étaient un peu plus loin restaient muets. Seuls Ford qui les avait rejoints se moquait discrètement. Je reportai mon regard sur Beckett. A ce moment les jolis étangs bleu qu'il avait à la place des yeux se transformèrent en torrents de lave. Je fermai les paupières. La tête me tournai…

« Elizabeth répondez…vous êtes toute blanche… »dit Carson en me prenant la main.

Je repris mes esprits. Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Amenez la perfusion. » trancha-t-il.

C'était injuste.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Carson arrêta enfin de s'agiter autour d'Elizabeth qui avait désormais les mains parcourues de fils creux. Beckett était pas du genre à rigoler, maintenant je le savais. Lizzy était sous perfusion. La pauvre…je m'approchai, Sarah bavait dans mon cou. Elizabeth porta un regard bovin sur moi. Comment résister à ces yeux de biche….je soupirai. Elle tendit ses bras et prit la petite. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur le front de cette dernière avant de retourner à mon labo. Quand je sortis de l'infirmerie John m'attrapa par le bras :

« Teyla s'est réveillée. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »demandai-je.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la-dedans ? » répliquai-je agacé.

« Vous allez venir avec moi ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le suivis. Quel malheureux ! Décidément il s'en prenait plein le cerveau avec Teyla. Enfin bon, je jouais avec mes doigts tout le long du trajet. Encore ENFIN, nous arrivâmes devant les quartiers de l'athosienne. John ouvrit la porte. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait rien distinguer. Je me cognai le pied contre un objet non identifié et je lâchai un petit cri. John se retourna vivement vers moi, heureusement dans le noir je ne pus voir la tête qu'il faisait sinon j'aurais fait des cauchemars. Pourquoi la lumière ne s'allumait-elle pas ? Nous possédions tous deux le gène ATA pourtant ! Doucement nous nous mîmes de chaque côté du lit de Teyla, cette dernière esquissa un mouvement de la tête. Je n'arrivai pas bien à la voir.

« John…. »

« Je suis là Teyla, comment allez-vous ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête…mon agresseur ne m'a pas loupé. Je crois qu'il m'a administré une dose de sédatif d'après ce que je me rappelle. » murmurait Teyla d'une voix étrange.

« Oui, heureusement vous n'avez pas de séquelles graves. »ajouta John.

« Pas comme Elizabeth » répliquai-je assez durement.

« Elle va bien j'espère ? » s'empressa de demander Emmagan.

« Mouais… »grognai-je entre mes dents.

« Oui mais elle est vivante McKay ! » s'exclama Sheppard visiblement agacé par mon comportement.

« Bien… »

Il s'ensuit un long silence, je doutais à présent. Je me levai et tripotais le boîtier de commande à la porte de la chambre. La lumière revint, on avait coupé une connexion. John se leva brusquement, je revins près de lui et sursautai également. Teyla était vieille, elle devait avoir 10 années de plus, avec quelques rides et des mèches blanches. John lui la reconnut rapidement…l'agresseur. Il sortit son arme et la pointa vers elle.

« John ! Arrêtez ! Que faîtes-vous ? »demanda Teyla effrayée.

« Ne bougez pas ? Où avez vous mis Teyla ? » cria John.

« Mais je SUIS Teyla Emmagan. ».

« Je veux la mienne ! »

« Major ! »

« McKay allez appeler du renfort ! »

Je m'exécutai.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaines d'hommes, nous emmenèrent Teyla en cellule. Puis nous revînmes dans la chambre pour la fouiller. Par une fouille aléatoire, j'ouvris le placard, une autre Teyla tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa bouche et ses mains étaient bandées. Je m'empressai de la relever et de la détacher. John vint m'aider. Elle n'avait pas de bleus, rien…cela aussi c'était bizarre. A croire que Teyla était superwoman. Elle se redressa vivement. Et nous regarda d'un regard qui me glaça le sang, mais cet échange visuel ne dura qu'une demi seconde. Ensuite son regard redevint celui de Teyla Emmangan.

« Vous allez bien ?» demanda John pour changer !

« Oui…elle a voulu prendre ma place, elle m'a enfermé ici… »balbutia Teyla.

« Tout va bien maintenant » la rassura Sheppard en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien » proposai-je

« Non surtout pas ! »s'exclama-t-elle. »Je veux dire, pas la peine, mon état ne nécessite pas de soins du moins pas comme le Dr. Weir » rajouta-t-elle en esquissant l'ombre d'un rictus cruel. Mais ce fut juste une impression.

« Comment savez-vous pour le dr. Weir ? » demandai-je suspicieux.

« Je vous ai entendu dans la chambre » répondit rapidement Emmagan en suant.

« Rodney lâchez-là ! » m'ordonna John.

Je me levai frustré et partis. Je pris la direction des salles de détentions. Là-bas l'autre Teyla m'attendait. Je la baptiserai désormais Vieille Teyla. Les gardes me laissèrent passer en disant une ou deux blagues sur les scientifiques. Je pris la peine de leur répondre avec dédain et mépris en leur faisant part de mon opinion sur les militaires. Je rentrai dans la cellule. Teyla se leva, elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi :

« Pourquoi Rodney, pourquoi m'avoir enfermée ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche..

Je sortis un miroir de ma poche et lui tendis. Elle se regarda et fit tomba la glace qui se brisa en mille morceau. Elle se cacha le visage derrière les mains et se retourna pour se dissimuler à ma vue.

« Vous avez agressé Teyla et Elizabeth » dis-je simplement.

« Non non ! C'est faux ! J'étais dans le coma durant tout ce temps ! Je ne me rappelle de rien. » se défendit-elle.

« Nous avons trouvé notre Teyla dans le placard de ses appartements. Elle était attachée. Elle dit que vous l'avez séquestrée. »

« NON ! Vous m'entendez ! C'est moi qu'on a agressé. »

J'étais troublé. Pourquoi l'agresseur mettrait-il tant de bonne volonté à clamer son innocence. Ce n'était pas normal. J'allais partir quand elle m'interpella.

« Apportez-moi des habits neufs ! J'ai besoin de me changer ceux-là sont sales. »

« Bien ».

Je sortis et décidai d'aller voir Elizabeth en demandant à Bates d'apporter des habits neufs à Teyla. Il obéit avec joie. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait mettre l'athosienne en prison. Je ne savourais pas son sentiment d'euphorie. A l'infirmerie Elizabeth négociait encore avec Carson et cette fois-ci pour sortir ! Je me mis du côté de Beckett. Après cette altercation, je remarquai que Sarah n'étais pas dans les bras de Lizzy. Je fronçai les sourcils au moment où une infirmière me bouscula et déposa la petite sur la poitrine de sa « mère ». J'avais eus une seconde d'effroi pour rien. Elle avait juste besoin d'être changé. Ford arriva avec une sorte de berceau à roulettes, très ingénieux. Je déposai Sarah à l'intérieur et remerciai Aiden qui repartit en levant la main pour dire que ce n'était rien. Je pris l'ordinateur portable et le mis sur les genoux de Weir. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_Chapitre 7 : Anciens._

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef d'Atlantis, 2010 :**

Je me levai la tête lourde, je m'appuyai contre les rebords d'un…dormata ! Je regardai à mes côtés, Teyla et John s'affairaient autour du corps de Rodney. Il était inconscient. Ronon me voyant réveiller, vint vers moi.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais parfaitement en forme. Pourtant la dernière chose dont je me souvins c'était la vague d'énergie. Après plus aucun souvenirs. J'avais du perdre connaissance. J'avais eu une dernière pensée. Ford s'approcha, je lui agrippai vivement le poignet. Je regardai sa montre dernier cri : « 3/06/2007- 12 :00 : 30 – 45° ». Je levai la tête vers lui.

« Ford à quelle heure avons-nous quitté Atlantis ? »

« 12h madame »

« Regardez votre montre. »

Aiden écarquilla les yeux. Il frappa sa montre, ce n'était pas les piles, elle était à batterie solaire. Il me regarda, oui…le temps sur cette planète était figé. Une secousse vint parcourir la cité. Je m'accrochai à Ronon. Les murs tremblèrent, Teyla tomba par terre, John la rattrapa par le bras. Ford s'appuya contre le dormata. Tout redevint normal. Je questionnai Ronon :

« C'était la troisième secousse ? »

« Non la quatrième. »

« Ford regardez votre montre, quelle heure est-il ? »

« 12:01:12 Madame. Elle se remet à fonctionner. »

« Parfait. »

Avec l'aide de Ronon, je descendis un peu sauvagement du dormata. John me regarda un peu soulagé, il esquissa un geste vers moi mais se ravisa. Teyla me laissa de la place. Je m'agenouillai auprès du corps de Rodney. Je lui pris doucement la main et lui caressai le front. Teyla baissa la tête :

« On ne sent plus son pouls… »

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je sanglotais doucement. Je me penchai plus en avant sur le visage de McKay.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber, pas maintenant…cela serait injuste. »

Les deux années passées sur Atlantis avec lui défilèrent dans ma tête. Nous ne pouvions pas le perdre. Cela paraissait impossible. John posa une main sur mon épaule. Il avait détourné la tête. Lui aussi pleurait, McKay avait été un de ses meilleurs amis. Ford baissait la tête se recueillant en silence. Teyla enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Ronon, là elle laissa libre court à sa tristesse. Je reportai mon attention sur Rodney. Il ne respirait plus. Il avait voulu

me sauver. J'aurais du être à sa place. Je posai mon front sur la poitrine du canadien et pleurai encore. C'était dur de perdre des membres de l'expédition, et d'autant plus dur quand on les connaissait et quand on s'était attaché à eux. John et les autres quittèrent la salle, me laissant seule avec McKay. Il me fallait du temps pour admettre la mort de ce dernier. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui mis sa tête contre ma poitrine. O combien j'aurais voulu mourir avec lui pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette douleur. Je séchai mes larmes. Je le reposai doucement à terre. Ronon et John revinrent avec un brancard qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le jumper. Ils transportèrent le corps de McKay. Nous montâmes à bord du Jumper. John faisait route vers la porte en silence. D'ailleurs plus personne ne parlait. J'étais à l'arrière à côté de la civière. Rodney y reposait paisiblement. Je lui caressais la joue comme si cela aurait pu le ramener à la vie. Les moteurs du Jumper s'éteignirent. John jura en brisant le silence. Nous descendions en chute libre. Au moins je rejoindrai Rodney. Mais tout le monde ne partageait pas mon optimisme. Ford vint à côté de Sheppard pour le seconder.

« Nous allons nous écraser ! » cria John.

« Sur quoi ? Rodney a dit qu'il n'y avait que du gaz ! » répliqua Ronon.

« Mais Rodney n'est plus en état de dire quoique se soit ! Protégez-vous. » s'exclama Sheppard.

Il joint le geste à la parole en s'asseyant sous le tableau de bord. Il fut imiter par Aiden. Ronon aida Teyla à se mettre sous une banquette et alla sous l'autre en face. Je ne me protégeai pas, quelle importance. John me hurla quelque chose comme :

« Elizabeth ! Mettez vous à l'abri ! Vous voulez qu'on dénombre un mort de plus ! »

Je me calai dans un coin à l'arrière du vaisseau en me tenant à une barre. La descente se fit sentir. Nous allions vite et la chaleur augmentait. Si aucune fonction du vaisseau ne répondait plus, celle des boucliers également devait être hors service. Cela faisait que la coque risquait de s'enflammer. La barre que je tenais devenait brûlante. Mon visage était en sueur. Nous entendîmes un grand « splash» puis plus rien. Je consentis à ouvrir mes yeux après quelques secondes. Je fus étonnée de voir de l'eau de l'autre côté du « pare-brise ». John sortit de sa cachette, il fut aussi étonné que moi. Nous n'avions que des coupures. Ronon aida Teyla à se relever. Puis ce fut au tour de Ford de contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Nous avions plongé dans l'eau. Sheppard regardait le haut par la vitre. Il se retourna vers nous.

« Nous allons sortir et nager jusqu'à la surface… »

A peine avait-il dit cela que je lâchai un petit cri. L'eau commençait lentement à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau.

« Et Rodney ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

John regarda Ford tristement. Je devinais leur pensées. A quoi bon s'enticher d'un mort.

« Hors de question » hurlai-je « Il vient avec nous même si il est mort et même si je dois le porter sur mon dos ».

John me regarda durement avant de dire :

« Ronon vous porterez avec moi la civière, maintenant ne perdons plus de temps. »

Ford chercha une hache dans l'équipement de secours, pendant que Ronon attachait solidement le corps de Rodney sur le brancard. Ensuite Ronon prit un côté et John l'autre. Au signal du Colonel, Aiden brisa la vitre. Teyla vint me prendre la main. Je compris avec horreur qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Il y a un début à tout pour l'apprentissage. Au troisième coup, la vitre se brisa. L'eau s'infiltra. Ford sortit en premier suivit de John et Dex. Puis je pris Teyla et nous sortîmes. Je nageai, et Teyla qui s'adaptait vite imita mes gestes et ceux de Ford. Après 2 minutes d'apnée nous fîmes surface. Nous étions dans un lagon d'une eau bleue et claire. Nous regagnâmes une rive. Là, nous pûmes nous reposer. Je m'approchai du corps de Rodney qui était aussi mouiller que nous. Je le ramènerai sur Atlantis quelque fut le prix à payer. Comme les miennes, ses cendres saupoudreront Atlantis. Nous étions dans un paysage paradisiaque. L'herbe sous nos pieds était verte et douce. Les arbres d'une beauté extraordinaires. Le ciel bleu et les nuages lointains et blancs. John se décida à réagir après 5 minutes :

« Essayons de trouver une porte des Etoiles ou un moyen de retourner "Là-haut". »

Puis il se mit en marche n'attendant aucune réponse. Ronon et Aiden portèrent la civière et le suivirent. Teyla et moi-même fermions la marche. Nous marchions sous des platanes et des tilleuls, le temps était clément et la nature régnait en maître. Ecureuils et oiseaux vivaient leur vie tranquillement. Après une heure de marche dans ce paysage, nous fîmes une pause. Je m'assis contre une arbre. Au-dessus de moi un Rossignol chantait, je le secondait alors :

_« Chante Rossignol chante,_

_toi qui a le cœur gai, _

_tu as le cœur à rire moi je l'ai a pleuré,_

_J'ai perdu mon ami,_

_Sans l'avoir mérité… »_

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Teyla se tourna vers moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

« Vous devez libérer votre cœur, nous regrettons tous le Dr. McKay. Mais à quoi sert de le pleurer ? Vos larmes ne le ressusciteront pas. » me dit-elle gentiment.

« Oui…je sais mais… »

« J'ai perdu beaucoup des miens au court de ces deux dernières années, des personnes de mon peuple que je connaissais bien et qui avaient grandi avec moi. J'ai laissé mon deuil derrière moi. » reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le rossignol arrêta sa complainte et s'envola. Je me levai. Teyla avait raison. Ford faisait une sieste. Emmagan alla gentiment le réveiller. Il fallait se remettre en route. Ronon nous apporta des fruits, apparemment il était allait plus loin que nous.

« Il y a des sortes de vergers plus loin. Mais l'endroit paraît désert. Pas de traces de vie humaines. »

« Qui aurait pu planté ces vergers alors ? » demanda John.

« Ils ont poussé naturellement » lui répondit assez vivement Dex.

« Ah ben bien… »grogna Sheppard en guise de réplique.

Nous mangeâmes doucement. Le corps de McKay n'avait pas changé, on aurait dit simplement qui dormait. John suivit mon regard.

« Il ne restera pas comme ça bien longtemps…Je lui laisse une semaine avant de présenter les symptômes d'une première décomposition »me dit-il

J'avalai durement mon morceau de fruit.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »demanda Teyla, comme quoi le colonel ne finirait jamais de l'étonner.

« Expérience de la guerre oblige, sur Terre je suis resté coincé un mois avec un cadavre dans une grotte en Afghanistan. » expliqua-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, forcément, Sheppard était habitué à ce genre de situation mais pas moi. Mon rôle était d'éviter les guerres. Eviter qu'il y eut des morts. Mais depuis ma venue sur Atlantis j'avais plutôt l'impression que je m'occupais du contraire. Je regardai encore une fois ce qui nous entourait. L'idée me vint de prendre les papiers que Daniel m'avait refilés. Mais forcément ils étaient dans mon sac et mon sac était à l'intérieur du jumper. Je soupirai, nous nous remîmes en marche. En chemin j'essayais de leur expliquer ma théorie sur le système de défense de cette planète.

« Les Anciens avaient figé leur chantier dans le temps. De cette manière, la planète où il se trouvait ne pouvait être repéré par aucune technologie. Vu qu'elle était hors de l'espace temps. Mais en arrivant sur Espoir nous avons du inverser le processus, le temps s'est remis en marche… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » me demanda John.

« Que ce n'est plus q'une question de temps avant que les Wraiths nous retrouvent » répondit Teyla.

« Pire que cela Teyla…nous sommes le dernier rempart entre la Terre et les Wraiths. Mais la Terre est notre dernier rempart entre les Oris et nous. » rajoutai-je.

« Ces gens-là méprisent les Anciens ? » demanda encore une fois John.

« Exactement, s'ils tombent sur Atlantis….et les travaux sur l'élévation. Là ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils retrouvent les Anciens. » dis-je gravement.

« Là ce n'est plus de notre ressort, je croyais que le SGC s'occupait de ce problème. » grogna John.

« Oui mais le SGC croit aussi que nous nous occupons du problème des Wraiths. Mais si nous échouons et si le SGC échoue. »

« Ne parlez pas de malheur Dr. Weir. » plaisanta Ford.

Sheppard lâcha son juron favori. Et il accéléra le rythme de la marche. Je restais derrière silencieuse. Jusqu'au moment où je me retournai. Là un adolescent me regardait. Doucement j'appelai les autres, qui vinrent à mes côtés. L'adolescent nous sourit :

« Bonjour » dit-il simplement.

Jon m'envoya un bon coup de coude pour me faire rappeler que c'était moi la diplomate.

« Bonjour… »répondis-je.

« Vous êtes morts ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non…non bien sûr » répondis-je en déglutissant.

« Pourtant lui il est mort » dit-il en montrant la civière du doigt.

« Oui mais c'est le seul ».

« Alors, vous autre n'avez rien à faire ici… »

« Vous êtes un Ancien » demanda John de but en blanc.

« Non. Les Anciens sont en haut. » répondit calmement l'adolescent en pointant son doigt vers le haut.

« Alors qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je curieuse.

« Est-ce si important ? » répliqua-t-il visiblement las de nos questions. Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. Sheppard s'interposa immédiatement.

« Dites-nous qui vous êtes ! »

« Votre amie est très belle… »répondit-il en me regardant.

« S'il vous plaît, dîtes-nous au moins votre nom. » essayai-je.

« Je m'appelle Gabriel. » réfuta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Vous habitez ici ? » demanda Teyla.

« Oui, j'ai créé cet endroit tout seul. C'est le paradis. »

« A quelle race appartenez-vous ?» questionna Ronon à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas, ma race a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Les Anciens m'ont recueilli et m'ont permis de créer cet endroit. Ma race faisait parti de leur Alliance. » dit-il calmement.

« Un Asgard. » lâcha débilement Ford.

« Un Nox non ? » se risqua John.

« Non » répliquai-je effarée. « un Furling » .

"mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu et qu'on ne connaissait rien d'eux" renchérit John.

"Eh bien, voilà… » murmurai-je.

« Vous voulez retourner là-haut ? » demanda le Furling.

« Oui cela va de soi »

Gabriel se retourna, il frôla un petit bracelet qu'il portait autour du poignet, notre Jumper apparut, la vitre brisée. Toujours avec ce même bracelet, il scanna le vaisseau et la vitre cassée se reconstitua. John et Ronon prirent la civière et se dirigèrent vers le Jumper. Je m'approchai du jeune homme : « Merci » Il hocha la tête mais interpella Sheppard.

« Lui reste ici » dit-il en montrant Rodney du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je étonnée.

« Là-haut, il ne vous permettront pas de le ramener sur Atlantis. Il sera plus en sécurité ici, jusqu'à ce qu'un des Elevés se décident à venir s'occuper de son sort. »

J'écarquillai mes yeux. Laisser la dépouille de McKay ici ! Avec un inconnu aussi inconnu que sa race ! Et loin d'Atlantis. Je pensais déjà au sermon et la tête que me feraient Rodney si il pouvait ressusciter. Je souris malgré moi, un sourire empli de nostalgie et de tristesse. Gabriel le remarqua.

« Vous êtes très émotive. Au paradis, il doit y avoir des anges ? Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui…. »murmurai-je

« Vous ressemblez à un ange, si vous voulez restez auprès de votre ami. Restez ici en tant qu'ange. Mon paradis n'est pas encore parfait. Je le recherche toujours. » expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

John et Teyla suivaient notre échange dubitatifs. Je baissai les yeux un moment, peu sûre de moi. Rester ici serait tentant et sécurisant mais complètement immoral pour les personnes que j'avais promis de protéger. Je relevai la tête en fixant le Furling dans les yeux.

« Sur Terre aussi il y a des anges, et pourtant ce n'est pas le paradis. »

La regard de Gabriel se troubla fortement. Ma dernière phrase l'avait complètement désarçonné. Eh bien, c'était déjà ça de fait. Je me retournai vers mon équipe.

« Colonel au Jumper tout de suite. »dis-je d'une voix assez autoritaire.

« Tout de suite. Mais et Rodney ? »

Je détournai la tête vers le corps de mon scientifique préféré. Je retins mes larmes. Je m'approchai de lui. Je défis le collier que je portais depuis ma venue sur Atlantis et je l'attachai autour du cou de Rodney. Ensuite je déposai un baiser furtif sur son front. Enfin je me ressaisis et partis vers le Jumper pour montrer l'exemple. John et les autres ne répliquèrent pas. Ils me suivirent. A bord, Gabriel nous attendait.

« Partez vite, les Anciens s'agitent en haut. Vous avez chamboulés tous leurs projets. Ce n'est pas très bon. »

« Message compris Gaby maintenant dégage et surtout prends soin de Rodney. » renchérit vivement John.

Le Furling me lança un dernier regard d'émotion avant de disparaître. Dehors le corps de McKay n'était plus. Adieu…

_Chapitre 8 : Infantile Convoitise…_

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Je fermais l'ordinateur s'en était trop…enfin surtout pour Rodney à mes côtés qui manquait de s'évanouir. Il remarqua soudainement que j'avais arrêté ma lecture.

« Je suis…mort »

« Mais non…si…si nous avons eu un enfant ensemble, c'est que forcément vous étiez vivant. Et Le texte a été écrit en 2010 par vous et par moi, donc ç'a du être une simple erreur. »

Rodney n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il se leva.

« Je dois partir en mission. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie. Je soupirai, d'un soupir bien long et lassant. Carson qui s'affairait à côté l'entendit et vint soulager ma solitude. Il regarda d'abord le "berceau" où reposait Sarah avant de poser ses immenses yeux sur moi :

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal avec Sarah. »

« Oh ! Merci, disons qu'il a fallu s'adapter. J'aimerai pouvoir la remettre assez vite à son temps. » murmurai-je.

« J'ai fait une analyse ADN…pour…voir qui était le véritable père…enfin je me doutais bien que… »

« Les remontrances, un autre moment Beckett, le résultat » répliquai-je pleine d'espoir.

« L'ADN de Sarah est trop proche et similaire à celle des Anciens pour que je puisses déterminer si elle a lien avec un homme de la cité…vous pouvez juste comptez sur la ressemblance avec Rodney comme preuve de sa paternité » me dit-il déçu.

Je baissai mes yeux, ahurie…et bien je devrais compter sur mon propre témoignage futur. Carson posa gentiment sa main sur la mienne pour compatir à mon désarroi. Je lui souris.

« Et pour l'autopsie du Major Sheppard… »reprit-il en retirant doucement sa main.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien voilà….sous son cœur il avait une capsule de poison. On l'a déclenché à distance. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas plus que vous pourquoi on lui a implanté cette capsule. »

Je hochai la tête lentement. Il vérifia si tout allait bien puis partit. Je restais assoupie dans mes pensées un petit moment. Zelenka vint me trouver pour me faire part des rapports scientifiques établis cette journée. Il me parla longuement, m'assommant petit à petit. Au lycée je n'avais jamais vraiment été captivée par les cours de sciences. Pourquoi ç'allait commencer maintenant ? Enfin il finit sur ses doléances. Kavanagh posait des problèmes à certains scientifiques apparemment. Pourtant j'avais bien était claire ! Radek s'en alla. Sarah se réveilla. Je la pris dans mes bras étant donné que ces temps-ci Carson me permettait de m'asseoir. Elle s'apaisa contre ma poitrine. Je demandai à une infirmière qui passait si elle pouvait m'apporter le biberon rempli de lait qui dormait dans le micro-onde du self. Elle acquiesça avec un énorme sourire de blonde. Je doutais à présent qu'elle est compris ma demande. La petite jouait avec les bords de mon pull, en les mordillant, laissant une trace sombre et mouillée. Je lui caressais doucement la tête. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants…enfin…je voulais en ravoir plutôt (1). Une larme vint s'accrocher à mon œil une demi-seconde avant de disparaître. L'infirmière revint après 10 minutes avec le biberon. Je la voyais un peu plus brune désormais. Sarah but avec avidité en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta le biberon au loin et fit un gros rot, avant de se remettre à gazouiller sur mon pull. A la bonne heure ma chérie ! L'infirmerie se vidait peu à peu. Les patients n'affluaient guère, le personnel médical en profitait pour aller faire une pause. Ma chambre était désormais déserte. On ne pouvait entendre que les gazouillis du bébé. J'allais m'endormir quand on entra. Je reconnus Teyla. La notre ! Enfin ! Rodney m'avait parlé de leur mésaventure. Ils avaient réussi à enfermer mon agresseur tant mieux. Elle s'assit à mon chevet avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Elizabeth. »

Je plissai les yeux, Teyla m'appelait rarement Elizabeth.

« Bonjour Teyla… » répondis-je sans entrain.

« Heureuse de voir que vous vous rétablissez à peu près correctement » dit elle d'une voix qui me parut un peu crispée.

« Moi de même, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez pas prête de vous réveillez. » répliquai-je avec un semblant de joie dans la voix.

« Sarah va bien aussi à ce que je vois ! »

Elle regardait la petite avec avidité. Je serrai Sarah contre moi.

« Oui à merveille tout comme sa mère. » réfutai-je un peu agressive.

« Pourrais-je la porter ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper vraiment ces derniers temps. Puis il faudrait vous reposez correctement. » proposa-t-elle.

« Non merci Teyla. Son père vient dans quelques minutes, il s'en occupera. »

« En effet, John reviendra dans quelques minutes. Je ne les ai pas accompagné pour des raisons de santé. Carson ne m'a pas autorisé. » expliqua-t-elle d'un voix éteinte.

« Je parlais de Rodney ! »

« Le père n'est pas Rodney ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demandai-je désormais apeurée et méfiante.

« Je veux dire, il y a de forte chances…après tout… » balbutia-t-elle.

Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise autour de Sarah. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure entra. Teyla se retourna brusquement sur la défensive. L'infirmière s'approcha en souriant.

« Bonjour Teyla. Dr. Weir, j'ai pensé à aller fouiller dans les affaires venant du futur espérant trouver un jouet pour la petite. Bingo ! Voilà ! »

Elle sortit un petit objet, circulaire…un peu comme une sorte de mini-porte des étoiles. Je la regardai l'air de dire : « Vous rigolez ? » Elle me refit un sourire de blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez savoir, c'est peut-être un jouet pour bébé conçu par les Anciens ».

Je pris l'objet et l'infirmière s'en alla en nous saluant. Sarah émerveillée et ravie de retrouver un jouet familier me l'arracha des mains. Je raffermis la pression autour de sa taille pour qu'elle reste bien contre moi. Elle le mordillait, le tournait dans tout les sens en disant « Da…Da…niii… ». Teyla qui observa la scène attentivement fronça les sourcils. Elle réessaya.

« Juste un instant, laisser moi m'occuper d'elle… »

« Teyla, n'insistez pas… »

Teyla approcha sa main de l'objet que tenait Sarah. Elle voulut lui prendre mais Sarah le garda jalousement. Je suis suivais l'échange, la petite n'avait pas très l'air rassurée en présence d'Emmagan. Teyla se fâcha, elle voulut prendre le bébé de force, mais le petit objet fit de la lumière et au premier contact avec la peau de Sarah, l'athosienne retira vivement sa main en criant de douleur. Le « jouet » s'éteint. L'équipe de Sheppard entra discrètement donc pour faire disparaître mon ironie avec fracas et bruit. Ford rigolait et John réprimandait Mckay. Les braves, ils étaient venus de la Porte jusqu'ici pour me faire un rapport. Sheppard sourit à Teyla qui lui rendit son sourire. Rodney s'assit à côté de moi, me poussant presque hors du lit. Il voulut taquiner Sarah en penchant sa tête vers elle. Mais elle le frappa sur la tête en rigolant. Il releva le chef en se frottant le front. Le Major regardait sévèrement l'astrophysicien. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre en attendant une explication poussée. Je les interrogeais des yeux mais ils restaient plonger dans leur conversation silencieuse. McKay baissant la tête et Sheppard le toisant, énervé. John était suffisamment proche de moi, je lui mit un main sur le bras pour le calmer. Il abaissa son regard vers mon visage et esquissa un sourire. Je tournai la tête, Teyla en remarquant cette scène serra les poings. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, la jalousie était imprégnée dans son visage et son expression. Elle sembla le remarquer et s'apaisa. Rodney était assis sur son 9ml, il le retira de sa cuisse et le posa sur ses genoux. Sarah ne loupa pas l'occasion, elle jeta son jouet sur Ford qui lâcha un « hey ! » puis elle prit le 9ml. Elle voulut le mordiller mais McKay essaya de lui enlever tant bien que mal. Je décidai de m'en charger. Une fois le danger hors de portée. J'invitais le Major à raconter leur exploration.

« Oh rien de bien grave ! Mister je-sais-tout à simplement ameuter tout un escadron de Wraiths ! Tout cela parce qu'il avait repéré un insecte et qu'il avait tiré a plusieurs reprise sur cette grosse mouche inoffensive, dévoilant notre position à l'ennemi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! » se défendit Rodney.

« Vous êtes scientifique ! Vous devriez tout savoir ! » s'exclama Ford, étonné.

« Les conséquences ? » demandai-je.

« Une horrible petite sélection pour le peuple qui s'était mis à découvert pour nous accueillir…. »soupira John.

« Ils connaissaient Teyla » ajouta Ford.

« Oui, la planète où vous êtes allés abritait un peuple avec qui je faisais régulièrement du commerce. » dit Teyla d'une voix froide.

« Ca ne vous touche pas plus que cela ? »

Rodney et moi avions posé la question simultanément. Teyla nous toisa indifférente et John ouvrit de grands yeux ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aveugle. Car il fallait vraiment être dans le noir pour ne pas voir que Teyla avait changé.

« Non pas le moins du monde. Les sélections sont banales. Ce n'est pas le plus important » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'en alla rapidement. Ford, McKay et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendus. John, lui ne voulait rien voir. Et tant qu'il n'accepterait pas le fait que Teyla soit altérée dans son comportement ces derniers temps, nous ne pourrons rien décidé contre elle. Je ne peux pas user de mon autorité. La fatigue me guettait à chaque mot que je prononçais. Les baisses de tensions étaient fréquentes quand je faisais un effort parfois banal. Je ne pourrais pas tenir tête à Sheppard dans cet état. Il sortit, l'air de rien, faisait mine de ne pas avoir relevé la phrase quelque peu choquante que Teyla avait donné en guise de réponse. Mckay se pencha vers moi.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais aller voir la Vieille Teyla. Nous découvriront la vérité ».

Je hochai la tête. Il allait partir mais je lui pris la main. Il me regarda quelques instant désappointé par mon geste avant que je me décide à le libérer. Sarah voulait descendre du lit. Je soupirai et la repris sur ma poitrine. Mais elle voulut de nouveau s'échapper. Je me rappelai, elle voulait sans doute le jouet qu'elle avait jeté. Je demandai à un soldat qui était de passage de le ramasser.

« Je ne vois pas d'objet par terre madame. » me répondit-il avant de partir sous mon consentement. Je me penchai en avant , en effet, le jouet avait disparu. Je croisai le regard de la petite. Ses yeux verts étaient actifs…Teyla.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie encore tout chamboulé. Elizabeth m'avait pris la main…Je me retrouvai dans un couloir, je ne savais vraiment plus où j'étais. Puis ça me revint, j'étais sur Atlantis, et je devais aller voir la Vieille Teyla. Les gardes me laissèrent entrer cette fois sans mauvaises blagues. J'en étais presque déçu. La lumière dans la cellule était atténuée , un garde m'ouvrit et je rentrai. Elle était assise dans un coin de la prison. Avec ses nouveaux habits. Les anciens étaient éparpillés au sol. Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle leva doucement la tête, ses yeux qui étaient devenus clair avec le temps me transpercèrent. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. A part les « petits » changement de notre Teyla rien ne prouvait qu'elle était innocente. Sans que je n'articule un mot, elle déboutonna sa chemise, un par un, lentement. J'essayai d'articuler :

« Mais…qu'est-ce que….vous…enfin… »

Je détournai mes yeux. Elle m'agrippa brusquement le bras, je me pivotai vers elle malgré moi. Je déposai un regard sur sa poitrine, entre les deux partie de son soutien-gorge une marque…j'ouvris grands mes yeux, sans comprendre. Elle referma aussi lentement sa chemise qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Cette marque sur sa poitrine…. Je la pris à mon tour par le bras. Elle leva sur moi des yeux…des yeux…de Teyla Emmagan telle que je la connaissais. Je commençait doucement à comprendre. Elle se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le garde refusait cependant de la faire sortir :

« Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! » dis-je

« le Major a été clair… »

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » criai-je.

Le soldat s'exécuta, ne m'ayant jamais vu dans cet état. Je tenais toujours la Vieille Teyla par le bras. Nous slalomâmes entre le personnel de la cité, qui se poussaient parfois avec de grands yeux. Mais personne ne nous barra le chemin. Je rentrai en trombe dans l'infirmerie, avant de me diriger en vitesse dans la chambre d'Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9

_Introduction._

Cela faisait depuis quelques jours que l'expédition internationale avait pris place dans l'immense cité d'Atlantis. Elizabeth sentait déjà la lourde tâche qui pesait sur elle. Avec ce "plus de retour Terre", elle avait déprimée quelques temps. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être éternel. Il finirait bien par trouvé un ZPM ou une solution, ce « il » était bien le docteur McKay. Le docteur Weir lui vouait une certaine admiration, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait engagé dans cette expédition. Elle ne prit même pas compte des avertissements de Carter à propos du caractère assez difficile du scientifique canadien. Son rôle était diplomate, elle trouvera bien un moyen de s'entendre avec lui et d'étouffer les conflits qu'ils feraient avec les autres. Enfin, voilà, pour l'instant la menace Wraith pesait, l'énergie d'Atlantis ne permettait ni retour sur terre ni alimentation des boucliers. Quelle poisse. Elizabeth n'en revenait pas, pourquoi avoir une telle malchance. D'accord la vie n'était pas toujours facile, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un kit Atlantis, mais delà à les laisser dans une telle situation.

Ils étaient venus ici dans le but de trouver une technologie qui pourrait protéger la Terre contre les agressions Goa'uld. Mais retour à la case départ, ils leur fallait une technologie au-dessus de celle d'une certaine race appelée Wraith. En matière de technologie, c'était clair qu'ils étaient servis. Mais comment dire ? Ils étaient peu nombreux et la cité trop grande ! Sans parler des modes d'emploi que les Anciens n'avaient jamais pris la peine de rédiger. Résumé de la situation : pas Terrible.

Chapitre 1 : De la terre a Pégase, en amérisant sur Atlantis… 

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition :**

Je me tenais debout dans mon bureau. Je regardai la salle d'embarcation. Elle était paisible, les militaires vaquaient à leurs occupation et les scientifiques « tripotaient » tout, pauvre cité ! La mort du Colonel Sumners m'avait affectée, mais pas autant que le Major Sheppard. Je m'inquiétais de son état mental. Je m'étais opposée à cette mission de sauvetage qui avait pourtant bien tournée, enfin à part pour le colonel Sumners. C'était regrettable. J'avais peur en voyant que dès à présent le Major Sheppard était le militaire le plus haut-gradé de cette expédition. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était à moi qu'on avait confié cette opération internationale et je ne m'en laisserai pas découdre. Quel que fut le Major, arrogant ou prétentieux…mais que dis-je ? j'étais en train de citer les principaux traits de caractère du Docteur Mckay.

Venons-en à ce brave Rodney. Il semblait perdu, comme un enfant qui croule sous une montagne de jouets et qu'il ne sait pas par quoi commencer. C'était un peu cela pour tous les scientifiques qui étaient venus ici. Une telle immensité, toute cette technologie qui dépassait nos espérances les plus folles. Cet homme canadien était là, essayant de tout s'approprier. Je l'avais engagé car son potentiel me laissait muette, moi qui avais toujours été nulle en mathématiques. Il avait fait ses preuves au SGC, en aidant Samantha Carter. Peu importe son caractère il était vraiment compétent.

J'avais l'impression de revivre l'histoire de Sg-1 depuis le début. Découverte d'Atlantis, intégration d'une « non-terrienne » dans l'équipe. Une immense base très sophistiquée. La découverte affreuse d'une terrible menace. Un militaire non dépourvu d'humour, franc et courageux. Un scientifique hors-pair…Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis. Cela promettait. Pour revenir à la « non-terrienne », je ne voulais pas dire du mal de Teyla. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas la qualifier d'alien ! Cette femme avait gagné tout mon respect et son peuple également. Elle était sage et prévenante. Vraiment le soutien qu'il nous fallait dans cette galaxie où nous étions tous égarés. Voilà, moi, j'étais à la tête de tout ce petit monde. Non c'était pas vraiment du courage qu'il fallait dans ma position…mais de la patience.

On entra dans mon bureau, j'avais oublié que la porte de ce dernier était automatique. Comment frapper ? Je me retournai, je venais de sortir de mes pensées. Je souris en voyant Rodney. Je lui indiquais d'un geste du bras, le siège situé en face de mon bureau. Il prit place confortablement, je vins m'asseoir en face de lui. Il se massa un instant le front et me fixa :

« Elizabeth, j'ai pas franchement envie de finir mes jours ici, lâcha-t-il.

Moi non plus. Mais que voulez faire ? En attendant un ZPM ou une solution…il faudra bien que l'on reste ici. C'est l'endroit le plus sur.

Non, pas sans le bouclier…

- Ne faîtes pas votre rabat-joie ! Où ce comportement va-t-il vous menez ? Au suicide ? Soyez sérieux dr. McKay, mettez tout votre potentiel à contribution, dis-je.

Mais vous étiez là quand Carson a fait son bilan sur le bras Wraith ! c'est vraiment horrible !

C'est pour cela que nous allons trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, répliquai-je en haussant la voix.

Les anciens n'en avaient pas trouvé eux ! paniqua le scientifique.

Mais voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas les Anciens !

C'est censé me rassurer et bien merci.

Rodney, vous rappelez-vous à qui vous parlez ? Je ne suis pas psychologue, je ne suis pas super maman, je ne suis pas S.O.S amitié…je suis diplomate ! et je suis le chef de cette expédition et jusqu'à nouvel ordre nous resterons ici pour trouver un moyen soit de combattre les Wraiths soit de retourner sur Terre. Mais cela serait dommage de laisser tomber une si belle cité, qui possède de si belles RESSOURCES.

Je comprends…je vais me remettre au travail, décida-t-il.

Rodney, je vous soutiens parfaitement, mais pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre destin. Soyez patient. »

Rodney me lança un regard à tomber par terre. Je me ressaisis et hocha fermement la tête. J'avais confiance en Rodney. Ainsi qu'en tous ceux qui étaient présents ici avec moi. Je les avais choisi, en général j'ai une marge d'erreur de 2.86 en ce qui concerne mon jugement sur la nature humaine.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, Astrophysicien canadien :**

Bon alors voilà, je regrettais deux choses :

Mon Chat.

Samantha Carter.

Cette cité était intéressante bien sûr ! Mais pas autant que le corps sublime de Carter…enfin bref. Où voulais-je en venir ? Ah oui, la technologie, comment vous la décrire : Impressionnante ! Je ne savais plus où donnez de la tête. Parfois cette dernière portait son regard sur notre chef. Elizabeth Weir. J'admirais cette femme, une civile comme ça prendre le commandement et de scientifiques et de militaires ! Puis fallait pas se voiler la face, elle est pas moche la diplomate. Pour dire, elle arrivait même à me faire oublier Samantha Carter. Pourtant je savais bien que Weir n'était pas capable de poser une division correctement. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, elle était cultivée et avait son propre potentiel. Quand je la regardais parfois il m'arrivait d'être tout bizarre. Mais je devais oublier ces trucs là que je ressentais ! Enfin ! j'étais trop orgueilleux pour cela.

Ce qui me déplut énormément en revanche, c'était le nombre de militaires qui nous avaient accompagné. Bon au début j'étais vraiment pas d'accord qu'il y en ait autant ! et pour la bouffe on fait comment ? Mais depuis quelques temps je leur ai trouvé une utilité. Nous défendre ! Bien oui, parce que je vous avais pas dit, mais on était tombé sur la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver, des monstres visqueux, à la face de poissons…rien à voir avec ceux que y'avait dans « Bob l'éponge ». Non eux étaient vraiment terrifiants, et vraiment vraiment dangereux. Ils mangeaient votre vie, et oui comme ça ! Pouf ! Ils mettaient leur horrible main sur votre torse et vous n'aviez qu'à prier Dieu pour qu'il abrégeât vos souffrances. Le colonel Sumners était passé par là, le pauvre, même si c'était un militaire, je lui souhaitais pas ça. De plus un petit crétin du nom de John Sheppard l'avait remplacé à la tête des militaires. Ce qu'il m'exaspérait celui-là alors. Il faisait du charme partout ! passe encore qu'il drague la nouvelle venue…euh Teyla. Mais si jamais je le voyais faire son regard tendre à Weir, ç'allait barder. Pourquoi ? J'étais pas jaloux moi. Seulement voilà, à partir d'un certain moment, Elizabeth allait devenir « Really, Really dangerous don't touch ».

D'ailleurs y'avait pas longtemps j'avais une discussion avec elle. Fallait dire qu'elle avait eu le bon comportement. En fait c'était un test, pour savoir si elle allait céder à ma pression. Bon j'avoue j'étais peut-être un peu paniqué ! Mais que vouliez-vous ? J'étais devant Elizabeth, et devant elle je perdais parfois mes moyens, enfin quand je le voulais. Donc je m'étais plaint, non pas comme à mon habitude ! Puis elle avait été ferme avec moi et avait réussi à me convaincre, quelle merveilleuse diplomate ! Vous croyez que j'ai mes chances ?

**Docteur Carson Beckett, Médecin en chef** :

Notre venue sur Atlantis avait été merveilleuse. Nous nous étions faits des ennemis mais aussi des amis. Comme le peuple d'Athos. En revanche nos ennemis j'aimais pas trop en parler. Les Wraiths qu'ils s 'appelaient, et pour avoir étudier un de leur bras mieux valait ne pas les approcher de trop près. Bon okay, qu'est-ce que ça disait un bras ? mais je pouvais vous jurer que leur anatomie n'était vraiment pas normale et horrifiante. D'ailleurs j'avais expliqué bien en détail au docteur Weir, il y avait aussi Teyla, John et Rodney. Pauvre Rodney, je crois bien que je l'avais effrayé. Il a encore peur du noir vous savez ? Je voudrais bien me lancer dans une de mes explications sur l'anatomie des cétacés mais je suis pas que vous suivrez. Alors je préfère laisser tomber. Bien ça faisait maintenant plus de 3 semaines qu'on était sur Atlantis. Et aucun moyen de rentrer…voilà pourquoi j'avais pris médecine ! Les astrophysiciens, ingénieurs et tout ben ils sont très limités et beaucoup plus cartésiens qu'un simple et noble docteur écossais comme moi. En fait la seule personne qui me rassurait vraiment était le docteur Elizabeth Weir…Ah Elizabeth…vraiment elle avait le don pour tout remettre en place. Je lui faisais confiance. Puis elle avait ce sourire qui avait l'air de dire « ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer » ou encore ce regard qui semblait dire « Restez tranquilles, je vais arranger la situation ». J'aimais bien Teyla aussi, elle venait du peuple d'Athos. Teyla Emmagan ouais. Mais c'était peine perdue, je crois que le Major Sheppard lui avait déjà mis la main dessus. Oui elle était jolie, une touche d'exotisme et tout…enfin bon il avait l'œil John. Une autre mauvaise nouvelle, j'allais rester célibataire…en tout cas ce n'était pas sur Atlantis que j'allais rencontrer le grand amour. Ma maman vous savez elle avait déjà voulut me marier…enfin n'y pensons plus…

J'entends quoi ? Pourquoi pas Elizabeth ? Je n'étais pas suicidaire…elle était trop respectueuse, pour vous dire la vérité, elle m'intimidait beaucoup.

J'étais en train de soigner un patient. Celui-ci avait fait un malaise. Mais quelle idée de s'engager dans cette expédition quand on était claustrophobe.

« Il croyait qu'on allait voir de grands espaces verts… »m'avait dit son copain. Mais non, et si il continuait comme ça, il n'allait rien voir du tout. J'étais pas trop content. Si je me mettais à soigner des cas comme ce pauvre petit sergent, j'en finirai pas. J'étais venu pour faire de nouvelles découvertes. Je finissais d'administrer une dose de sédatif à ce malheureux et allait m'occuper d'une autre patiente. Celle-ci c'était blessée en se cognant contre le coin d'une console. Ne me demandez pas comment elle avait fait, je n'en sais rien. Je me rappelle d'une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé en me voyant pour la première fois. « Vous avez de grands yeux ». Ma mère me le disait souvent . « Carson mon petit, tu as des grands yeux » . Je le prenais toujours comme un compliment. Je lui désinfectais sa plaie…mais à mon grand étonnement elle était déjà cautérisée. J'avais cru faire une crise en voyant cela.

« - Mais enfin ! Qui vous a fait ça ? demandai-je, énervé.

Mon petit ami est sergent, il a cru que c'était grave et il a cautérisée avec de la poudre et une allumette, me répondit-elle d'une petite voix, en rougissant.

Mais on est pas dans la jungle ! Cette plaie était superficielle ! Vous saviez que nous avions une des infirmeries les plus sophistiquées qui existent et ce gars vous a cautérisée comme un barbare.

- Du calme mon brave ami, c'est l'heure du déjeuner »

Je me retournai, connaissant assez bien cette voix. Le docteur McKay était accompagné d'Elizabeth. Il venait me chercher pour aller déjeuner. J'en étais ému et tout retourné. Nous allions devenir vraiment amis. Et puis j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. Je laissai là, cette malheureuse femme qui avait un malheureux de fou de petit ami. Je les suivis. A mon grand plaisir Teyla, Ford et Sheppard étaient déjà attablés et nous attendaient. Mais pendant le repas j'étais plutôt d'humeur maussade. Les regards entre Elizabeth et Rodney ne m'échappèrent guère. J'étais frustré. Comment Elizabeth, une femme aussi pure et raffinée pouvait se laisser aborder par un gros lourdaud comme McKay. Je laissais passer cette déprime et ris aux blagues de Ford et Sheppard. Heureusement que des urgences commençaient à se succéder à l'infirmerie, car Aiden, John et Rodney allaient se lancer dans un concours de blagues.

**Major John Sheppard, Militaire le plus haut-gradé :**

Ma première mission sur Atlantis était une mission de reconnaissance. Je ne me souvenais que du sourire qu'Emmagan me fit, et de la voix douce qu'elle prît pour me parler. Puis son regard…en fait tout me semblait merveilleux avec elle. Seulement le Colonel Sumners mettait bien souvent fin à cette « heurosité ». Je haïssais ce gars. Ma deuxième mission fut une mission de sauvetage pour le sauver lui justement et quelques athosiens. Cette journée hante encore mes nuits. Les Wraiths…entre eux et moi désormais c'était vraiment une éternelle histoire d'amour. Leur gardienne avait tué Sumners et j'avais tué leur gardienne. Conséquences : Le réveil de milliers de Wraith dans la galaxie Pégase. Pourquoi ils étaient pas corses les Wraiths hein ? Parce qu'un dicton corse dit « Une bonne sieste et au lit ». Ben ils auraient pu faire pareil. Mais au lieu de cela ils avaient décidé de me faire chier. C'était la guerre totale. J'avais sauvé les athosiens certes…mais à quel prix ? Oh et puis je n'étais pas d'humeur à philosopher.

Vous savez qu'elle fut ma seule consolation sur Atlantis ? Les Jumpers, oui j'avais toujours adoré piloter. Et j'étais un excellent pilote. Je vous parle de ça parce que j'avais bien besoin d'une consolation. Le Colonel Sumners était mort et tout de suite après sur la liste de la hiérarchie y'avait moi. Ma petit personne, désobéissante. En fait je bénis les cieux qu'il y ait eu le Docteur Elizabeth Weir à la tête de l'expédition. Elle savait me remettre à ma place, et cela m'empêchait de prendre la grosse tête. Mon moral n'était pas à son plus haut point. Elizabeth me faisait chier à tourner autour de moi comme une charogne. Elle voulait me consoler avec des mots bien sûr ! Elle voulait me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute…mais pensez donc si je la laissais faire. Jamais je ne lui aurais laissé une telle occasion. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, mais c'était ainsi, un militaire ne dévoilait pas ses faiblesses, on me l'avait toujours rabâché en cours de stratégie. Et je l'appliquais.

Teyla ? Une consolation ? Peut-être….cette femme était vraiment la femme idéale. Mais comment dire, elle était explosive. Il faudra que je m'habitue à son comportement tête-brûlée et compagnie. Elle m'avait été reconnaissante d'avoir sauver une portion des siens. Ils voyaient en nous un nouvel espoir. Mais quel espoir s'vous plaît ? Non tout ce qu'on avait fait à mon avis c'était donné faim aux Wraiths. 3 semaines dans ce foutu bled…y'avait pas à dire c'était presque des vacances à Hawaï…petit hic, on pouvait pas rentrer sur Terre. Et devinez quoi ? Notre destin était aux mains des scientifiques ! Mais oui des types comme Mckay et Zelenka qui vous emmerdaient à longueur de journée. Bon okay j'avais pas été bon à l'école et ces bonshommes étaient là pour me le rappeler. N'empêche je respectais ces hommes. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Je voulais pas les racketter…après tout si on avait patienté trois semaines…Je poussais un soupir et dire que les Wraiths grouillaient autour d'Atlantis.

Vous savez le plus intéressant c'était qu'il se passait des choses intéressantes. Comme si j'avais pas remarqué les petits regards en douce entre Mckay et Weir. Que voulez-vous ? Moi et Teyla, on avait montré l'exemple. Mais je voyais mal une femme comme Elizabeth avec un gars comme Rodney.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle d'embarcation, c'était l'heure de partir en mission. Enfin de l'action.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, Astrophysicien canadien :**

Catastrophe totale cette mission. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Nous avons fait la rencontre d'un peuple qui mettait au point un sérum contre la toxine que les Wraiths sécrétaient au moment de…enfin vous m'avez compris. Echec total….le sérum avait eu beau marcher, il avait tué le wraith et le porteur. Pauvre Carson, on avait injecté de ce sérum à sa doctoresse. Une jolie blonde. Elle l'avait préféré lui, mais quelle importance. Alors, on les avait mis en garde, ils devaient arrêter la distribution de ce liquide. Mais rien à faire, on ressemblait plus à des prophètes fous qu'autre choses. Le Major, patient comme il était, avait décidé de les laisser là. Et quand les Wraiths arriveront…de toute façon quand les Wraiths arriveront ils auront plus rien pour eux.

Devinez quoi ? Je m'étais rapproché de notre belle diplomate. Elle m'appréciait ! Ce que j'étais content ! Carson allait mourir quand je lui dirais ça ! John pouvait rester avec sa Teyla. Puis j'avais eu une mauvaise expérience. Un des petits athosiens avait libéré une forme d'élévation pure ? Voilà pourquoi je hais les gosses ! Pendant ce temps moi j'avais essayé un petit machin tout vert fluo qui se collait sur ma poitrine. Je bénissais Beckett de m'avoir fait la thérapie génétique des Anciens. Enfin quelques instants plus tard je ne le bénissais plus. Ce truc s'avérait être un bouclier ! J'étais invincible ! Mais je ne pouvais plus boire ni manger ! Pauvre de moi ! J'allais mourir d'une hypoglycémie ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'arrivais plus à l'enlever. Et le pire c'était que tout le monde s'en fichait, ils me demandaient comment régler le problème de cette forme d'énergie qui bouffait les générateurs ! Mais maintenant j'en avais plus rien à foutre des générateurs j'allais crever ! Mais eux ! C'étaient des égoïstes, ils voulaient m'exploiter au maximum avant ma mort ! C'était dégueulasse.

Je me dirigeais pas content vers la salle de briefing, je trouvais Elizabeth en train de bouffer un biscuit en lisait une carte.

« -Elizabeth ! Je vais mourir !

Rodney, vous savez quoi ? On cherche quelqu'un pour rentrer la bête dans sa cage. Il faut appuyer sur un bouton pour l'attirer enfin vous connaissez le topo.

Euh oui…mais quel rapport avec ma mort, demandai-je.

Aucun. Vu que vous avez votre bouclier ça pourrait être vous ce volontaire. »

J'allais m'évanouir, moi ah non ! Je ne voulais plus de ce bouclier….le petit appareil se détacha de ma poitrine et tomba au sol. Elizabeth me sourit, voilà je passais encoure pour un débile. Elle arriva vers moi, me passa lentement une main sur la joue et dit « - Pauvre chou ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le major Sheppard c'est déjà désisté ». Je frissonnai, premier contact entre moi et Lizzy. Je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser même la nuit après mon acte courageux. La forme d'énergie plus intelligente que l'on croyait avait flairé le piège. On avait envoyé un générateur de naquadha sur une autre planète pour qu'elle le suive. Mais la sonde c'était arrêtée en mi-parcours entre nous et la porte des Etoiles. La « bête » restait là, elle allait bientôt vider le générateur. C'était à ce moment que je pris mon courage à deux mains. Un courage qui valait de l'or tellement il était rare et précieux. La tête haute le torse bombé je plongeai dans la masse noire, je poussai la sonde et la fit passer par la porte. Pendant ce temps la forme d'énergie bouffait mon bouclier. Le noir.

**Teyla Emmagan, Chef du peuple d'Athos :**

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point mon peuple était soulagé de voir Atlantis à nouveau vivre. Ma première rencontre avec les terriens fut celle avec le Major John Sheppard. Son regard était si pur. J'étais pourtant une femme dure. Mais ce regard avait réussi à faire fondre la glace qui gelait mon cœur. Mais après l'incident qui s'était passé avec la créature d'énergie. Mon peuple a décidé de partir. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Puis tout s'était précipité, la découverte du continent qui possédait des terres généreuses, bonne pour l'agriculture. Ils préparèrent leur départ, je décidai cependant de rester auprès de John, je veux dire des Terriens. Ils m'avaient fait vivre tant d'aventure, ils avaient semé en moi tant d'espoir de vaincre les Wraiths. Je voulais vous dire que je portais également les terriens dans mon cœur, par où commencer ? Par le commencement peut-être …Le docteur Elizabeth Weir, je pouvais m'identifier à elle. Cette femme était également chef et elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir des responsabilités. Je la trouvai patiente et disciplinée. Nous nous apportions beaucoup mutuellement, faisant part de notre expérience. Elle était devenue une véritable amie. Le dr. McKay, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire sur lui…ce n'était pas que je le détestais mais je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher avec des êtres comme lui. C'aurait été une catastrophe...je préférais passer sur sa maladresse et attraper son intelligence. Le dr. Beckett était adorable, vraiment….et ce qu'il avait de grands yeux bleus ! Ils étaient jolis comme deux étangs…lui était toujours serviable et d'une grande humanité à cela vous pouviez rajouter un humour innocent et plein d'autre qualités…cependant il était un peu trop craintif. Le lieutenant Ford me plaisais énormément ! Ce qu'il était drôle et détendu, puis très loyal. Jamais il n'aurait pu trahir ses amis. Il parlait peu mais quand il parlait vous n'étiez pas déçu. J'arrive enfin à la dernière personne qui m'était la plus chère. John Sheppard, son âme était tellement pure, et il était beau. Il avait le charisme et l'étoffe des héros. Je savais que lui pouvait nous libérer des Wraiths. Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Je n'aimais pas ressentir ce genre de chose, cela me rendait dépendante. Mais on ne choisit pas son destin. Et je voulais à tout prix rendre servir et aider John et ses amis. On nous demandait en salle de briefing. Encore une réunion. Cela fait quatre semaines maintenant…

**Lieutenant Aiden Ford, militaire américain :**

Bon alors, trois choses qui me manquaient ? Ma copine, ma grand-mère et la Terre. Bon je savais bien qu'il y avait des risques à s'engager dans cette expédition. Mais cette Lizzy, un vrai diable comme aurait dit ma grand-mère. Une sorcière…elle nous avait tous envoûté avec son beau discours faisant de nous des héros….des citoyens du monde plus tard qu'elle dirait. Résultats : Coincés sur Atlantis. Des monstres qui nous collaient au train. Et j'en loupais. Personnellement c'était bien ici, mais vous conviendrez que 32 jours sans contact avec la Terre c'était beaucoup. Mais il y avait pas le temps à réfléchir à cela, car tous les jours c'était fête ! On explorait de nouveau mondes…c'était sympa enfin sauf quand on tombait sur les Wraiths. On vous a déjà dit ce que c'était un Wraith ? Je préférais ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Retenez juste que pour mordre ça mords. Ha ha ! Bon okay je suis pas drôle. D'ailleurs c'était Rodney qui avait gagné au concours de blagues. Pas juste. Ce gars était tellement…nul. Je me méfiais de scientifiques comme lui. Puis c'était un méchant égoïste. Je loupais pas une occasion pour me foutre de sa gueule. Ouais….je vous ai parlé de Teyla ? Ah Teyla …Elle était devenue comme ma sœur. Je l'aimais vraiment. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec John…enfin…on m'appelait c'était le major.

« Ford vous foutez quoi ? La Porte est ouverte on attends plus que vous » Je pris mon P-90 et j'accourus, m'excusant auprès du dr. Weir et de mon supérieur militaire. Nous étions arrivé sur la planète. On admirait le super fossé qu'avait laissé le vaisseau ruche qu'on avait visité précédemment. Là où Sumners fut mort…Manque de pot….Les Wraiths nous tombèrent dessus ! Hey les gars, vous êtes pas un peu à côté de la plaque apparemment votre vaisseau est à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Enfin c'était ce qu'avait dit McKay. Maintenant j'étais pas allé vérifier. J'allais leur crier ça, mais j'étais trop occupé à courir et à couvrir notre retraite. Un moment un insecte c'était accroché au cou de John….

**Major John Sheppard, militaire le plus haut-gradé :**

Ouais…un insecte…pour être un insecte c'en était un. Autour de mon cou. Pour tout vous dire, c'était un mauvais souvenir et je n'aime pas en parler. Mais…Vous savez quoi ? je vais arrêter d'en parler. Bouh j'en ai des frissons…

_Chapitre 2 : Reflets du futur et lueurs du passé…_

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Nous avions fait la rencontre d'un peuple, les Geniis que Teyla connaissait. Enfin croyait connaître. Résultats : Un petit malentendu. John et Rodney se sont fait prendre en otage comme on dit. Outre le fait que cela les avait rapproché, et bien cet « attentats » a rendu le peuple Genii ennemi du notre. Pourtant, nous avions le même but. Détruire la seule menace de cette galaxie. J'étais plongée dans mes rapports. J'envoyais de plus en plus d'équipe en mission. Je croulais sous la paperasse. Je voulais un peu d'action. Mais hélas c'était moi le chef de cette expédition , qui pourrait me remplacer ? Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que nous étions bloqués sur Atlantis. La menace wraith se faisait de plus en plus sentir. On entra dans mon bureau, je relevai la tête. Le major Sheppard se tenait debout, sur le seuil. Je lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il était déjà préparer pour aller en mission. Il venait sans doute prendre mon ultime accord. On se fixa un moment dans les yeux, se fut lui qui céda le premier.

« - Nous partons en mission…

- Je vois ça.

Bien, je voulais vous dire que…

Que quoi major ? Vous avez emmené de l'insecticide pour éviter que votre dernière mésaventure ne se reproduise, plaisantai-je.

J'ai dit qu'on ne parlait plus de cela, répliqua-t-il visiblement offensé.

Excusez-moi, faîtes attention. Rapport radio dans 5h maximum. Vous êtes rassuré ?

Bien madame. »

Il repartit, si il aurait pu claquer la porte derrière lui, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Il était vraiment désorienté parce que je n'étais pas venu voir le départ de son équipe comme à mon habitude. Ils avaient trop l'habitude d'être chouchouté. A la prochaine absence ils m'enverraient sans doute McKay. Enfin bon, je replongeai dans mes rapports. Une heure après, je décidai de faire une pause. Bates m'invita gentiment au self. J'acceptai. Auprès des scientifiques et de quelques militaires, le sergent n'était pas populaire. Et en tant que diplomate et chef de l'expédition, je devais montrer l'exemple pour qu'aucun désaccords ne vienne gâché l'unité de notre expédition. Il était en train de me conter les aventures de son petit frère, quand Zelenka vint me voir totalement désappointé. Il parlait vite et balbutiait : »Dans la salle des jumpers…..une….bébé….incroyable….totalement…Le dr. Beckett vous appelle….et…. ». Je fronçai les sourcils pour le couper. Je m'excusai auprès de Bates et allait sans plus tarder à la salle où étaient entreposée les Jumpers. Le docteur Carson et une équipe médicale s'y afférait. C'était un Jumper plus grand que les autres. Il y avait une net ressemblance, mais quelque trait du design étaient différents. Je m'approchai, Carson remarqua ma présence et vint me cacher l'intérieur du vaisseau.

« ah Elizabeth, enfin. C'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est invraisemblable. Boyle et Martin, était de garde ici, et tout à coup ce Jumpers est apparu. Et a l'intérieur enfin, entrez. »

J'entrai sur sa demande. Il y avait des affaires, des valises, des caisses portant l'insigne de l'expédition Atlantis. Tout était un peu sans-dessus dessous. Puis soudain un cri. Un tout petit cri qui venait du siège du co-pilote. Un infirmier qui était près de ce dernier s'éloigna pour me laisser voir. Il y avait un paquet de couvertures. Je les défis, doucement, et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. La tête d'un bébé, bien potelée, qui me souriait et qui gazouillait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 mois. En me voyait il commença à faire des bulles en articulant des « Ma…Ma…. ». Je mis une main sur ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé venait faire sur Atlantis ? En Jumper et tout seul ! Enfin il semble qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallait juste déballer les affaires que contenait le vaisseau. Je fis signe à Carson. Il s'approcha timidement.

« Alors ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

Alors quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix étrangle.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Prenez le !

Pourquoi moi ?

Vous êtes médecin non ?

Oui mais pas pédiatre.

Il n'y a pas de pédiatre sur Atlantis ? remarquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Ben non, vous voyez un gosse dans cette cité vous ?

Oui et juste à côté de nous ! Alors vous allez le prendre et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Faîtes-lui passer des examens. Et venez me faire un rapport.

D'accord…murmura Carson, peu sûr de lui »

Sous mon regard curieux il prit maladroitement le paquet de couverture. Le bébé commença à rire. Il pinça le nez de Carson, ce dernier fit la moue. Je souris et levai mon pouce pour lui dire tout est okay. J'activai ensuite ma radio. « Sergent Bates, j'ai besoin de vous… ».

Le sergent arriva rapidement. Je lui fis tout de suite part de la situation :

« Bon prenez deux hommes avec vous et déballez moi tous ça, je veux tous savoir sur l'identité des personnes qui se trouvait à bord. Allez-y doucement. Quand vous aurez terminé vous viendrez me faire un rapport. »

Bates hocha la tête, le message était passé. Il comprit aussi qu'aucun curieux ne devait venir fouiller dans les parages et il sécurisa cette partie de la cité. Je retournai dans ma chambre visiblement toute retournée. Voir ce bébé m'avait fait un choc, j'avais eu un mal au ventre, un pincement au cœur. J'avais l'impression de le connaître alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ! Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un de plus….il avait la même bouille que Rodney, à part les yeux. Je chassai toutes ces pensées de ma tête. J'allais prendre une douche. Je sortis et me changeai. J'avais un appel, Sheppard était rentré. Ils avaient du avoir des problèmes sinon ils ne seraient pas revenus aussitôt.

Nous étions en salle de briefing, John m'expliquait qu'ils étaient tombés sur des Wraiths. Quelle surprise ! Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que les Wraith les poursuivaient partout. J'allais lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ici, mais le docteur Beckett me devança suivi de près par Bates. Tous les deux entrèrent dans mon bureau. Carson y allait doucement car il avait le bébé dans les bras mais le sergent était tout essoufflé. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Que faisait Carson avec un bébé ? Je leur expliquais la situation rapidement. Enfin je pus donner la paroles à Carson.

« C'est une fille et elle possède le gène des Anciens. Elle est en parfaite santé et semble avoir neuf mois.

C'est tout, dis-je déçue.

Non, elle s'appelle Sarah.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle porte un bracelet où ce prénom est inscrit. »

Je souris discrètement, Sarah….c'était toujours le prénom que je voulais donner à ma fille. Je me repris et laissai la parole à Bates.

« Docteur….c'est pas possible….les affaires qui sont sur le jumpers, elles vous appartiennent ainsi qu'aux docteur McKay. Il y a même des photographies de vous deux. Vos vêtements et vos affaires personnelles. Des Carnets, des registres de données. C'est incroyable. «

Rodney et moi échangeâmes le même regard. Je ne comprenais pas plus que lui ce qui se passait. Je me levais rapidement et suivit bates. Rodney m'imita, il s'agissait de lui aussi. Nous entrâmes dans le jumper. Je me penchai sur les affaires déballées avec soin, mes doigts rencontrèrent un cadre…sur ce dernier une photographie de….impossible…j'étais debout, Rodney dans mon dos m'entourait de ses bras. Et…et….mon ventre…c'était affreux, j'étais enceinte. Je passai doucement le bout de mes doigts sur nos visages. McKay vint jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et ce qu'il vit le fit défaillir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Non, je vivais un cauchemar…toutes les affaires qui se trouvait à bord du Jumper m'appartenaient, et elles appartenaient également au Dr. Weir. C'était invraisemblable. Sur certaines photographies nous étions ensemble comme un couple de jeunes mariés. D'ailleurs, nous avions tous deux des alliances ! Je m'épongeai le front, et tins mon cœur. C'était un trop gros choc pour ma petite personne. Et quand je vis Elizabeth enceinte à mes côtés, mon dieu ! Quel véritable cauchemar. Zelenka arriva avec deux ou trois scientifiques. Nous allions décortiquer le vaisseaux, pour savoir quelle fonction il tenait. Avant de commencer notre travail, Elizabeth demanda à quelques militaires de déménager les affaires dans ses appartements. La pauvre était totalement perdue, Carson lui avait refilé la môme. Teyla avait proposé de l'aider.

Enfin le Jumper fut vidé. Il y avait une console au milieu de la cabine des passagers. Nous la démontâmes. Après une heure de travaux rigoureux Zelenka et moi criâmes : « Eurêka ! » Nous nous regardâmes bizarrement. Comme dans un western, à qui allait arriver en premier chez Elizabeth. Je lui montrai du doigt des capteurs : »Oh Regardez, un programme pour enclencher l'hyperespace ! » Il se retourna et allait vers le tableau de bord. Je me retournai et courut vers le bureau du dr. Weir.

Je bousculai tout le monde, comme au football américain. J'ouvris en catastrophe la porte de Lizzy. Cette dernière était assise sur un siège, et portait le bébé. Elle sursauta et me fit un « chuuuuuuut » bien long et appuyé. Le bébé dormait en gazouillant. Je m'assis à côté de Liz et murmurai :

« - Le Jumper est une machine à voyager le temps. Tout a été conçu pour des voyages temporaux. C'est hallucinant. »

Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête pour m'approuver.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » demandai-je.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de fouiller correctement…les…nos…affaires, j'attends que Sarah s'endorme complètement. »

je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au bébé.

« Elle vous ressemble » lâcha Weir.

« Mais elle a vos yeux » répliquai-je.

Elizabeth sourit, nous savions tous les deux ce que cette histoire voulait dire. Pas besoin de fouiller encore plus pour nous confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. Le problème était que n'y l'un ni l'autre ne voulions nous l'avouer. Ford devenait vraiment insupportable avec ses sarcasmes à la noix. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir papa, et personne ne m'y aurait contraint…même pas Lizzy. Mais il se trouvait que j'avais surestimé ma propre lucidité. Et quand Liz aura la confirmation, elle me remettra le bébé toutes les cinq minutes. Je soupirai. Weir me refit son « chuuuuuut » . Ma main voulut caresser la tête du bébé, mais je me levai brusquement, et partit.

Quelques heures plus tard j'avais fini mon travail au labo. J'hésitais longuement avant de prendre la direction des appartements de Weir. J'entrai. Le bébé dormait sur le lit de Liz. Je cherchais cette dernière des yeux. Il ne m'apparut que son joli derrière, en effet elle était penché, de dos en train de farfouiller dans les caisses trouvées sur le vaisseaux temporel. Je m'approchai et lui tapotai l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et mit une main sur son cœur en voyant que ce n'était que moi. Elle me prit par le bras et m'invita à m'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant un bureau à côté de lit. Ensuite, elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et me regarda :

« Nous allons lire notre histoire ensemble ».

Je pris une grande inspiration.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2010 :**

Enfin, nous avions trouvé ! après deux années de recherches nous avions trouvé ce que nous appelions « le Grand Chantier des Anciens ». Alors que tout espoir était perdu, nous menions une guérilla désespérée contre les Wraiths, le Dédale faisait des allers-retours entre Pégase et la Terre, et parfois sillonnait la Galaxie d'Atlantis en tant qu'éclaireur et patrouilleur. Le Dr. Jackson et moi entreprîmes des recherches d'après de récentes données trouvées sur Atlantis. Il y avait une planète où un chantier était mené. Une nouvelle ville devait être construite et pour y arriver les Anciens avaient bâti une sorte d'usine à ZPM. Après deux années de traductions de recherches, d'échecs et de réussites, nous arrivâmes enfin à trouver les coordonnées de la planète Espoir. C'était Ford qui l'avait baptisée. Quand nous avions annoncé la nouvelle aux 300 habitants de la cité d'Atlantis, le colonel Sheppard vint me prendre dans ses bras et me souleva pour me faire tourner. Je rougis…mais je pus entr'apercevoir le regard de jalousie que Rodney lança depuis la console où il travaillait avec Hermiod, l'Asgard. Tout cela se produisit en 2007. Nous lançâmes une mission de reconnaissance sur Espoir. Elle était composée du Colonel Sheppard, de Teyla, de Ronon, du Dr. Beckett, du Major Ford, du Dr. McKay et de….moi ! J'étais très excitée. Le Dr. Jackson était resté sur Atlantis pour me remplacer un petit moment avant de repartir sur Terre avec le Dédale. Je me préparais surexcitée…je n'arrivais pas à choisir le pantalon que je devais mettre le bleu foncé ou le kaki ? Allez Elizabeth ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter ! J'étais la en T-shirt et en petit short, indécise. Le Colonel Sheppard entra dans ma chambre. Je me retournai outrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de détourner ses yeux. Il sourit ! L'insolent ! Vraiment j'étais furieuse…il semblait rire de ma colère et me dit doucement.

« j'opterai pour le bleu foncé…il va mieux avec votre teint.

Merci Colonel, que faîtes-vous dans l'armée ? Je croyais que vous deviez travailler en temps qu'expert beauté.

Oh mais c'est juste une mission Lizzy…

Elizabeth !

Elizabeth, reprit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, vous avez vraiment été super ses deux dernières années.

Merci cela veut dire qu'avant j'étais nulle. Et en plus vous venez me dire ça maintenant, dans ma chambre alors que je suis en train de me changer ! Quel culot ! m'exclamai-je.

Oh ne le prenez pas mal, voulut-il se rattraper en s'approchant de moi, c'est seulement que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il rapprocha son visage du mien, me passa un main dans les cheveux et m'embrassa. Je mis une main sur son bras et le serrai aussi fort que je pus pour lui montrai mon désaccord sur cet acte. Il arrêta, se frottant le bras… »Je vous veux Elizabeth. » Je reculai d'un pas, ce n'était pas que le Colonel était moche, mais ce n'était pas mon genre d'homme. Je le prenais juste comme une collègue, un ami. Oh n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à ma place, mais pas moi. J'aurais échangé ma place contre celle de n'importe quelle femme à ce moment là. Je continuais de reculer et John continuait d'avancer. Dieu ce qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Mais soudainement, on posa une main sur l'épaule de John, on le retourna brusquement et on le frappa au visage. Le Colonel s'effondra à mes pieds, pour laisser apparaître Rodney qui se frottait le poing. John gémit, je mis mes pieds nus l'un sur l'autre en regardant Sheppard se rouler par terre, tachant de sang le dallage. Je levai promptement la tête vers McKay qui m'observait.

« Vous n'avez rien Elizabeth ?

Non, non ça va…répondis-je, en faisant la moue, en même temps je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver mais bon.

John vous malmenait.

Il me disait juste quelques mots gentils. »

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. John se releva et lui donna un coup de poing. Ils étaient à présents l'un en face de l'autre. Je venais de me rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. J'étais la à moitié nue, avec mon mini-short en soie et mon T-shirt blanc un peu transparent. Et eux, deux hommes forts et influents de la cité en face de moi à se battre comme deux gamins, dans mes appartements. Ils étaient en train de se rouler par terre. Puis ils se relevèrent, Rodney avait la lèvre en sang et le nez de John devait être casser car il saignait également à volonté. Ils s'empoignèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je m'interposai. J'essayai à grand mal de les séparer. « mais arrêtez ! ». Je pris John par l'épaule et le forçai à s'éloigner de l'astrophysicien. Je mis en face de John et frappait le torse de Sheppard avec mes petits poings nus, cela ne lui faisait bien évidemment aucun mal. Je criais en même temps « Sortez de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ». Puis dans un élan de frénésie, je me tournai vers Rodney je pris ce que me vint sous la main, ce fut une veste, je lui jetai au visage en hurlant « Sortez vous aussi ! ». Je les poussai vers la porte « dehors ! tous les deux ! » . Mes cheveux étaient en furie, j'avais les joues rougies par mon effort et mes cris ainsi que mes grands gestes furibonds. Ils sortirent devant une foule de spectateurs qui s'était attroupée, ameutée par les cris et le tapage. Je refermai la porte en appuyant violemment sur le boîtier.

Je me rassis sur mon lit. Pourquoi se battre ainsi ? Je savais que Teyla et John étaient dans une période tendue de leur relation. Plus d'une fois l'athosienne avait tenue compagnie à Ronon durant la nuit, accusant Sheppard de la délaisser. Leur couple s'était brisé. A mon plus grand regret. Et j'espérais secrètement que leur amour n'était pour l'instant que braise sous la cendre.

Je me relevai rapidement. Je choisis en hâte le pantalon bleu marine. Je me dirigeai à présent vers la salle d'équipement où j'allais bien évidemment m'équiper. L'infirmerie était sur mon passage. J'entrai. On m'indiqua une chambre où Carson était en train de soigner McKay te Sheppard. Le Dr. Beckett désinfectait la plaie que Rodney portait au visage. Une infirmière s'occupait de John. McKay qui était visiblement contrarié et frustré jeta son « dévolu » sur le médecin Ecossais.

« -Doucement Carson ! Rhaa je vous jure ! Vous et votre délicatesse ! » grogna-t-il.

Cependant Beckett garda le silence, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche puis la retira en la regardant discrètement. Je ne pus voir ce qu'il y avait dessus mais il ouvrit grands yeux d'effroi. Il fit un petit signe à une infirmière qui vint s'occuper de Rodney. Carson quant à lui alla s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de recherches médicales. Je fronçai les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas clair chez Beckett depuis deux, trois mois. J'éluciderai ce mystère à mon retour d'Espoir. John m'aperçut au seuil de la porte, je lui fis un bref et ferme signe de la tête qui n'échappa guère à McKay.

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle d'équipement. Miller et Ford se préparaient. Je les regardais un peu gênée. J'ignorais comment m'équiper. Je pris un 9ml et j'essayai de l'accrocher à ma cuisse. Mais il tomba faisant un boucan d'enfer. Aiden et son camarade me regardèrent, avec un sourire caché. Miller vint près de moi- Ford l'avait poussé, et me mit l'arme, serrant bien la ceinture autour de ma cuisse. Je rougis, un peu embarrassée par la situation. Cependant Ford intervint :

« Nous allons sur Espoir Madame. »

« Bien oui Major » lui répondis-je rapidement, c'était une évidence !

« Vous devriez mettre un short. 40° nous attendent de l'autre côté. » me fit-il remarquer.

Je me tapai la main contre le front, j'avais totalement oublié le climat de la planète Espoir. Miller me toisa avec un sourire moqueur. Je retournai rapidement à mes quartiers sous les sarcasmes du sergent :

« Revenez vite pour que je vous accroche votre 9ml. »

Je ne fis guère attention à sa remarque. J'étais pressée, mon dieu ! H-2 avant notre départ. J'étais à la bourre. Je bousculai Teyla sans le vouloir. Elle m'observa. Mes joues se colorèrent je lâchai un rapide et timide : « pardon ». Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et me sourit. Elle me cherchait, j'en étais sûre, ce regard de satisfaction quand on trouvait quelque chose. Je pris les devants.

« Vous me cherchiez Teyla ? » demandai-je rapidement.

« oui, le major Ford m'a conseillé de porter un short, vu la chaleur que nous allons rencontrer sur Espoir. Je venais vous demander si je pouvais vous en emprunter un » répondit-elle timidement mais sûre d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! Je retournai justement en mettre un sous le conseil du Major. »

Elle fit le reste du chemin avec moi. Je lui demandais vaguement comment ça se passait avec Ronon histoire de faire causette. Sa réponse me surpris.

« John me manque… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me dit sur ses histoires de cœur. J'étais désemparée, Sheppard était vraiment immature ! Malgré les deux années que nous avons passé sur Atlantis il n'avait guère changé ! Bon si, peut-être un peu de muscle par là, plus d'agilité par ci. Mais mentalement c'était toujours le petit major désobéissant et quelque peu prétentieux quand l'occasion se présentait. D'un côté il allait bien avec Rodney. J'ouvris la porte de mes appartements. L'air frais de l'océan me donna la chair de poule. Qui avait laissé le balcon ouvert ? Je dis rapidement à Teyla de m'attendre. J'allais chercher un short moulant noir que je lui tendis. Elle le prit et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule en s'exclamant : »Oh regardez des fleurs ! » Je me retournai, en effet sur mon chevet était posé un bouquet de roses colorées. Je m'approchai, méfiante, Teyla me suivit. Il y avait un mot attaché au bouquet. Je le lus rapidement essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher à l'athosienne qui était émerveillée devant la beauté des roses multicolores.

« Pardon. Vous êtes née pour les Etoiles. Je tiens à vous. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, le mot était signé…Colonel J.Sheppard. Je jetai un regard furibond au bouquet que Teyla admirait. Une colère monta en moi. Je ne voulais pas de John, Teyla était charmante et douce. Je comprenais à présent. Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de jalousie. Et il se permettait de vouloir jouer avec mes sentiments. Il voulait rendre jalouse Teyla comme elle l'avait rendu jaloux en se mettant avec Ronon. Je ne marchais pas. Je déchirai le mot en deux, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Je pris furieusement le bouquet de fleur, courus jusqu'au balcon et le jeta dans l'océan de toutes mes forces. Teyla restait sans voix. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et balbutia :

« Pour…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je hais les roses ! »

« C'était de la part de qui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Mes yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était amoureuse de John. Je décidai de mentir :

« le docteur Jackson. »

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et me changeai. Quand je sortis, Teyla m'attendait toujours assise sur le lit. Je pris la direction de la porte, mais revins sur mes pas rougissant. Je n'avais que des short de sport courts et serrés ! Je m'en servais juste pour aller en salle d'entraînement ! Teyla avait enfilé le sien. Elle était sexy, mais moi je ne l'étais pas ! Je regardais dans le miroir en pied. « Oui, regarde toi ma fille ! Tu as l'air d'une fille publique ! ». Je ne voulais pas sortir ainsi. Cependant Teyla me poussa dehors. Je vous passe les sifflements qui nous accueillirent. Des sourires aguicheur et j'en loupais ! Toute notre équipe était en salle d'équipement. Miller me remit mon arme malgré moi. Sous le regard outré de Rodney et furieux de John. Ronon lui dévorait Teyla des yeux qui lui rendait de petits sourires timides. Ford s'exclama :

« -Ben c'est mieux ! ».

Je lui jetai un regard qui devait l'envoyer en enfer ! Mieux !Mieux ! Encore un peu plus et ça finissait en tournante. Je voulus me changer mais c'était l'heure de partir.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2010 :**

J'avais encore mal à la lèvre. John ne m'avait pas loupé mais moi non plus ! Se permettre de telles avances vis-à-vis d'Elizabeth ! Tout simplement inadmissible. Je devais protéger Weir. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui accroché une pancarte comme avec mes générateurs à naquadha ! Je m'inquiétais pour Carson également, il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Il avait l'air malade mais en même temps en bonne santé ! Vous y croyez vous !

J'étais en salle d'équipement et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant arriver Elizabeth en mini-short bleu foncé ! Elle avait de ces jambes ! Fines et élancées. Je ne regardais guère Teyla, je trouvais qu'elle faisait piètre concurrence à côtés des merveilleuses jambes blanches d'Elizabeth. Mais ensuite chacun ses goûts. Ma joie fut de courte durée, Miller lui attachait le pistolet à la cuisse, il lui touchait sa peau nue et délicate ! La pauvre, elle rougissait à la va comme je te pousse. Je voulais frapper le sergent et je crus bien que John allait le faire. Il avait un de ces regards, c'était hallucinant, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça pour une femme. A part la fois où Teyla a faillit se marier de force, il y a un an à peu près. Enfin bon, je gardais un œil sur lui comme même.

Le dr. Jackson vint nous faire ses ultimes recommandations enfin surtout à Lizzy. Il ne parlait qu'à elle, on existait guère pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il s'était vite attachée à elle, ils se comprenaient avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Un peu comme moi et Carter quoi. Il arriva avec quelques paperasse à la main.

« ah ! Elizabeth.. »

Il s'arrêta en lorgnant les jambes de la diplomate. Il n'y croyait pas, il était vraiment fasciné ce crétin ! John le sortit de sa rêverie.

« faîtes court et vite Jackson ! »

après quelques secondes de fantasme, Daniel reprit ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Lizzy, un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui montrer certains documents.

« Donc, retenez une dernière fois cette traduction. Vous en aurez besoin. Et puis je crois que la seconde cité des Anciens devait en être à la finition. Mais les Wraith avait fait avorter tous leur projet. Heureusement qu'ils réussirent à protéger ce chantier »

Et bla bla bla…John commençait à perdre patience. Mais le pire était Ronon, il tripotait son arme, là aussi j'avais bien cru qu'il allait la planter dans la tête de Jackson. Le début du long discours de l'archéologue, nous l'entendions depuis deux années. Il durait à peine une heure ou deux. Je n'avais jamais su, je m'endormais toujours à partir du « Les anciens avaient une… » Voyant notre impatience Elizabeth eut le bon sens de mettre fin à l'interminable monologue de Daniel qui n'intéressait qu'elle.

« Merci Daniel et bonne chance pour le commandement de la cité, nous vous contacterons dans 6heures par message radio pour vous faire un premier rapport de l'état des lieux »

« J'aurais tant aimé vous accompagner »

« Vous êtes trop précieux pour le SGC, rappelez-vous l'ordre de vos supérieurs : Interdiction formelle de partir en mission. » répéta Elizabeth pour la énième fois.

Enfin nous pûmes partir. La porte s'activa et nous traversâmes.

_Chapitre 3 : Responsabilités du passé._

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Je lis cette dernière phrase écrite par moi-même : « Et nous traversâmes. » Je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je tournais doucement la tête. Elizabeth venait de s'assoupir sur moi. Je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Je refermai doucement l'ordinateur portable qui contenait nos journaux respectifs. Je restais pensif. Moi ? Eprouver des sentiments pour Elizabeth ? Dans le futur ? Et ce Grand Chantier ? Toutes ces questions. Je ne savais pas encore que leurs réponses allaient définitivement changer le cours de ma vie. Je regardai doucement ma montre, la nuit était tombée. Le balcon qui était entr'ouvert laissait passer une légère brise froide. J'entendais la respiration de Lizzy et le petit souffle de Sarah qui dormait sur son lit. Mais soudain cette dernière se réveilla en criant. Elle poussa des petits cris, et pleurait. Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut et en lâchant instinctivement un « Ma fille ! ». Elle alla vers le lit et prit Sarah dans ses bras. La petite ne voulait pas se calmer pour autant. Elle vint me la donner en catastrophe, les yeux brouillée par la fatigue et la voix lointaine consumée par le sommeil : « Occupez vous en 30 seconde, je reviens ». J'essayai tant bien que mal de tenir le petit bébé dans mes bras sans le faire tomber. Ses joues étaient rouges tellement elle s'époumonait à lâcher ses cris stridents. Je distinguais Elizabeth qui fouillait dans les affaires laissées par « nous ». Elle en ressortit fièrement un biberon. Elle vint près de moi et chuchota :

« Calmez-la, je vais voir au self ce que je peux faire ».

Elle partit. Je me levai et berçai tant bien que mal Sarah qui finit par se calmer sur ma poitrine. Je me demandais ce qu'Elizabeth trouverait au self, il était 11h du soir. Mais il y a avait toujours des couche-tard.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005**

Je parcourai les couloirs comme un fantôme. J'avais encore dans la tête les récits écrits sur l'ordinateur. C'était de la pure folie. John me faire des avances ? Je m'étonnai de ma propre inactivité, en tant normal je l'aurai giflé. Je tenais mon biberon à la main, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux ternes. J'étais fatiguée. Je m'étais exclamée « Ma fille ! » mais naturellement. Pourtant je ne voulais toujours pas accepter que cette enfant était le mien. Hors de question. John était accompagné de Ford et deux autres militaires. Ils m'accostèrent.

« que faîtes-vous là Dr. Weir ? »

« Je vais au self »

« vous avez faim ? »

« Non, je veux faire réchauffer du lait pour Sarah » dis-je simplement en montrant le biberon.

« Bien faîtes attention madame, il y a eu une agression il y a quelques instant » m'informa Ford.

« vraiment ? Qui ? » demandai-je retournée.

« Le psychologue Heightmeyer »répondit John, mal a l'aise et en chargeant son arme.

« D'accord, trouvez l'agresseur Messieurs et enclenchez le couvre feu. » ordonnai-je

« Nous allions justement vous consultez pour cela » opina Miller.

« Bien ! Soyez Prudents »

« Je vous accompagne Dr. Weir, c'est dangereux que vous alliez au self toute seule » remarqua John.

J'eus un frisson. Je hochai la tête pour montrer mon approbation. Il fit des signes aux autres et leur donna les dernières instructions stratégiques. Puis il m'accompagna au self. Je restais loin de lui, je ne voulais absolument pas bousculer le futur. Mais ce que j'avais lu ne m'avait guère rassuré. Nous marchions silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts quand ces derniers s'éteignirent. Nous étions dans le noir. John m'appela :

« Elizabeth ?"

"Je suis là"

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon bras.

« Il ne faut surtout pas nous séparer »recommanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il alluma sa radio, sa main entourant toujours mon bras. J'essayai de distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir absolu. Mais non rien, je commençai à avoir peur.

« Miller ? Que se passe-t-il » demanda Sheppard par radio.

Rien tout est normal de notre côté. »

Et bien pas du nôtre. Pourquoi la lumière s'est-elle éteinte ?

Je ne sais pas. Ici vers l'infirmerie tout est okay je vous dis.

Bien retournez en salle de contrôle et appelez McKay, qu'il règle le problème de là-bas.

D'accord Major.

Autre chose. Rassemblez tout le monde en salle d'embarcation et faîtes l'appel. Que personne ne sorte de ce périmètre de sécurité établi tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus.

Entendu monsieur.

Fin de la communication. »

John éteignit sa radio. Il fouilla dans son équipement et sortit une lampe torche. Il l'alluma et éclaira le couloir qui paraissait immense et vide devant le petit faisceau lumineux que créait le Major. J'eus des frissons d'angoisse. Sheppard du le sentir sous mon bras car sa prise autour de ce dernier se raffermit. Nous marchions doucement et presque à tâtons. Nous entendîmes un bruit. John se retourna brusquement. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Que se passait-il ? Le bruit recommença. Cette fois ce fut moi qui entoura de mes mains le bras de John. J'étais terrorisée et je ne le cachai pas. Sheppard leva son arme. Il me tendit la lampe torche, je la pris peu sure de moi et éclairai la source du bruit. Mais il n'y avait rien, audio et visuel avaient disparu. Le son de la radio du Major. Je sursautai l'aveuglant avec la lampe. Il mit ses mains devant les yeux en grognant : »Elizabeth ! Enfin baissez cette lampe. » Je m'exécutai en tremblant. John attrapa sa radio et l'activa. C'était la voix de Miller.

« Teyla Emmagan est absente. »

John lâcha un juron.

« McKay est…. »

J'entendis des cris et des pleurs.

« Enfin faîtes taire ce bébé ! » cria une voix.

« je n'y peux rien… » se défendit une autre voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de McKay.

« Bon attendez je vous passe McKay ».

Un bruit derrière nous. John se retourna vivement, et je braquai la lampe sur l'origine du bruit. Toujours rien. Ah si ! Là, une silhouette, furtive qui disparu tout à coup. La radio était toujours enclenchée, nous entendions les voix.

« Carson prenez-là ! »

Sarah redoubla ses pleurs.

« Je veux pas ! » s'exclama Carson.

John lâcha un chapelet de juron.

«allô ? Major »

C'était la voix de Rodney. Le Major prit furieusement la radio.

« Mckay enfin ! Non mais dîtes prenez votre temps ! Nous sommes en danger ici ! » cria-t-il.

« Oui…oui...attendez…voilà…là. Faîtes attention elle est fragile. Donc.. »

Un bruit de fracas se produisit dans notre dos.

« Qu'est ce que c'était » demanda Rodney d'une voix anxieuse.

« Justement dans le noir c'est pas pratique de savoir ! Alors vous les allumez ces lumières ou merde ! »s'écria john.

« Oui mais je peux pas, il semble y'avoir une surcharge sur les générateurs. Vaut mieux éviter de pas trop toucher sinon on risque de faire exploser la partie de la cité où vous vous trouvez » expliqua rapidement McKay.

Nouveau juron de John. Il allait éteindre la radio quand je lui la pris des mains.

« Rodney ? »

« Oui ! Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Rodney, inquiet.

« Oui mais j'ai peur que dans quelque temps, le major et moi n'allions plus très bien »

« …. »

Silence.

« Major ? Major ? » Miller avait apparemment reprit la radio.

« Oui Miller ! »

« Comme je vous disais Teyla manque dans les rangs. Carson est retourné auprès des blessés à l'infirmerie qui ne pouvaient pas bouger. »

« Qu'indiquent les capteurs ? » demanda John.

« Bien vu que dans votre partie l'énergie ne fonctionne plus on nous indique rien. Mais le reste de la cité semble vide aussi. »

« je vois, nous partons à la recherche de Teyla. » lâcha John, tremblant d'inquiétude.

Il éteignit la radio et poussa un soupir. La lampe que je braquais sur le sol vint éclairer le visage de John, qui était ravagé par l'inquiétude. Il s'approcha et me donna un coup dans la main pour faire dévier la trajectoire de la lampe.

« En route » me dit-il.

Il me distança. J'essayai de le suivre tant bien que mal. Il avait la petite lampe de son arme pour s'éclairer. Et moi j'éclairais son dos pour ne pas le perdre de vue, ce qui semblait impossible vu l'obscurité oppressante qui nous entourait. Je serrai plus fort le biberon que je tenais dans ma main. J'entendis un bruit étouffé derrière moi. Je me retournai. Tremblante. Je laissai le Major continuer son chemin et rebroussai le mien. Je faisais danser la lumière de lampe un peu partout. Jusqu'à ce que le faisceau éclairât le corps de Teyla. Elle était au sol appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée, les jambes tendue et un peu écartées. Elle était inconsciente. J'accourus vers elle. Son pouls battait normalement.

« Teyla…Teyla ? ».

Mais rien. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Je la secouai un peu. Mais toujours rien. J'entendis des coups de feu. Je me retournai vivement, ils paraissaient lointain. John ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Restez auprès de Teyla où aller voir si Sheppard avait besoin d'aide. Je décidai de rester près de l'athosienne. Je criais : »Major ! Major ! Venez ! Vite ».

Je pleurais désormais. Teyla qui ne voulait pas répondre, John qui devait sûrement être en danger. J'étais seule. J'entendis des pas. Quelqu'un courait dans notre direction. Je me relevai près à défendre Teyla. Je pris la lampe et éclairai le couloir. C'était John. Il avait sans doute entendu mes cris. Il n'avait plus son arme et son visage état parcouru d'une coupure récente et qui saignait. Il vit Teyla dans cet état et tomba à genou près d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux.

« Major, elle est vivante...mais vous qu… »

John se retourna vivement et me lança un regard noir.

« Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour elle… »

« Non je vous assure, j'étais prête à la défendre mais quand je suis… »

« Taisez-vous ! » hurla-t-il. « Je ne veux plus vous entendre, vous pouvez aller au Diable… »

Je mis ma main devant la bouche. Mes larmes redoublèrent, qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi ? Jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un faire ça à Teyla. Il se leva et m'arracha la lampe des mains. Il éclaira le visage de Teyla et essaya de la réveiller. Je reculai doucement à petits pas. Tout à coup je sentis une pression sur ma hanche. Comme un bras qui m'entourait la taille et pressait fort. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais on me mit un linge sur la bouche et le nez. Je respirai un tranquillisant. Ma main se détendit et lâcha le biberon. Puis le noir.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005**

J'attendais, triste dans la salle d'embarcation. On m'avait remis Sarah dans les bras. Personne ne voulait se charger d'elle. Tout le monde rouspétait contre Miller et sa bande. Il faut dire qu'on nous avait fait sortir de nos quartiers en catastrophe. Il était 2 heures du matin. Le bébé avait réussi à dormir contre moi malgré mon anxiété. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour Elizabeth et Teyla. John était quelqu'un de fort mais les deux femmes pouvaient être plus désemparées que lui. Depuis la communication radio qui s'était passée il y a peu près quarante-cinq minutes, nous n'avions plus reçus de signe de vie des 3 personnes concernées. Nous ne connaissions même pas l'identité de l'agresseur ou bien des agresseurs rien ne nous dit qu'il était tout seul. Il avait mis Kate en sale état en tout cas. Je n'avais pas le cœur à essayer de voir les problèmes de la cité pour une fois je m'effaçais devant Zelenka et ses compères. Tout à coup nous entendîmes un bruit venant des générateurs. Ils se remettaient en marche. John et les deux femmes ne devraient plus être dans le noir. Si Sarah ne dormait pas contre moi je me serais précipité pour les rejoindre. Personne ne le fit. Interdiction formelle de sortir de la salle d'embarcation tant qu'ils ne sont pas de retour. Nous attendîmes une bonne demi-heure avant de voir la porte de la salle d'embarcation s'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais pas voir. Tout le monde me gâchait la vue mais au fur et à mesure on se poussait en baissant la tête. Et là je vis John portant Teyla, inconsciente. Miller était à mes côtes. Je lui remis Sarah. Il la prit maladroitement mais il la garda sans rechigner. Je courus vers John. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Les yeux mouillés. Elizabeth où était-elle ? Les infirmiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent Teyla dans un brancard. Le reste de l'expédition put regagner ses quartiers pour finir la nuit dans un bon lit. John allait suivre l'équipe médicale mais je lui barrai la route.

« Elizabeth ? Où est-elle ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sheppard me tendit le biberon. Je le pris croyant m'effondrer. Lizzy…John me mit une main sur l'épaule.

« gardez espoir McKay, nous ne savons pas où elle. Ne la prenez pas pour morte ».

Il s'en alla. Je voulus le questionner plus, après tout elle était avec lui ! C'était lui qu'il l'avait accompagnée ! Il n'avait même pas su la protéger ! Il avait préféré Teyla ! C'était dégueulasse. Miller me rendit Sarah. Je retournai dans les appartements de Lizzy. Je couchai la petite sans difficulté et je me remis sur l'ordinateur portable. Peut-être une anecdote concernant ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était notée. J'ouvris l'ordinateur.

_Chapitre 4 : Espoir, 2007._

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, Chef d'Atlantis, 2010 (date où fut écrit le texte)**

Je ne regrettais finalement pas d'avoir enfilé un short. Dès notre arrivée sur Espoir nous pûmes ressentir la chaleur brûlante de midi. Ford faisait moins le fier désormais. Il crevait de chaud, un peu plus et j'aurais parié qu'il allait se mettre en boxer. Comment décrire le paysage. Il y en avait pas. Quand nous arrivâmes sur Espoir, je parcourus quelques mètres avant que Ronon mît une main sur mon ventre pour me stopper.

« Attention ! Regardez en bas ».

Je suivis son conseil et fut prise de vertiges. En effet si j'avais fait un pas de plus, je serais tombée dans le vide. Ce qui nous entouraient ? que des nuages et le ciel. En bas des nuages aussi et des brumes. On ne pouvait rien distinguer. Seule la partie de la portes des étoiles était claire. Je me tournai vers Rodney. Il pianotait fiévreusement sur ses appareils. Il releva la tête voyant mon regard insistant :

« Oui, Oui Elizabeth. Cette planète est composée à 75 de gaz et d'atmosphère.. »

« Bien et on va le trouver où ce chantier comme ça ? » s'impatienta John.

« Vous pouvez toujours vous faire pousser des ailes » répliqua Rodney.

Teyla Ronon et Ford regardaient le vide en essayant de comprendre comment la porte avait pu arriver là. Il y avait juste 800 mètres entre cette dernière-qui était posée sur une plate-forme, et le vide. Je décidai de passer derrière la porte. Je parcourus 500 mètres seule avant de découvrir deux jumpers stationnés l'un à côtés de l'autre.

« Venez voir ! » criai-je.

Ils accoururent, et furent étonnés de trouver ces vaisseaux si familiers.

« Laissez tomber les ailes »dit pensivement McKay.

Je levai les yeux et poussai un cri de surprise. Teyla en entendant m'imita et poussa le même cri. Eh haut un immense vaisseaux construit par les Anciens auquel était attaché un satellite de défense. J'étais émerveillée. Rodney lui allait s'évanouir, avions-nous vu vaisseau plus gracieuse, plus beau et plus puissant au cours de notre existence. C'était là l'apogée de la technologie ancienne. John montra l'exemple en se dirigeant vers le jumper. Nous montâmes à bord. Je me mis à ses côtés sur le siège du co-pilote pour mieux distinguer ce qui nous entourait. Nous contournâmes le vaisseau des Ancien sous le regard avide de Rodney qui ne voulait qu'une chose, le démonter et le remonter. Nous parcourûmes à peu près 20 kilomètres dans les airs, en voyant les nuages et le ciel. Avant de tomber sur le dit chantier. C'était une cité dans les airs. Elle était posée sur un Rocher flottant qui faisant au moins 15 fois la taille d'Atlantis. Nous pûmes apercevoir de notre position, de la verdure et des bâtiments. Autour de cette cité, trois autres immense vaisseau Anciens étaient stationnés.

« C'est bizarre » dis-je.

« Quoi », fit John.

« On dirait que le temps est arrêté… »murmurai-je.

Sheppard fonça sur la cité. Quand nous fûmes percutés par une vague d'énergie…

_Chapitre 5 : Sosie Futuriste au lendemain d'hier._

**Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je relevai la tête car j'étais allongée sur le sol. L'endroit où j'étais ne me disait rien. Je m'assis. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je me recroquevillai, j'avais mal à la tête. I l ou elle ne m'avait pas encore aperçu. Je glissai derrière le lit pour me cacher. J'entendis SA voix.

« Elizabeth où êtes-vous? »

Je tremblais, assis derrière le lit. J'essayai de retenir ma respiration. Les pas de la femme, car la voix était bien féminine, se rapprochèrent. Et je doutais maintenant de l'identité de la personne tellement cela paraissait impossible. J'allais jusqu'au balcon à quatre pattes. Et de là j vis l'océan, mais j'étais complètement à l'autre bout de la cité. J'ouvris grands mes yeux et mis une main sur ma bouche. Une présence derrière moi, je me retournai mais à peine voulus-je entre voir le visage de ma ravisseuse que cette dernière me gifla.

« 9a vous apprendra à me jouer ces tours, Docteur Weir ! »

Je tournai lentement ma tête, tenant ma joue, rouge et douloureuse.

« Non…non.. »murmurai-je.

Debout en me toisant fièrement, Teyla me narguait avec un horrible rictus au visage. Enfin, Teyla, plus toute jeune. Elle devait avoir 10 années de plus, car ses cheveux étaient plus longs et parcourus de quelques cheveux blancs. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins forte et musclée. Je me relevai péniblement. Elle m'empoigna par la gorge.

« Vous allez nous rendre Sarah… »

Je suffoquais et arrivai à prononcer quelques mots.

« Ne touchez pas à ma fille… »

Elle me jeta au loin, ma tête se cogna violemment, je crus un instant que j'allais perdre connaissance. Elle s'approcha de moins, le regard brûlant.

« Je vous croyais une amie fidèle Elizabeth ! »

« je le suis toujours.. » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« aujourd'hui peut-être mais demain…vous ignorez tout du futur ! »

« Je sais que Sarah est mon enfant ! »

« En effet ! vous êtes sa mère… »

Je tâtais de mes mains le sol, mes doigts heurtèrent une barre en fer. Je ne savais par quels moyen elle était arrivée ici mais je l'empoignai fermement. Et de toutes mes forces je tapai dans le ventre de Teyla, cette dernière se plia en deux sous la douleur. Je la contournai et sortit de la chambre. J'entendais ses hurlements :

« Vous ne payez rien pour attendre ! Nous voulons ce bébé ! »

je continuai de courir, les larmes balafrant mes joues.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005**

On entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, je refermai en hâte l'ordinateur portable. Il était 3h30 du matin. Et l'équipe d'Espoir fût percutés par une vague d'énergie. John vint près de moi.

« dépêchez-vous Rodney nous avons peu de temps, si nous voulons retrouver Elizabeth c'est maintenant ou jamais ».

« Qu'a dit Teyla ». demandai-je frustré.

« Teyla est toujours dans le coma ».

Je ne regrettais pas pour autant mes propos. John me lança un regard noir avant de me mettre un P-90 dans les mains. Il se retourna et regarda le lit d'Elizabeth. Il y vit Sarah. Je l'entendis murmurer

« C'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu appeler ma fille Sarah… »

Il se ressaisit et me fit un geste pour me dire qu'on partait. Dehors un petit commando nous accueillit. Il était formé de : Ford, Miller, Zelenka et Carson. Les deux derniers avaient encore les yeux gonflés et rouges. Ils avaient dû être tirés de leur sommeil. Sheppard lança un regard à Zelenka, ce dernier ne remarqua rien, alors Miller lui enfonça son coude dans les côtés.

« ah oui, de l'autre côté de la cité nous avons repéré deux points de vie. L'un d'eux à une empreinte bio métrique de Wraith ».

Je n'attendis même pas la fin du discours tchèque. Je fonçai vers le premier télé transporteur que je voyais. Ils me rejoignirent. Zelenka appuya lourdement sur l'endroit de la cité où il avait vu les deux signes de vie. En quelques secondes nous fûmes sur les lieux. John regardait son émetteur.

« Ils sont très éloignés, mais le Wraith à l'air de suivre Lizzy. Venez c'est par là. »

Nous courûmes. Puis nous entendîmes un cri. C'était Elizabeth. Zelenka se cacha derrière Carson qui se cacha derrière Miller. Sheppard regarda son capteurs en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il l'a rattrapée… »

je lui arrachai le capteur des main et courut pour essayer de sauver Lizzy. Je me foutais qu'ils me suivaient ou non, ce qui importait c'était Weir. Je débouchai sur un couloir, au bout Lizzy était à terre en train de se protéger la tête avec son bras. Un wraith de dos levai sa main. Je tirai une fois. Le wraith sursauta et se retourna. Je découvris avec horreur que c'était Teyla…mais en plus vieille. John et les autres me rejoignirent. Sheppard laissa tomber son arme tellement il était surpris.

« ne tirez pas !» cria-t-il.

Teyla s'approchai dangereusement. Je reculai. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à ma personne. Elle vint vers John et le gifla tellement fort qu'il tomba par terre. Miller ne pouvait rien faire, c'était Teyla qui allait lui tirer dessus ? On aurait du emmener Bates. Carson et moi eûmes le même réflexe celui d'aller secourir Elizabeth. Elle était tremblante à Terre, les larmes lui ravageant le visage. Son pull était à moitié déchiré et on pouvait voir des marque de griffures. Je m'accroupis auprès d'elle. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle poussai un cri de douleur. Carson me poussa pour le laisser faire son boulot.

« Elle a une ou deux côté cassées et ses plaies sont profondes. »

j'entendis un coup de feu. Je me retournai, Teyla avait tiré sur Miller qui était à terre a présent. John était inconscient au sol et Zelenka terrorisé. L'athosienne courut vers nous. Je braquai mon arme sur elle, mes mains tremblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à tirer. Elle me bouscula et s'enfuit.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

J'étais allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie. La salle où j'étais remplaçait désormais la salle de briefing. J'avais l'impression que pour les membres de l'expédition toute salle où je me trouvais étais une salle de briefing. Bon…mon humour est subtil je vous l'accorde. Bilan médical : J'avais deux côtes cassées, plusieurs hématomes gros comme des poings, et quelques plaies bien profondes. Rien de mieux pour s'endurcir. Le lit à côté de moi faisait reposer Teyla, enfin, la nôtre de Teyla, la Teyla de maintenant qui était toujours dans le coma. Et sur le lit à ma gauche était allongé Miller, qui avait fait une hémorragie. Teyla n'avait pas de blessures physiques, elle était en parfaite santé, mais dans le coma. Bizarre, bizarre. Rodney veillait toujours à mes côtés enfin quand il n'avait pas Sarah dans les pattes ou du travail au laboratoire. Après mon deuxième jour de convalescence, il vint m'apporter le bébé, elle dormait sur ma poitrine. Nous essayions de trouver une réponse à ce mystère.

« Donc apparemment le jumper où se trouvait Sarah ne comportait pas seulement, Rodney et Elizabeth. Sinon d'où aurait pu venir Teyla ? » réfléchit tout haut John.

« Elle voulait le bébé… »dis-je encore une fois en regardant le bout de chou qui dormait contre moi.

« Oui d'accord, mais… »

« Rodney j'ai soif, pouvez-vous m'apporter de l'eau »demandai-je.

« Bien entendu ».

Je ne faisais pas attention à John qui faisait le maximum pour rattraper sa faute. Il m'avait presque insultée, il m'avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Etait-ce là l'amitié dont je lui avais fait part ? Je lui vouais désormais une énorme rancune. Il aurait fallu quelque chose de gros très gros pour que je le pardonnasse. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de l'incident qui s'était passé avant mon enlèvement et agressions. En ma qualité de chef de l'expédition j'aurais pu mettre Sheppard aux arrêts. Mais assez de malheurs pour aujourd'hui, je mettais cela sur le compte de l'émotion, un trop d'émotion alors. Carson s'occupait personnellement de moi, se faisant doux et sévère pour les petits dérapage, comme se mettre debout.

John lâcha un soupir. Il savait pertinemment que je ne lui pardonnerai pas de sitôt et peut-être jamais. J'avais eu un vrai choc en entendant ses paroles, et je continue de croire qu'il les pensait ce jour-là. Rodney revint, il observa le silence austère qui régnait entre le major et moi. Enfin austère de mon côté et gêné du côté de ce dernier. Il poussa un peu John qui s'était approché de moi et me tendit le verre d'eau. Délicatement je le pris et bus pour ne pas réveiller Sarah. Pourquoi Teyla la voulait-elle ? et qui était ce « nous » ? Elle n'était donc pas seule sur Atlantis...il fallait trouver les intrus. C'était la théorie qu'était en train d'exposer Bates.

« Voyons Bates, Teyla viens du futur. Elle est sur son terrain, ils ont peut-être tout découvert sur Atlantis, elle connaît des endroits de la cité que nous ignorions. Peut-être une autre salle de Jumper. « Ils » pourraient très bien trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Il faut protéger la petite…. »exposai-je.

« Vous n'avez pas tort Elizabeth, nous devons d'abord protéger Sarah »me soutint Rodney.

« Justement, mettons au point une stratégie. Le bébé pourrait servir d'appât » proposa John.

Je lui lançai un regard de haine.

« Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie de ce bébé que nous connaissons à peine et qui est innocent »répliqua Bates.

Je l'aurais embrassé.

« Innocent nous n'en savons rien ! C'est pour ce motif qu'Elizabeth et Teyla se sont fait agresser ! » dit John en haussant le ton.

« Mais arrêtez ! Elle n'a que 9 mois, qu'est-ce que l'aurais bien pu faire ? Les faits sont là, Teyla n'a aucune lésions graves, aucune séquelles ! Regardez l'état du Dr. Weir ! Elle a failli frôler un traumatisme crânien ! Teyla a de grandes chances de se réveiller dans quelques jours en parfaite santé. Combien de temps Elizabeth devra-t-elle être allongée sur ce lit ! »s'emporta McKay.

Sheppard se tut. Il baissa la tête. Rodney avait raison au fond. Je caressai machinalement la tête de Sarah qui malgré la dispute des deux hommes continuait son sommeil. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre conscience John, je sortirai assez vite de l'infirmerie. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi Rodney je sortirai assez vite de l'infirmerie. Enfin…je l'espérais. Sheppard alla au chevet d'Emmagan. Et Rodney put me conter le récit sur la planète Espoir. Je hochai la tête doucement quand il eut terminé. C'était impressionnant. Sarah se réveilla en pleurs. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine et arrêta ses petits sanglots.

« Bon ben…je dois retourner au labo. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Elizabeth. »

« Bien non pas pour l'instant merci ».

Il allait partir mais la petite se retourna et tendit ses bras vers lui en prononçant des « Pa…pa… ». McKay se passa une main derrière la tête un peu gêné. Sarah avait les yeux brillants et mouillés. Rodney tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour apercevoir Carson. Sa nouvelle stratégie était de refiler mamzelle notre bébé futur au médecin écossais. Qui n'en voulait jamais mais qui finissait toujours pas céder. Hélas pas de Carson donc pas de médecin écossais. Il fut obligé de prendre Sarah qui désormais gazouillait et bavant de contentement sur son épaule. Il partit en me lançant un regard désespéré.

Il faisait nuit noire. L'infirmerie était vide. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Miller était sortit hier. Teyla avait été transférée dans sa chambre vu qu'il ne lui fallait aucun soin médical. Je restais seule dans cet austère endroit. Je tendis ma main et alluma la lampe de chevet. Je sursautai, un visage…d'homme, qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Son regard était ému, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour me signaler de me taire. Il passa une main douce et chaude sur mon front et mes cheveux. Je le regardai terrorisée. Ce regard clair et perçant, ses rides imprégnées au coin des yeux.

« John… »murmurai-je.

« Oui Elizabeth, c'est bien moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal ».

Il me tutoyait. Je gardai le silence et tournai ma tête.

« Je ne suis pas seul…Teyla et d'autres personnes sont ici… »

« Comment…. »

« Il y a 1 ans dans un autre endroit de la cité nous avons une autre salle comportant trois jumpers et deux jumpers temporaux. Toi et Rodney aviez pris le premier. Teyla, moi et d'autres avions pris le second pour vous rattraper. »

« D'autres ? »demandai-je angoissée.

John haussa les épaules.

« j'ignore leur identité. Mais ce ne sont pas des tendres. Teyla fait partie des leurs désormais. »

« Pourquoi » soufflai-je.

« Pour le bébé que tu as mis au monde. Ces gens-là en ont après les Anciens. Et le tien en est un. »

« Pardon ? Le mien ,je ne suis pas seule à l'avoir conçu. » m'exclamai-je doucement.

Sheppard lâcha un juron.

« Oui, le père est censé être Rodney. Mais les médecins en doutent, car Rodney n'a pas le gène ATA originel pour que la petite est une si grande faculté génétique au point d'être un Ancien traits pour traits. »

« qui cela pourrait-il être ? »demandai-je pour moi même, m'attendant à ne pas recevoir de réponse.

En effet je n'en eus pas. Sheppard garda le silence. La mine triste, le visage blême. Cela faisait depuis quatre mois que nous étions sur Atlantis…et avec ces histoires j'aurai cru que cela faisait depuis 10 ans. John attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec.

« Je te protégerai, toi et Sarah. Je veux que ce soit la dernière chose que je fais avant de retourner en enfer ».

« Mais vous ne pouvez restez ici John ! Si l'autre John s'en apercevra hein ? En venant tous comme des sauvages vous avez déjà modifier le court du temps ! partez, nous avons déjà beaucoup à faire avec les Wraiths. »

« Dans le futur votre problème sera également le problème des Wraiths. Il se passera des choses dont tu n'imagine même pas l'ampleur. Pire que l'apocalypse. Crois-moi, profiter des Wraiths autant que vous le pouvez. Car dans le futur vous prierez pour qu'ils soient plus nombreux et plus féroces »

« Partez John. »

« Je resterai auprès de toi ».

il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il était vraiment fatigué. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau nue. Je tendis la main et éteignit la lampe.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveiller par un vrai vacarme. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je poussai un cri de surprise. Des militaires entouraient mon lit en pointant de leur arme sur ma poitrine. Je baissai les yeux pour voir que Sheppard du Futur dormait toujours contre moi. Notre John arriva, releva l'homme brusquement et le retourna pour voir son visage. Il le lâcha immédiatement. C'était le face à face entre John et John que je redoutais tant. Rodney arriva aussi avec Sarah dans les bras, cette dernière essayai d'attraper les P-90 des hommes. Il s'approcha de moi en regardant ébahi les deux John. Sheppard du futur vit arriver Sarah dans les bras de Rodney, il se retourna et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Rodney recula d'un pas l'air de dire « Cours toujours ». Notre John cria :

« Amenez-le en cellule et laissez-moi seul avec lui. Et puis désertez immédiatement les lieux c'est une infirmerie ici ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

Quelques heures après, Rodney arriva avec l'ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur ses genoux et commença à lire.

_Chapitre 5 : Une cité…un dormata…_

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien en chef de la base Atlantis , 2010:**

Ma tête percuta un petit compartiment. Teyla tomba, Ronon essaya de la rattraper. Ford était mort de chaud assit par terre dans un coin sombre du vaisseau. Elizabeth se cogna violemment la tête contre le tableau de bord et John lâcha un instant les commandes. Voilà ce qui arriva quand nous fûmes percutés par la vague d'énergie. Je finis de me frotter la tête et manipulai fiévreusement mes appareils. C'était une vague temporelle…et elle allait être suivi d'au moins trois autres. Ce fut le cas, elle étaient plus violentes. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'avertir les autres. Teyla tomba par terre dans les bras de Ronon qui voulait la protéger. Je m'étais accroché solidement à une barre, Ford était déjà par terre agonisant. John se maintenait du mieux qu'il put. Lizzy, elle, se rencogna la tête plus violemment…elle saignait désormais. A la troisième vague, elle perdit connaissance. Puis tout se calma, Ronon et Teyla étaient à terre, ils ne bougeaient guère attendant une prochaine secousse, Aiden était couvert de sueur mais bien vivant. J'avais quelques coupures. John lui avait le poignet cassé et Elizabeth était toujours inconsciente.

"Mckay remplacez-moi ! » ordonna John.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Taisez-vous ! Mon poignet gauche est cassé, vous devez piloter à ma place. Je m'occupe du dr. Weir. »me coupa-t-il.

Je me pliai, il n'y avait rien à redire. Tremblant je pris les commandes pendant que Sheppard prenait le pouls de Lizzy. Teyla et Ronon s'étaient relevés. Emmagan s'occupait d'hydrater le pauvre Major Ford, et Dex soignait ses légères blessures. Le Colonel donna lentement de l'eau à Weir, elle se réveilla doucement pendant que je faisais route vers l'immense cité-volante. Teyla qui avait fini avec Aiden, prit une trousse médicale et vint bander la tête d'Elizabeth pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Nous approchions désormais des vaisseaux Anciens. Ces derniers s'éclairèrent. Un passage dans le rocher s'ouvrit et nous pûmes entrer. Je stabilisait le jumper tant bien que mal. Nous réussîmes à descendre. Ronon et John aidaient Elizabeth à marcher pendant que Teyla soutenait Ford. Je marchais devant les yeux rivés sur mon capteur. La cité avait la même structure qu'Atlantis mais en plus grande et avec des jardins et du vide à la place de l'océan. A la seule différence, l'énergie y abondait. Je pris un télé-porteur et nous arrivâmes à la salle de contrôle, immense et lumineuse. Je vérifiais sur la console centrale, tout était en ordre. L'énergie remplissait à bloc les générateurs. Je me tournai vers John et les autres.

« parfait, nous pouvons utiliser un dormata pour soigner Elizabeth, l'énergie est largement suffisante. Cherchons l'infirmerie. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Nous nous mîmes en marche. Nous traversions les couloirs qui brillaient d'une lumière presque surnaturelle. Les plantes étaient luxuriantes et parcouraient les murs faisant là une décoration bien plus sublime que celle que proposait les maigres végétaux d'Atlantis. Ford reprenait peu à peu ses esprit, Teyla le blâma sur son manque de précaution vis-à-vis de la chaleur, apparemment ce pauvre Aiden s'était permis de prévenir les autres mais était largement à côté de la plaque en venant ici. Enfin le major subissait les remarques de l'athosienne avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après tout il était vivant ! John et Ronon gardait un silence morbide. Oh oui pour être fâchés, ils l'étaient. Sans doute à cause de Teyla…de toute façon cela ne me regardait pas. A l'approche de Sheppard il était clair que certains appareils se manifestaient plus violemment. Il y a un an, Carson avait découvert que le gène ATA de John était similaire à celui des Anciens à 88 contrairement aux autres porteurs comme lui-même ou O'Neill qui n'était similaires qu'à 63. Et la thérapie touchait seulement les 55. Mais bon ça restait quand même du gêne ATA et 1 de ressemblance suffirait à enclencher n'importe quel appareil, mais peut-être pas au même degré de maniement.

Ce qui était bizarre dans cette cité-là était que j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions pas seuls. Bon okay, peut-être de la paranoïa…ou bien j'ai trop regardé X-Files…Quoi parce que je n'étais pas courageux ? Comment ça ? Moi ? Vous rigolez j'espère…Je marchais devant, plongé dans me pensées quand la voix de Ronon retentit derrière moi.

« McKay, il y a des dormata ici »

Je me retournai, toute l'équipe SAUF moi était devant une porte à 10 mètres derrière. Je retournai sur mes pas un peu grognon...ils avaient trouvé une salle de dormata avant moi. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce sombre, qui s'éclaira. Je ne savais pas où on se trouvait, mais il y avait un dormata au centre de la pièce et le plafond était une coupole à travers laquelle on voyait le ciel et les nuages blancs. John me poussa du coude, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'Elizabeth ne tiendrait pas. Il posa cette dernière sur le dormata. Il se tourna vers moi….ah ben ! forcément Môssieur avec ses grands air de héros. Mais il ne savait même pas se servir de ce dormata. La belle-affaire ! La belle jambe que cela lui faisait. Je lui rendis son coup de coude et lui fit un regard qui lui montrait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était diplômé des hautes universités canadienne en astrophysique. Il fallait en jeter un peu pour garder mon respect et mon autorité. Il céda mais plus comme « bon okay mais dépêchez-vous d'activité cette chose ». J'allais le faire, mais bien pour Lizzy qui se trouvait à l'intérieur dans un état critique. Ronon toussa d'impatience et interrompit notre conversation muette et visuelle. Il toussa une seconde fois pour nous faire comprendre qu'on allait pas passer la nuit dans cette salle à écouter les petits « noiseaux ». Je frôlai la console de commandes. Il me suffit d'une fois et le dormata s'activa brusquement sous mon regard ahuri. CA c'était pas normal. Teyla me jeta un regard en biais. John qui n'avait qu'un petit pois dans la tête crut cela parfaitement normal. Ronon surveillait Ford à cause de je ne sais plus quelle blague que ce dernier avait lâché à l'égard du runner. J'essayai discrètement de re-frôler la console mais rien n'y fit. Le corps d'Elizabeth fut parcouru par des lumières vives, sûrement de l'énergie. Cependant de l'énergie à l'état pur ! cela n'allait pas ! Cela allait la tuer ! J'ouvris le dormata et essayai de la sortir de là. Mais ce fut mon corps qui servit de pôle à l'énergie. Je subis une décharge assez brève et m'évanouis.

_Chapitre 6 : Sosies passés, d'hier au lendemain _

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Je posai une main sur le dos de l'écran et refermai l'ordinateur. Je voulais garder le suspens. Rodney comprit, il posa l'ordinateur sur le comptoir et me prit doucement la main, il la retira aussitôt.

« Eh bien on dirait que c'est chacun notre tour… »dit-il doucement.

« Oui, mais c'est toujours moi qui trinque au fond ! » m'exclamai-je en riant, ce qui me valut un rictus de douleur qui n'échappa à Mckay.

« Vous devriez éviter de rire… »

« C'est sûr, avec une ou deux côtes cassées, rire ne sera pas mon passe-temps favori. Ah quoique je pourrai approfondir l'expression « mourir de rire »… »lâchai-je ironiquement.

« Enfin, je pense que le dormata vous a soigné au fond…et que moi…. »

« Et que vous, vous mourrez en héros. Vous êtes morts en me sauvant la vie ! De quoi faire pâlir John de jalousie » pouffai-je. Le visage de mon interlocuteur s'illumina et il sourit d'un sourire rare. Que je ne verrai sans doute plus sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a John ? » m'interpella une voix.

Je levai la tête, Sheppard venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Quand on parlait du loup. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du chevet saluant brièvement McKay. Je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il portait Sarah dans les bras. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux qui devaient avoir la forme d'un point d'interrogation pendant que Rodney le regardait plus furax qu'autre chose. John sourit un peu gêné :

« Ah, oui euh…je passai près des appartements du dr. Mckay quand j'entendis les cris de la petite. Et ben…. »

Il regarda le yeux de McKay qui brûlaient de fureur.

« Et je suis venu vous le rendre ! » finit-il précipitamment en me refilant vite fait bien fait le bébé qui eu un hoquet de surprise et qui se calma vite contre ma poitrine en suçant son pouce. Rodney se cala confortablement dans son siège l'air de dire « Valait mieux pour vous ». Moi, je mourrais d'envie d'interroger Sheppard sur son autre lui qui venait du futur !

« il est mort… »me répondit-il.

Mon regard se voilà de tristesse. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

« Je voulais l'interroger mais il a eu une sorte de crise cardiaque…et il est tombé sur la table… »déglutit John. C'est vrai que c'était pas trop top de voir son soi futur mourir de façon brutal devant ses yeux.

« Carson et deux légistes s'occupent de l'exam. pour voir les causes du décès. J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus su ce qu'il vous a dit hier. »

C'était à mon tour de déglutir. Je regardais à tour de rôle John et Rodney, Rodney et John. Sheppard se transformait en détective, et bien non Sherlock Holmes, je ne vous dirais rien. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je fis mine d'être fatiguée. En fait j'étais vraiment fatiguée….j'avais envie de dormir. L'appareil qui mesurait ma tension fit un « biiiiiiiiiip » très aigu. John ouvrit grands ses yeux et Rodney sursauta. Beckett qui devait être dans la pièce à côté accourut. Quelle efficacité ! Il prit Sarah, la refila à McKay et dit à tout le monde de « dégager ». Je le regardai. Il me sourit :

« Alors Dr. Weir on veut faire une chute de tension. »

« Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Où sont vos plateaux repas, de ce matin, de ce midi et d'hier soir ? » demanda-t-il m'attendant au tournant.

« Je n'avais pas très faim et…. »me défendis-je.

« Elizabeth ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous devez manger ! »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse. Il défit les boutons de ma chemise et m'ausculta. J'ouvris la bouche à sa demande….c'était un peu rébarbatif. Il calma les appareils. Il voulut me donner un calmant mais je l'arrêtai vivement.

« Non »

« Si Elizabeth. Vous faîtes de l'anémie! Il faut que je vous donner un peu de vitamines. »

« Il n'y en a pas sous forme de cachet ? » demandai-je en regardant la seringue de l'écossais.

« Euh bien non, pour des raisons de durée…les cachets se périment vite. Soyez raisonnable. » dit-il

« Carson, je vous ai dit non ! C'est un ordre de votre supérieur vous m'entendez ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état d'exiger quoique se soit ! Si vous ne manger pas je vous mets sous perfusion ! » me menaça-t-il en criant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. John et Rodney qui étaient un peu plus loin restaient muets. Seuls Ford qui les avait rejoints se moquait discrètement. Je reportai mon regard sur Beckett. A ce moment les jolis étangs bleu qu'il avait à la place des yeux se transformèrent en torrents de lave. Je fermai les paupières. La tête me tournai…

« Elizabeth répondez…vous êtes toute blanche… »dit Carson en me prenant la main.

Je repris mes esprits. Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Amenez la perfusion. » trancha-t-il.

C'était injuste.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Carson arrêta enfin de s'agiter autour d'Elizabeth qui avait désormais les mains parcourues de fils creux. Beckett était pas du genre à rigoler, maintenant je le savais. Lizzy était sous perfusion. La pauvre…je m'approchai, Sarah bavait dans mon cou. Elizabeth porta un regard bovin sur moi. Comment résister à ces yeux de biche….je soupirai. Elle tendit ses bras et prit la petite. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur le front de cette dernière avant de retourner à mon labo. Quand je sortis de l'infirmerie John m'attrapa par le bras :

« Teyla s'est réveillée. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »demandai-je.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la-dedans ? » répliquai-je agacé.

« Vous allez venir avec moi ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le suivis. Quel malheureux ! Décidément il s'en prenait plein le cerveau avec Teyla. Enfin bon, je jouais avec mes doigts tout le long du trajet. Encore ENFIN, nous arrivâmes devant les quartiers de l'athosienne. John ouvrit la porte. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait rien distinguer. Je me cognai le pied contre un objet non identifié et je lâchai un petit cri. John se retourna vivement vers moi, heureusement dans le noir je ne pus voir la tête qu'il faisait sinon j'aurais fait des cauchemars. Pourquoi la lumière ne s'allumait-elle pas ? Nous possédions tous deux le gène ATA pourtant ! Doucement nous nous mîmes de chaque côté du lit de Teyla, cette dernière esquissa un mouvement de la tête. Je n'arrivai pas bien à la voir.

« John…. »

« Je suis là Teyla, comment allez-vous ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête…mon agresseur ne m'a pas loupé. Je crois qu'il m'a administré une dose de sédatif d'après ce que je me rappelle. » murmurait Teyla d'une voix étrange.

« Oui, heureusement vous n'avez pas de séquelles graves. »ajouta John.

« Pas comme Elizabeth » répliquai-je assez durement.

« Elle va bien j'espère ? » s'empressa de demander Emmagan.

« Mouais… »grognai-je entre mes dents.

« Oui mais elle est vivante McKay ! » s'exclama Sheppard visiblement agacé par mon comportement.

« Bien… »

Il s'ensuit un long silence, je doutais à présent. Je me levai et tripotais le boîtier de commande à la porte de la chambre. La lumière revint, on avait coupé une connexion. John se leva brusquement, je revins près de lui et sursautai également. Teyla était vieille, elle devait avoir 10 années de plus, avec quelques rides et des mèches blanches. John lui la reconnut rapidement…l'agresseur. Il sortit son arme et la pointa vers elle.

« John ! Arrêtez ! Que faîtes-vous ? »demanda Teyla effrayée.

« Ne bougez pas ? Où avez vous mis Teyla ? » cria John.

« Mais je SUIS Teyla Emmagan. ».

« Je veux la mienne ! »

« Major ! »

« McKay allez appeler du renfort ! »

Je m'exécutai.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaines d'hommes, nous emmenèrent Teyla en cellule. Puis nous revînmes dans la chambre pour la fouiller. Par une fouille aléatoire, j'ouvris le placard, une autre Teyla tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa bouche et ses mains étaient bandées. Je m'empressai de la relever et de la détacher. John vint m'aider. Elle n'avait pas de bleus, rien…cela aussi c'était bizarre. A croire que Teyla était superwoman. Elle se redressa vivement. Et nous regarda d'un regard qui me glaça le sang, mais cet échange visuel ne dura qu'une demi seconde. Ensuite son regard redevint celui de Teyla Emmangan.

« Vous allez bien ?» demanda John pour changer !

« Oui…elle a voulu prendre ma place, elle m'a enfermé ici… »balbutia Teyla.

« Tout va bien maintenant » la rassura Sheppard en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien » proposai-je

« Non surtout pas ! »s'exclama-t-elle. »Je veux dire, pas la peine, mon état ne nécessite pas de soins du moins pas comme le Dr. Weir » rajouta-t-elle en esquissant l'ombre d'un rictus cruel. Mais ce fut juste une impression.

« Comment savez-vous pour le dr. Weir ? » demandai-je suspicieux.

« Je vous ai entendu dans la chambre » répondit rapidement Emmagan en suant.

« Rodney lâchez-là ! » m'ordonna John.

Je me levai frustré et partis. Je pris la direction des salles de détentions. Là-bas l'autre Teyla m'attendait. Je la baptiserai désormais Vieille Teyla. Les gardes me laissèrent passer en disant une ou deux blagues sur les scientifiques. Je pris la peine de leur répondre avec dédain et mépris en leur faisant part de mon opinion sur les militaires. Je rentrai dans la cellule. Teyla se leva, elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi :

« Pourquoi Rodney, pourquoi m'avoir enfermée ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche..

Je sortis un miroir de ma poche et lui tendis. Elle se regarda et fit tomba la glace qui se brisa en mille morceau. Elle se cacha le visage derrière les mains et se retourna pour se dissimuler à ma vue.

« Vous avez agressé Teyla et Elizabeth » dis-je simplement.

« Non non ! C'est faux ! J'étais dans le coma durant tout ce temps ! Je ne me rappelle de rien. » se défendit-elle.

« Nous avons trouvé notre Teyla dans le placard de ses appartements. Elle était attachée. Elle dit que vous l'avez séquestrée. »

« NON ! Vous m'entendez ! C'est moi qu'on a agressé. »

J'étais troublé. Pourquoi l'agresseur mettrait-il tant de bonne volonté à clamer son innocence. Ce n'était pas normal. J'allais partir quand elle m'interpella.

« Apportez-moi des habits neufs ! J'ai besoin de me changer ceux-là sont sales. »

« Bien ».

Je sortis et décidai d'aller voir Elizabeth en demandant à Bates d'apporter des habits neufs à Teyla. Il obéit avec joie. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait mettre l'athosienne en prison. Je ne savourais pas son sentiment d'euphorie. A l'infirmerie Elizabeth négociait encore avec Carson et cette fois-ci pour sortir ! Je me mis du côté de Beckett. Après cette altercation, je remarquai que Sarah n'étais pas dans les bras de Lizzy. Je fronçai les sourcils au moment où une infirmière me bouscula et déposa la petite sur la poitrine de sa « mère ». J'avais eus une seconde d'effroi pour rien. Elle avait juste besoin d'être changé. Ford arriva avec une sorte de berceau à roulettes, très ingénieux. Je déposai Sarah à l'intérieur et remerciai Aiden qui repartit en levant la main pour dire que ce n'était rien. Je pris l'ordinateur portable et le mis sur les genoux de Weir. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_Chapitre 7 : Anciens._

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef d'Atlantis, 2010 :**

Je me levai la tête lourde, je m'appuyai contre les rebords d'un…dormata ! Je regardai à mes côtés, Teyla et John s'affairaient autour du corps de Rodney. Il était inconscient. Ronon me voyant réveiller, vint vers moi.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais parfaitement en forme. Pourtant la dernière chose dont je me souvins c'était la vague d'énergie. Après plus aucun souvenirs. J'avais du perdre connaissance. J'avais eu une dernière pensée. Ford s'approcha, je lui agrippai vivement le poignet. Je regardai sa montre dernier cri : « 3/06/2007- 12 :00 : 30 – 45° ». Je levai la tête vers lui.

« Ford à quelle heure avons-nous quitté Atlantis ? »

« 12h madame »

« Regardez votre montre. »

Aiden écarquilla les yeux. Il frappa sa montre, ce n'était pas les piles, elle était à batterie solaire. Il me regarda, oui…le temps sur cette planète était figé. Une secousse vint parcourir la cité. Je m'accrochai à Ronon. Les murs tremblèrent, Teyla tomba par terre, John la rattrapa par le bras. Ford s'appuya contre le dormata. Tout redevint normal. Je questionnai Ronon :

« C'était la troisième secousse ? »

« Non la quatrième. »

« Ford regardez votre montre, quelle heure est-il ? »

« 12:01:12 Madame. Elle se remet à fonctionner. »

« Parfait. »

Avec l'aide de Ronon, je descendis un peu sauvagement du dormata. John me regarda un peu soulagé, il esquissa un geste vers moi mais se ravisa. Teyla me laissa de la place. Je m'agenouillai auprès du corps de Rodney. Je lui pris doucement la main et lui caressai le front. Teyla baissa la tête :

« On ne sent plus son pouls… »

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je sanglotais doucement. Je me penchai plus en avant sur le visage de McKay.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber, pas maintenant…cela serait injuste. »

Les deux années passées sur Atlantis avec lui défilèrent dans ma tête. Nous ne pouvions pas le perdre. Cela paraissait impossible. John posa une main sur mon épaule. Il avait détourné la tête. Lui aussi pleurait, McKay avait été un de ses meilleurs amis. Ford baissait la tête se recueillant en silence. Teyla enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Ronon, là elle laissa libre court à sa tristesse. Je reportai mon attention sur Rodney. Il ne respirait plus. Il avait voulu

me sauver. J'aurais du être à sa place. Je posai mon front sur la poitrine du canadien et pleurai encore. C'était dur de perdre des membres de l'expédition, et d'autant plus dur quand on les connaissait et quand on s'était attaché à eux. John et les autres quittèrent la salle, me laissant seule avec McKay. Il me fallait du temps pour admettre la mort de ce dernier. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui mis sa tête contre ma poitrine. O combien j'aurais voulu mourir avec lui pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette douleur. Je séchai mes larmes. Je le reposai doucement à terre. Ronon et John revinrent avec un brancard qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le jumper. Ils transportèrent le corps de McKay. Nous montâmes à bord du Jumper. John faisait route vers la porte en silence. D'ailleurs plus personne ne parlait. J'étais à l'arrière à côté de la civière. Rodney y reposait paisiblement. Je lui caressais la joue comme si cela aurait pu le ramener à la vie. Les moteurs du Jumper s'éteignirent. John jura en brisant le silence. Nous descendions en chute libre. Au moins je rejoindrai Rodney. Mais tout le monde ne partageait pas mon optimisme. Ford vint à côté de Sheppard pour le seconder.

« Nous allons nous écraser ! » cria John.

« Sur quoi ? Rodney a dit qu'il n'y avait que du gaz ! » répliqua Ronon.

« Mais Rodney n'est plus en état de dire quoique se soit ! Protégez-vous. » s'exclama Sheppard.

Il joint le geste à la parole en s'asseyant sous le tableau de bord. Il fut imiter par Aiden. Ronon aida Teyla à se mettre sous une banquette et alla sous l'autre en face. Je ne me protégeai pas, quelle importance. John me hurla quelque chose comme :

« Elizabeth ! Mettez vous à l'abri ! Vous voulez qu'on dénombre un mort de plus ! »

Je me calai dans un coin à l'arrière du vaisseau en me tenant à une barre. La descente se fit sentir. Nous allions vite et la chaleur augmentait. Si aucune fonction du vaisseau ne répondait plus, celle des boucliers également devait être hors service. Cela faisait que la coque risquait de s'enflammer. La barre que je tenais devenait brûlante. Mon visage était en sueur. Nous entendîmes un grand « splash» puis plus rien. Je consentis à ouvrir mes yeux après quelques secondes. Je fus étonnée de voir de l'eau de l'autre côté du « pare-brise ». John sortit de sa cachette, il fut aussi étonné que moi. Nous n'avions que des coupures. Ronon aida Teyla à se relever. Puis ce fut au tour de Ford de contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Nous avions plongé dans l'eau. Sheppard regardait le haut par la vitre. Il se retourna vers nous.

« Nous allons sortir et nager jusqu'à la surface… »

A peine avait-il dit cela que je lâchai un petit cri. L'eau commençait lentement à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau.

« Et Rodney ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

John regarda Ford tristement. Je devinais leur pensées. A quoi bon s'enticher d'un mort.

« Hors de question » hurlai-je « Il vient avec nous même si il est mort et même si je dois le porter sur mon dos ».

John me regarda durement avant de dire :

« Ronon vous porterez avec moi la civière, maintenant ne perdons plus de temps. »

Ford chercha une hache dans l'équipement de secours, pendant que Ronon attachait solidement le corps de Rodney sur le brancard. Ensuite Ronon prit un côté et John l'autre. Au signal du Colonel, Aiden brisa la vitre. Teyla vint me prendre la main. Je compris avec horreur qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Il y a un début à tout pour l'apprentissage. Au troisième coup, la vitre se brisa. L'eau s'infiltra. Ford sortit en premier suivit de John et Dex. Puis je pris Teyla et nous sortîmes. Je nageai, et Teyla qui s'adaptait vite imita mes gestes et ceux de Ford. Après 2 minutes d'apnée nous fîmes surface. Nous étions dans un lagon d'une eau bleue et claire. Nous regagnâmes une rive. Là, nous pûmes nous reposer. Je m'approchai du corps de Rodney qui était aussi mouiller que nous. Je le ramènerai sur Atlantis quelque fut le prix à payer. Comme les miennes, ses cendres saupoudreront Atlantis. Nous étions dans un paysage paradisiaque. L'herbe sous nos pieds était verte et douce. Les arbres d'une beauté extraordinaires. Le ciel bleu et les nuages lointains et blancs. John se décida à réagir après 5 minutes :

« Essayons de trouver une porte des Etoiles ou un moyen de retourner "Là-haut". »

Puis il se mit en marche n'attendant aucune réponse. Ronon et Aiden portèrent la civière et le suivirent. Teyla et moi-même fermions la marche. Nous marchions sous des platanes et des tilleuls, le temps était clément et la nature régnait en maître. Ecureuils et oiseaux vivaient leur vie tranquillement. Après une heure de marche dans ce paysage, nous fîmes une pause. Je m'assis contre une arbre. Au-dessus de moi un Rossignol chantait, je le secondait alors :

_« Chante Rossignol chante,_

_toi qui a le cœur gai, _

_tu as le cœur à rire moi je l'ai a pleuré,_

_J'ai perdu mon ami,_

_Sans l'avoir mérité… »_

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Teyla se tourna vers moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

« Vous devez libérer votre cœur, nous regrettons tous le Dr. McKay. Mais à quoi sert de le pleurer ? Vos larmes ne le ressusciteront pas. » me dit-elle gentiment.

« Oui…je sais mais… »

« J'ai perdu beaucoup des miens au court de ces deux dernières années, des personnes de mon peuple que je connaissais bien et qui avaient grandi avec moi. J'ai laissé mon deuil derrière moi. » reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le rossignol arrêta sa complainte et s'envola. Je me levai. Teyla avait raison. Ford faisait une sieste. Emmagan alla gentiment le réveiller. Il fallait se remettre en route. Ronon nous apporta des fruits, apparemment il était allait plus loin que nous.

« Il y a des sortes de vergers plus loin. Mais l'endroit paraît désert. Pas de traces de vie humaines. »

« Qui aurait pu planté ces vergers alors ? » demanda John.

« Ils ont poussé naturellement » lui répondit assez vivement Dex.

« Ah ben bien… »grogna Sheppard en guise de réplique.

Nous mangeâmes doucement. Le corps de McKay n'avait pas changé, on aurait dit simplement qui dormait. John suivit mon regard.

« Il ne restera pas comme ça bien longtemps…Je lui laisse une semaine avant de présenter les symptômes d'une première décomposition »me dit-il

J'avalai durement mon morceau de fruit.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »demanda Teyla, comme quoi le colonel ne finirait jamais de l'étonner.

« Expérience de la guerre oblige, sur Terre je suis resté coincé un mois avec un cadavre dans une grotte en Afghanistan. » expliqua-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, forcément, Sheppard était habitué à ce genre de situation mais pas moi. Mon rôle était d'éviter les guerres. Eviter qu'il y eut des morts. Mais depuis ma venue sur Atlantis j'avais plutôt l'impression que je m'occupais du contraire. Je regardai encore une fois ce qui nous entourait. L'idée me vint de prendre les papiers que Daniel m'avait refilés. Mais forcément ils étaient dans mon sac et mon sac était à l'intérieur du jumper. Je soupirai, nous nous remîmes en marche. En chemin j'essayais de leur expliquer ma théorie sur le système de défense de cette planète.

« Les Anciens avaient figé leur chantier dans le temps. De cette manière, la planète où il se trouvait ne pouvait être repéré par aucune technologie. Vu qu'elle était hors de l'espace temps. Mais en arrivant sur Espoir nous avons du inverser le processus, le temps s'est remis en marche… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » me demanda John.

« Que ce n'est plus q'une question de temps avant que les Wraiths nous retrouvent » répondit Teyla.

« Pire que cela Teyla…nous sommes le dernier rempart entre la Terre et les Wraiths. Mais la Terre est notre dernier rempart entre les Oris et nous. » rajoutai-je.

« Ces gens-là méprisent les Anciens ? » demanda encore une fois John.

« Exactement, s'ils tombent sur Atlantis….et les travaux sur l'élévation. Là ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils retrouvent les Anciens. » dis-je gravement.

« Là ce n'est plus de notre ressort, je croyais que le SGC s'occupait de ce problème. » grogna John.

« Oui mais le SGC croit aussi que nous nous occupons du problème des Wraiths. Mais si nous échouons et si le SGC échoue. »

« Ne parlez pas de malheur Dr. Weir. » plaisanta Ford.

Sheppard lâcha son juron favori. Et il accéléra le rythme de la marche. Je restais derrière silencieuse. Jusqu'au moment où je me retournai. Là un adolescent me regardait. Doucement j'appelai les autres, qui vinrent à mes côtés. L'adolescent nous sourit :

« Bonjour » dit-il simplement.

Jon m'envoya un bon coup de coude pour me faire rappeler que c'était moi la diplomate.

« Bonjour… »répondis-je.

« Vous êtes morts ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non…non bien sûr » répondis-je en déglutissant.

« Pourtant lui il est mort » dit-il en montrant la civière du doigt.

« Oui mais c'est le seul ».

« Alors, vous autre n'avez rien à faire ici… »

« Vous êtes un Ancien » demanda John de but en blanc.

« Non. Les Anciens sont en haut. » répondit calmement l'adolescent en pointant son doigt vers le haut.

« Alors qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je curieuse.

« Est-ce si important ? » répliqua-t-il visiblement las de nos questions. Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. Sheppard s'interposa immédiatement.

« Dites-nous qui vous êtes ! »

« Votre amie est très belle… »répondit-il en me regardant.

« S'il vous plaît, dîtes-nous au moins votre nom. » essayai-je.

« Je m'appelle Gabriel. » réfuta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Vous habitez ici ? » demanda Teyla.

« Oui, j'ai créé cet endroit tout seul. C'est le paradis. »

« A quelle race appartenez-vous ?» questionna Ronon à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas, ma race a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Les Anciens m'ont recueilli et m'ont permis de créer cet endroit. Ma race faisait parti de leur Alliance. » dit-il calmement.

« Un Asgard. » lâcha débilement Ford.

« Un Nox non ? » se risqua John.

« Non » répliquai-je effarée. « un Furling » .

"mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu et qu'on ne connaissait rien d'eux" renchérit John.

"Eh bien, voilà… » murmurai-je.

« Vous voulez retourner là-haut ? » demanda le Furling.

« Oui cela va de soi »

Gabriel se retourna, il frôla un petit bracelet qu'il portait autour du poignet, notre Jumper apparut, la vitre brisée. Toujours avec ce même bracelet, il scanna le vaisseau et la vitre cassée se reconstitua. John et Ronon prirent la civière et se dirigèrent vers le Jumper. Je m'approchai du jeune homme : « Merci » Il hocha la tête mais interpella Sheppard.

« Lui reste ici » dit-il en montrant Rodney du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je étonnée.

« Là-haut, il ne vous permettront pas de le ramener sur Atlantis. Il sera plus en sécurité ici, jusqu'à ce qu'un des Elevés se décident à venir s'occuper de son sort. »

J'écarquillai mes yeux. Laisser la dépouille de McKay ici ! Avec un inconnu aussi inconnu que sa race ! Et loin d'Atlantis. Je pensais déjà au sermon et la tête que me feraient Rodney si il pouvait ressusciter. Je souris malgré moi, un sourire empli de nostalgie et de tristesse. Gabriel le remarqua.

« Vous êtes très émotive. Au paradis, il doit y avoir des anges ? Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui…. »murmurai-je

« Vous ressemblez à un ange, si vous voulez restez auprès de votre ami. Restez ici en tant qu'ange. Mon paradis n'est pas encore parfait. Je le recherche toujours. » expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

John et Teyla suivaient notre échange dubitatifs. Je baissai les yeux un moment, peu sûre de moi. Rester ici serait tentant et sécurisant mais complètement immoral pour les personnes que j'avais promis de protéger. Je relevai la tête en fixant le Furling dans les yeux.

« Sur Terre aussi il y a des anges, et pourtant ce n'est pas le paradis. »

La regard de Gabriel se troubla fortement. Ma dernière phrase l'avait complètement désarçonné. Eh bien, c'était déjà ça de fait. Je me retournai vers mon équipe.

« Colonel au Jumper tout de suite. »dis-je d'une voix assez autoritaire.

« Tout de suite. Mais et Rodney ? »

Je détournai la tête vers le corps de mon scientifique préféré. Je retins mes larmes. Je m'approchai de lui. Je défis le collier que je portais depuis ma venue sur Atlantis et je l'attachai autour du cou de Rodney. Ensuite je déposai un baiser furtif sur son front. Enfin je me ressaisis et partis vers le Jumper pour montrer l'exemple. John et les autres ne répliquèrent pas. Ils me suivirent. A bord, Gabriel nous attendait.

« Partez vite, les Anciens s'agitent en haut. Vous avez chamboulés tous leurs projets. Ce n'est pas très bon. »

« Message compris Gaby maintenant dégage et surtout prends soin de Rodney. » renchérit vivement John.

Le Furling me lança un dernier regard d'émotion avant de disparaître. Dehors le corps de McKay n'était plus. Adieu…

_Chapitre 8 : Infantile Convoitise…_

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

Je fermais l'ordinateur s'en était trop…enfin surtout pour Rodney à mes côtés qui manquait de s'évanouir. Il remarqua soudainement que j'avais arrêté ma lecture.

« Je suis…mort »

« Mais non…si…si nous avons eu un enfant ensemble, c'est que forcément vous étiez vivant. Et Le texte a été écrit en 2010 par vous et par moi, donc ç'a du être une simple erreur. »

Rodney n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il se leva.

« Je dois partir en mission. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie. Je soupirai, d'un soupir bien long et lassant. Carson qui s'affairait à côté l'entendit et vint soulager ma solitude. Il regarda d'abord le "berceau" où reposait Sarah avant de poser ses immenses yeux sur moi :

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal avec Sarah. »

« Oh ! Merci, disons qu'il a fallu s'adapter. J'aimerai pouvoir la remettre assez vite à son temps. » murmurai-je.

« J'ai fait une analyse ADN…pour…voir qui était le véritable père…enfin je me doutais bien que… »

« Les remontrances, un autre moment Beckett, le résultat » répliquai-je pleine d'espoir.

« L'ADN de Sarah est trop proche et similaire à celle des Anciens pour que je puisses déterminer si elle a lien avec un homme de la cité…vous pouvez juste comptez sur la ressemblance avec Rodney comme preuve de sa paternité » me dit-il déçu.

Je baissai mes yeux, ahurie…et bien je devrais compter sur mon propre témoignage futur. Carson posa gentiment sa main sur la mienne pour compatir à mon désarroi. Je lui souris.

« Et pour l'autopsie du Major Sheppard… »reprit-il en retirant doucement sa main.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien voilà….sous son cœur il avait une capsule de poison. On l'a déclenché à distance. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas plus que vous pourquoi on lui a implanté cette capsule. »

Je hochai la tête lentement. Il vérifia si tout allait bien puis partit. Je restais assoupie dans mes pensées un petit moment. Zelenka vint me trouver pour me faire part des rapports scientifiques établis cette journée. Il me parla longuement, m'assommant petit à petit. Au lycée je n'avais jamais vraiment été captivée par les cours de sciences. Pourquoi ç'allait commencer maintenant ? Enfin il finit sur ses doléances. Kavanagh posait des problèmes à certains scientifiques apparemment. Pourtant j'avais bien était claire ! Radek s'en alla. Sarah se réveilla. Je la pris dans mes bras étant donné que ces temps-ci Carson me permettait de m'asseoir. Elle s'apaisa contre ma poitrine. Je demandai à une infirmière qui passait si elle pouvait m'apporter le biberon rempli de lait qui dormait dans le micro-onde du self. Elle acquiesça avec un énorme sourire de blonde. Je doutais à présent qu'elle est compris ma demande. La petite jouait avec les bords de mon pull, en les mordillant, laissant une trace sombre et mouillée. Je lui caressais doucement la tête. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants…enfin…je voulais en ravoir plutôt (1). Une larme vint s'accrocher à mon œil une demi-seconde avant de disparaître. L'infirmière revint après 10 minutes avec le biberon. Je la voyais un peu plus brune désormais. Sarah but avec avidité en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta le biberon au loin et fit un gros rot, avant de se remettre à gazouiller sur mon pull. A la bonne heure ma chérie ! L'infirmerie se vidait peu à peu. Les patients n'affluaient guère, le personnel médical en profitait pour aller faire une pause. Ma chambre était désormais déserte. On ne pouvait entendre que les gazouillis du bébé. J'allais m'endormir quand on entra. Je reconnus Teyla. La notre ! Enfin ! Rodney m'avait parlé de leur mésaventure. Ils avaient réussi à enfermer mon agresseur tant mieux. Elle s'assit à mon chevet avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Elizabeth. »

Je plissai les yeux, Teyla m'appelait rarement Elizabeth.

« Bonjour Teyla… » répondis-je sans entrain.

« Heureuse de voir que vous vous rétablissez à peu près correctement » dit elle d'une voix qui me parut un peu crispée.

« Moi de même, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez pas prête de vous réveillez. » répliquai-je avec un semblant de joie dans la voix.

« Sarah va bien aussi à ce que je vois ! »

Elle regardait la petite avec avidité. Je serrai Sarah contre moi.

« Oui à merveille tout comme sa mère. » réfutai-je un peu agressive.

« Pourrais-je la porter ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper vraiment ces derniers temps. Puis il faudrait vous reposez correctement. » proposa-t-elle.

« Non merci Teyla. Son père vient dans quelques minutes, il s'en occupera. »

« En effet, John reviendra dans quelques minutes. Je ne les ai pas accompagné pour des raisons de santé. Carson ne m'a pas autorisé. » expliqua-t-elle d'un voix éteinte.

« Je parlais de Rodney ! »

« Le père n'est pas Rodney ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demandai-je désormais apeurée et méfiante.

« Je veux dire, il y a de forte chances…après tout… » balbutia-t-elle.

Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise autour de Sarah. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure entra. Teyla se retourna brusquement sur la défensive. L'infirmière s'approcha en souriant.

« Bonjour Teyla. Dr. Weir, j'ai pensé à aller fouiller dans les affaires venant du futur espérant trouver un jouet pour la petite. Bingo ! Voilà ! »

Elle sortit un petit objet, circulaire…un peu comme une sorte de mini-porte des étoiles. Je la regardai l'air de dire : « Vous rigolez ? » Elle me refit un sourire de blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez savoir, c'est peut-être un jouet pour bébé conçu par les Anciens ».

Je pris l'objet et l'infirmière s'en alla en nous saluant. Sarah émerveillée et ravie de retrouver un jouet familier me l'arracha des mains. Je raffermis la pression autour de sa taille pour qu'elle reste bien contre moi. Elle le mordillait, le tournait dans tout les sens en disant « Da…Da…niii… ». Teyla qui observa la scène attentivement fronça les sourcils. Elle réessaya.

« Juste un instant, laisser moi m'occuper d'elle… »

« Teyla, n'insistez pas… »

Teyla approcha sa main de l'objet que tenait Sarah. Elle voulut lui prendre mais Sarah le garda jalousement. Je suis suivais l'échange, la petite n'avait pas très l'air rassurée en présence d'Emmagan. Teyla se fâcha, elle voulut prendre le bébé de force, mais le petit objet fit de la lumière et au premier contact avec la peau de Sarah, l'athosienne retira vivement sa main en criant de douleur. Le « jouet » s'éteint. L'équipe de Sheppard entra discrètement donc pour faire disparaître mon ironie avec fracas et bruit. Ford rigolait et John réprimandait Mckay. Les braves, ils étaient venus de la Porte jusqu'ici pour me faire un rapport. Sheppard sourit à Teyla qui lui rendit son sourire. Rodney s'assit à côté de moi, me poussant presque hors du lit. Il voulut taquiner Sarah en penchant sa tête vers elle. Mais elle le frappa sur la tête en rigolant. Il releva le chef en se frottant le front. Le Major regardait sévèrement l'astrophysicien. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre en attendant une explication poussée. Je les interrogeais des yeux mais ils restaient plonger dans leur conversation silencieuse. McKay baissant la tête et Sheppard le toisant, énervé. John était suffisamment proche de moi, je lui mit un main sur le bras pour le calmer. Il abaissa son regard vers mon visage et esquissa un sourire. Je tournai la tête, Teyla en remarquant cette scène serra les poings. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, la jalousie était imprégnée dans son visage et son expression. Elle sembla le remarquer et s'apaisa. Rodney était assis sur son 9ml, il le retira de sa cuisse et le posa sur ses genoux. Sarah ne loupa pas l'occasion, elle jeta son jouet sur Ford qui lâcha un « hey ! » puis elle prit le 9ml. Elle voulut le mordiller mais McKay essaya de lui enlever tant bien que mal. Je décidai de m'en charger. Une fois le danger hors de portée. J'invitais le Major à raconter leur exploration.

« Oh rien de bien grave ! Mister je-sais-tout à simplement ameuter tout un escadron de Wraiths ! Tout cela parce qu'il avait repéré un insecte et qu'il avait tiré a plusieurs reprise sur cette grosse mouche inoffensive, dévoilant notre position à l'ennemi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! » se défendit Rodney.

« Vous êtes scientifique ! Vous devriez tout savoir ! » s'exclama Ford, étonné.

« Les conséquences ? » demandai-je.

« Une horrible petite sélection pour le peuple qui s'était mis à découvert pour nous accueillir…. »soupira John.

« Ils connaissaient Teyla » ajouta Ford.

« Oui, la planète où vous êtes allés abritait un peuple avec qui je faisais régulièrement du commerce. » dit Teyla d'une voix froide.

« Ca ne vous touche pas plus que cela ? »

Rodney et moi avions posé la question simultanément. Teyla nous toisa indifférente et John ouvrit de grands yeux ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aveugle. Car il fallait vraiment être dans le noir pour ne pas voir que Teyla avait changé.

« Non pas le moins du monde. Les sélections sont banales. Ce n'est pas le plus important » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'en alla rapidement. Ford, McKay et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendus. John, lui ne voulait rien voir. Et tant qu'il n'accepterait pas le fait que Teyla soit altérée dans son comportement ces derniers temps, nous ne pourrons rien décidé contre elle. Je ne peux pas user de mon autorité. La fatigue me guettait à chaque mot que je prononçais. Les baisses de tensions étaient fréquentes quand je faisais un effort parfois banal. Je ne pourrais pas tenir tête à Sheppard dans cet état. Il sortit, l'air de rien, faisait mine de ne pas avoir relevé la phrase quelque peu choquante que Teyla avait donné en guise de réponse. Mckay se pencha vers moi.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais aller voir la Vieille Teyla. Nous découvriront la vérité ».

Je hochai la tête. Il allait partir mais je lui pris la main. Il me regarda quelques instant désappointé par mon geste avant que je me décide à le libérer. Sarah voulait descendre du lit. Je soupirai et la repris sur ma poitrine. Mais elle voulut de nouveau s'échapper. Je me rappelai, elle voulait sans doute le jouet qu'elle avait jeté. Je demandai à un soldat qui était de passage de le ramasser.

« Je ne vois pas d'objet par terre madame. » me répondit-il avant de partir sous mon consentement. Je me penchai en avant , en effet, le jouet avait disparu. Je croisai le regard de la petite. Ses yeux verts étaient actifs…Teyla.

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien canadien, 2005 :**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie encore tout chamboulé. Elizabeth m'avait pris la main…Je me retrouvai dans un couloir, je ne savais vraiment plus où j'étais. Puis ça me revint, j'étais sur Atlantis, et je devais aller voir la Vieille Teyla. Les gardes me laissèrent entrer cette fois sans mauvaises blagues. J'en étais presque déçu. La lumière dans la cellule était atténuée , un garde m'ouvrit et je rentrai. Elle était assise dans un coin de la prison. Avec ses nouveaux habits. Les anciens étaient éparpillés au sol. Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle leva doucement la tête, ses yeux qui étaient devenus clair avec le temps me transpercèrent. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. A part les « petits » changement de notre Teyla rien ne prouvait qu'elle était innocente. Sans que je n'articule un mot, elle déboutonna sa chemise, un par un, lentement. J'essayai d'articuler :

« Mais…qu'est-ce que….vous…enfin… »

Je détournai mes yeux. Elle m'agrippa brusquement le bras, je me pivotai vers elle malgré moi. Je déposai un regard sur sa poitrine, entre les deux partie de son soutien-gorge une marque…j'ouvris grands mes yeux, sans comprendre. Elle referma aussi lentement sa chemise qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Cette marque sur sa poitrine…. Je la pris à mon tour par le bras. Elle leva sur moi des yeux…des yeux…de Teyla Emmagan telle que je la connaissais. Je commençait doucement à comprendre. Elle se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le garde refusait cependant de la faire sortir :

« Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! » dis-je

« le Major a été clair… »

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » criai-je.

Le soldat s'exécuta, ne m'ayant jamais vu dans cet état. Je tenais toujours la Vieille Teyla par le bras. Nous slalomâmes entre le personnel de la cité, qui se poussaient parfois avec de grands yeux. Mais personne ne nous barra le chemin. Je rentrai en trombe dans l'infirmerie, avant de me diriger en vitesse dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Elle était allongée, resplendissante comme tout, avec un bouquin à la main. Elle lisait et semblait absorbée par l'histoire. Sarah reposait dans son berceau. A notre arrivée près du lit, elle releva la tête. En voyant la Vieille Teyla, elle eut un sursaut qu'il la fit tomber du lit. Elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le chevet. Les appareils hurlèrent d'un même ensemble aiguë et strident.

Carson arriva accompagné de sa troupe. Il me regarda, effaré ne comprenant rien à la situation. Ce qu'il comprit sur-le-champ en touchant le crâne d'Elizabeth, ce fut le traumatisme crânien. Ils la transportèrent au bloc opératoire. Avec une telle hémorragie interne, mieux valait ne pas tarder. Je les suivaient des yeux, ne sachant que faire. Ma main était toujours autour du bras de la Vieille Teyla. Quelle malédiction ! John entra, il avait sans doute été prévenu par Bates. Il allait ordonner à ses hommes de reprendre Emmagan. Mais je me tournai vers cette dernière et d'un geste vif lui arrachai sa chemise, en la déchirant. Elle eut un soubresaut. Je me poussai, John et ses hommes pouvaient maintenant admirer la marque qu'elle portait à la poitrine. Sheppard porta son regard clair sur moi :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

« CA veut dire qu'elle a été victime d'un Wraith ! Cette Teyla est bien la nôtre ! Celle du présent. ! »

« je ne comprends rien ! » dis faussement John en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Vous avez 5 minutes pour me convaincre »

« Teyla possède de l'ADN Wraith ! N'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait d'elle partiellement un wraith. Dans le futur Teyla a sans doute appris à maîtriser cet ADN en sa faveur. Pour pouvoir s'approcher plus facilement de Sarah, elle s'est dirigée vers notre Teyla et lui a appris dix années de sa vie ce qu'il l'a rajeunie. » expliquai-je rapidement, étourdi par mon propre raisonnement

« Si c'est le cas, nous devons retrouver le véritable ennemi » s'avança Ford.

« Pas la peine. Il est là. »

Tout le monde regarda en direction de l'entrée. La Teyla futur qui avait rajeuni se tenait debout. Elle s'approchait lentement de son double. Cette dernière serra ses poings. La Teyla futuriste la regarda une dernière fois avant de faire rapidement demi-tour. L'autre se précipita à sa suite suivie de nous tous. Nous courûmes ainsi le long des couloirs d'Atlantis. Avant d'arrivés en salle d'entraînement où les deux Teyla nous avaient déjà devancées. Elles se tenaient prêtes pour un combat. Seulement, il n'y avait plus de bâtons mais des couteaux à fine lames. J'ouvrais mes yeux grands de terreurs, un combat à mort ? Notre Teyla, vieillie et en soutien-gorges commença à frapper la première. Redoutable et rapide, son double évitait ses coups sans grand mal. Elle souriait même, et bougeait à peine La Teyla du présent qui était désormais vieille commençait à sentir la fatigue. Mais personne ne bougea, tout le monde savait bien que c'était un combat entre Teyla et Teyla…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…la méchante Teyla asséna un violent coup de pied de le ventre de notre Teyla qui s'effondra. Elle allait la tuer ! Je voulais me précipiter à sa rescousse mais quelqu'un me poussa et s'interposa entre Teyla et Teyla. C'était une femme, grande, mince, avec des cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés. Ils étaient parcourus de quelques fines mèches blanches. Pour l'instant nous ne la voyions que de dos. Elle reprit les couteaux laissés à terre par la Teyla vaincue. Elle continua alors le combat qui allait s'achever. La Teyla du futur poussa un cri de rage et frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais la femme inconnue faisait de très belles parades. Elle envoya par deux fois son adversaire au tapis. Pendant ce temps, notre Teyla se relevait avec le plus grand mal. La femme inconnue envoya Emmangan valser au pied de cette dernière. Notre Teyla n'hésita pas une seconde, elle enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de l'usurpatrice. Elle reprenait ainsi les dix années de sa vie qui lui avait été volées. Tout le monde regardait la scène et quand mon esprit se reporta sur l'inconnue, cette dernière avait disparu. John me regarda comme pour me dire si moi aussi j'avais vu cette femme. Je hochai la tête. Combien y'avait-il d'inconnus sur Atlantis ? OUI ! Combien étaient-ils ?

Les hommes se jetèrent sur la Vieille Teyla. Mais elle se releva brusquement, elle sortit de sa poche, une sorte de Porte des Etoiles miniature que j'avais vu dans les bras de Sarah et qui m'avait frappé avec. J'ouvris grands les yeux. La Vieille Teyla s'approcha rapidement de John, l'objet s'éclaira et elle disparut. Elle avait été télétransportée. Bates tapa violemment son pied contre le sol, tellement il était furieux. Teyla, elle, restait encore abasourdie de son geste. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. John qui hésitait désormais vola à sa rescousse. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, ne sachant plus qui elle était vraiment. Bates était vraiment dégoûté, ils avaient laissé échapper La Vieille Teyla et avait gardé une Teyla qui devenait un Wraith. Je le comprenais mais au fond, notre Teyla d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas vraiment changé. Je baissai la tête…et une pensée me traversa : Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition, 2005 :**

« Où suis-je ?»

« Tout va bien…vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous »

Carson était en train d'enlever ses gants tâchés de sang. Il avait d'énormes poches de fatigue sous les yeux. Les autres chirurgiens qui m'entouraient partirent avec soulagement. J'étais encore sur la table d'opération. Des infirmiers m'emmenèrent dans la chambre d'infirmerie, où j'avais établi mes quartiers depuis une semaine. Cette convalescence me paraissait interminable. Carson lu dans mes pensées.

« hors de question de se lever, d'accord ? »

« Message reçu docteur. »

Il partit, enfin, se reposer. J'étais seule. Je voulais fondre en larme…j'en avais marre, une seule envie…m'évader. Qu'un miracle vienne me guérir, qu'un miracle me fasse sortir de l'enfer. A peine pensais-je cela qu'une main douce prit la mienne. Je tournai la tête. Je crus m'évanouir. Une femme grande, brune, avec des cheveux longs et bouclés parcourus de quelques mèches blanches était à mon chevet. Et…c'était moi, dans dix années. Elle me sourit et sans un mot se dirigea vers le berceau où on avait laissé Sarah dormir. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras. Je les regardais sans trop vraiment y croire. Soudain Rodney arriva, fracassant tout sur son passage. Il s'arrêta net en voyant mon double. Cette dernière reposa Sarah. Elle s'avança vers Mckay, sans trop croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle le prit dans ses bras. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle consentit enfin à le « lâcher ». il la regarda et dit :

« Merci pour Teyla ».

Elle hocha la tête. Et son regard se perdit dans le néant. Elle s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur mon front. Mes hématomes disparurent, mes côtés se rétablirent et ma cicatrice récente s'effaça.

« Comment ? » murmurai-je.

Elle se contenta de montrer sa gorge et de faire le signe de mort avec sa main. J'essayai de comprendre. Rodney lâcha d'une voix sombre :

« Elles est muette ».

Elle baissa tristement la tête.

« Votre John, celui du futur est mort… »

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Je compris, je me levai sans aucune douleurs. Je la pris par le bras et me dirigeai de la morgue. Heureusement que les patients dormaient et que les médecins étaient accablés de travail, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la présence de cette autre Elizabeth que personne ne connaissait encore. La morgue était vide et froide. Rodney nous devança et ouvrit un compartiment, John y était allongé, les yeux fermés…le regard paisible. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle prit le visage de Sheppard entre ses mains. Petit à petit ses bras devinrent de l'énergie. Tout le corps de John se transforma en lumière. Puis tout redevint normal. John se releva. Quand il vit l'Elizabeth qu'il connaissait bien, il sourit et hocha la tête. Rodney et moi ne comprenions rien à la situation, totalement perdus dans le dialogue silencieux qui se passait entre John et moi. Après quelques secondes, Sheppard se tourna vers moi :

« Nous devons réemprunter le jumper à voyager dans le temps. Nous devons retourner dans le futur, il nous faut rattraper Teyla. »

« D'abord, vous nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun une autre personne sur Atlantis qui soit du futur ? » demanda Rodney.

« Nous vous l'assurons. Rodney est mort pendant le voyage, Teyla l'a tué et Elizabeth n'avait droit à qu'une chance pour sauver qu'une seule vie. Rodney lui a dit avant de mourir, de ne pas le ressusciter, car sinon elle finirait seule. Il a eu raison, si elle l'aurait ressuscité, il aurait été tué par le poison et moi aussi. »

Elizabeth regardait John en hochant la tête.

« Tu as vu Sarah ? » lui dit-il.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle ferma le yeux s'approcha de mon oreillette et y posa la main. J'entendis dans la radio :

« Et à sa seule vue, j'ai retrouvé le courage de me battre contre toutes les menaces qui pourraient détruire mon bonheur et celui de mes descendants. »

« Mais que se passe-t-il dans le futur…pourquoi…pourquoi une telle agitation ? »

L'appuie sur mon oreillette se raffermie, elle fronça les sourcils avec bref et brusque mouvement de tête.

« Vous êtes tombés sur nos journaux il me semble, tout y est dit. J'ai réussi à m'évader du niveau qui précédait l'ascension. J'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoir au prix de ma voix. Je suis une demi-élevée, si on peut dire ça comme ça…d'un point de vue plus ironique. J'ai rencontré d'autres élevés magnifiques…ils ne sont pas tous ce que l'ont croit… ».

« Liz, nous n'avons plus le temps… » la coupa John.

« Oui, tu as raison…je te suis. »

Il la prit par la taille, doucement ils s'effacèrent à notre vue. Ils devenaient invisibles. Sur les écrans, il ne devait plus rester que deux points de vie parmi tant d'autres qui se dirigeaient vers le hangars à vaisseaux. Rodney se tourna vers moi la mine déconfite.

« Je suis mort deux fois…»

« Je suis morte aussi, si j'ai pu atteindre une niveau d'ascension… »

« Vous auriez pu me ressusciter ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« oh commencez pas Rodney ! »

« n'empêche que vous avez préféré John ! » bouda Mckay.

« Mais bien sûr ! c'est pour cela que j'ai fait un enfant avec vous ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre » réfutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si cela se trouve, les wraith vont gagner et… » commença Rodney.

« Non mais Rodney ! Vous avez lu et entendu comme moi ! il est plus question de Wraiths…mais de O…O… » le coupai-je

« De Oris ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oui et ces bonshommes en veulent aux Anciens. »

« Mais pour l'instant les Wraiths en veulent à nous ! »

« Vous avez raison Mckay, occupons nous du présent. »

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, les pleurs de Sarah déchirèrent le calme ambiant de l'infirmerie. Nous accélérâmes le pas. Carson m'attendait à côté de mon lit vide et défait et à côté également du berceau ou braillait Sarah. Il tapotait nerveusement et impatiemment son pied contre le sol. Je haussai un sourcil. Rodney s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura :

« Comment s'occuper du présent avec votre gamine du futur qui pleure toujours ? ».

« oh ! c'est votre gosse aussi je vous ferais dire ! et si elle pleure tout le temps, ça vient de votre caractère. Je ne « chougne » pas souvent moi. » répliquai-je fermement.

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. Je poussai Rodney pour qu'il se décidât enfin à s'occuper de Sarah. Je m'assis sur le lit et s'était reparti pour une longue série d'examen. Carson était étourdi tellement les résultats semblaient invraisemblables. Stop ! Mais stop ! devait-il se dire…où on va là ? Le pauvre…il me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda :

« vous voulez faire quoi ? »

« Dormir sous un palier, plonger dans les vagues… »

« Eh bien ! Vous pouvez ! Vous pouvez ! Votre santé est parfaite...RIEN…plus rien . Bienvenue sur Atlantis, vous venez de naître. » s'écria-t-il.

Inutile de vous dire, le scandale quand Beckett fut prévenu de l'absence du corps de John à la morgue et quand Sheppard à nous découvrit que le jumper à voyager dans le temps n'était plus. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, évidemment ! Quoi…je dormais moi, je n'ai rien vu. Ils me crurent. Mon dieux quelle bande de crédules. Rodney et moi rions de la situation. Mais plus pour longtemps. Pourquoi ? Trois mots : Dart, Scan, Guerre…je rajouterai même deux ou trois mots : PAS DE BOUCLIERS. 15 jours pour se préparer. Je reprenais du poil de la bête…un site alpha en priorité.

La décision fut prise…Sarah ne pouvait pas rester…Teyla proposa gentiment de la remettre à son peuple où elle trouverait beaucoup de gens pour l'aimer. Cela sera juste...temporaire. Rodney, Teyla, John et moi partîmes donc pour le continent. Je portais Sarah dans les bras. Aling nous accueillit. Teyla le prit à part et lui expliqua la situation. Il hocha la tête, vint vers moi, caressa la tête de Sarah et appela une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. D'après ce que je compris, cette femme était stérile et avait perdu son mari durant une sélection. Rodney et moi remîmes avec difficulté Sarah à cette inconnue . Rodney embrassa fort une dernière fois sa fille futur. Pour ma part je versai quelques larmes et la serrai fort dans mes bras. Le nouveau tuteur de notre fille comprît notre douleur et nous assura que Sarah reviendrait vite. Puis ils partirent en direction du village. Je baissai la tête. Rodney me regarda, il se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main, doucement, timidement puis plus vers une ferme tendresse. John et Teyla regardait la scène de loin, quand je me retournai toujours tenant la main à Rodney, Sheppard serrai Emmagan par l'épaule. Cette dernière avait été profondément affectée par sa réaction de Wraith. Mais John était là, et il la consolait comme il se devait. Le vent se levait. Nous montâmes dans le jumper.

De retour sur Atlantis, je n'étais plus la même. Ne plus avoir Sarah à mes côtés, ne plus l'entendre, ne plus la sentir contre moi…j'étais comme une mère à qui on avait enlever son enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je l'étais ! Rodney était dans le même état que moi mais nous survivions. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des Wraiths et Teyla développait de plus en plus son ADN. Rodney entra dans ma chambre, je l'attendais. Il prit place à mes côtés. J'ouvris l'ordinateur portable.

_Chapitre 9 : Ascension et autres petits bobos_

**Docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien en chef d'Atlantis, 2010 :**

J'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais sur la cité d'Espoir. Je me levai péniblement du dormata et parcourus les couloirs à la recherche du reste de l'équipe :

« Elizabeth ? Teyla ? »

Aucune réponse. Je commençai à angoisser. Je portais la main à mon oreille, pas de radio. Des bruits vinrent de ma droite. Je décidai d'aller à ma gauche dans toute ma logique de survie. Je n'allais jamais à l'encontre du danger. C'était pour ça que j'étais resté en vie. Oui bon d'accord John aussi était toujours en vie…on peut aller loin comme ça. Un autre bruit…cette fois je m'arrêtais net. Des pas se rapprochèrent. J'aperçus une silhouette. Non, deux. Je plissai les yeux pendant qu'elles se rapprochèrent. Leurs traits se firent plus précis. Je tombai à genoux. Des larmes vinrent mouiller mes joues. C'était impossible, je lâchai dans un souffle :

« Maman… »

Elle se rapprocha et me caressa la joue, elle souriait de ce sourire toujours doux et bienveillant que je lui avais toujours connu. L'homme se rapprocha également.

« Papa… »

il mit une main sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux. Mes parents moururent quand j'avais quatorze ans. Ils m'avaient laissé moi et ma sœur démunis. Du jour au lendemain. Toujours cette question, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir abandonné ainsi ? Les cheveux blonds de ma mère flottaient doucement, une scène irréelle. Ses yeux bleus portaient sur moi un regard qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné depuis vingt-deux ans. Mon père resserra sa prise autour de mon épaule. Je repris mes esprits. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Sur Espoir ? La voix de ma mère me parut plus douce que le miel :

« Nous nous sommes élevés. Nous avions trouvé la voie. Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être avec toi depuis notre disparition. Ils nous ont autorisé à te voir avant que l'Elevé ne s'occupe de toi. »

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, mon père me serra dans ses bras et ils disparurent dans une étincelante lumière. Je restais longtemps assis contre le mur. J'étais mort…il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Sinon mes parents qui s'étaient élevés n'auraient pas pu me parler au risque d'intervenir et de se voir « rétrogradés ». J'étais plein de mélancolie…j'étais parti sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ce que je ressentais pour le Dr. Weir. Malgré tous mes problèmes, elle me préoccupait l'esprit. Bien plus que de mon vivant…Je voulais pouvoir me disputer une dernière fois avec John. Je voulais sentir le regard menaçant de Ronon sur moi. Je voulais entendre les sarcasmes de Ford. Je voulais argumenter avec Zelenka. Je voulais voir la force de Teyla. Je voulais sentir la douceur d'Elizabeth. Je voulais retourner sur Atlantis et nulle part ailleurs.

Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournai lourdement la tête. Un homme me regardait. C'était un Ancien. Son regard clair me traversait de part en part. Il regarda le plafond et me dit :

« Moi aussi je pense encore à Elizabeth Weir. »

« Je ne la reverrai jamais… »murmurai-je.

« C'est ce que je m'étais dit aussi avant de vous voir venir » dit-il.

« Comment ? » demandai-je sans grande curiosité.

« Mon nom est Janus. »

Je sursautai. Janus, l'Ancien qui avait aide Elizabeth à pouvoir faire ressurgir Atlantis. Celui qui avait dérogé à toutes les règles que le Conseil lui avait donné. Il s'était élevé.

« Je suis l'Elevé. Parmi les Anciens, je suis celui qui a le plus maîtriser l'Ascension. Mais c'est douloureux de ne pouvoir intervenir. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de voir sans rien faire les hommes en train de souffrir. Je demande votre aide. »

« Oui, je suis mort… »

« . J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour régresser. Mon corps n'est plus.»

« Vous voulez me prendre mon corps ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui et non. Je m'emparerais de votre corps et je disparaîtrais. Comme Samantha l'avais fait avec Jolinar. Pour vous sauver, vous rendre la vie. »

« J'aurais donc… »

« Tout de moi mais en restant vous. J'ai vu le futur. J'aime Elizabeth et je veux la voir vivre heureuse. »souffla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il me tendit une main. J'hésitai. Je la pris.

**Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef d'Atlantis, 2010 :**

J'annonçais la perte de Rodney à toute la base. Zelenka s'effondra ainsi que plusieurs autres scientifiques. Carson, enleva sa blouse et la jeta à terre violemment. Daniel m'aidait à surmonter ce choc. Me passer de Rodney semblait impossible. Carson prit la parole :

« Si Rodney n'est plus là. Je démissionne ! Je retourne sur Terre. Cela n'a plus d'intérêts ! »

« Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais de meilleur collègue que Mckay ! »s'exclama Zelenka.

Je les regardai émue. Je hochai la tête.

« Je retourne également sur Terre… » dit John.

Teyla se révolta :

« vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ! Et Atlantis ! John! Non":

"Ils ont raison Teyla, c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me retire également. Une autre équipe nous remplacera. Cela devait arriver. Je redoutais ce moment mais il est arrivé » dis-je d'une voix sans appel.

Carson retourna dans ses appartements faire ses valises, il fut suivi de Zelenka et d'autres scientifiques. Je quittai aussi la plate-forme dans la salle d'embarcation pour me retirer. Daniel me suivait :

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce n'est pas logique ! Laissez Atlantis ! »


End file.
